Stuff Happens
by Random Irken Derp
Summary: A new dareshow is in town! It can rise to the top or totally suck! You decide! Rated T for language violence and other stuffs. I do not own Invader Zim or any other things used in this fanfic (except my OC).
1. Chapter 1

A young girl sat on her bed wondering what she should do now. She had long dirty blonde hair with red streaks all the way down and a small black bow. She wore a black summer dress with a pink t-shirt and bright red ballet flats. Her name was unknown and her ideas insane. Truly no one was safe from her madness.

She turned on her video camera and placed it on the windowsill.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my dareshow!" the girl struck a dramatic pose. "I am of course your host and you may call me Alice. It's not my real name I just like it for some reason." She giggled.

"This is my bedroom where the madness will take place but enough about me let's get our real stars in here. I just hope my teleportation powers still work." Alice concentrated and two tall figures began to appear above her

"The Almighty Tallests Red and Purple!" she announced. The tallests fell from the ceiling and landed on a small grey L couch.

"Invader Skoodge!" Skoodge successfully did a flip in midair and landed on his feet in the middle of the room but no one noticed.

"Tak and her S.I.R. unit Mimi!" Tak fell onto a large space heater and cracked her spine. Mimi helped her master up and set her down on the couch.

"Gaz Membrane!" Gaz walked in through the door and sat in a beanbag chair not really caring about what was going on.

"Gir!" Gir fell face first onto the carpet. "Hi floor! Make me a sammich!" he squeaked.

"And my personal fav Zim!" Zim fell onto the bed in a very sexy position.

"All my dreams are coming true." Alice squealed. "Well I think that's it so-"

An explosion was heard outside and the closet doors opened to reveal a girl with short dark red hair. Her bangs covered her right eye and she wore dirty jeans and a black tank top.

"Oh this is my friend Sam! She might drop by every once in a while." Alice introduced.

"I think you're forgetting someone." Sam scowled.

"Keef?"

"NO! Dib!"

Alice looked at her friend confused. Sam sighed and snapped her fingers. Dib appeared in the bathroom and fell head first into the toilet his giant head getting stuck halfway. Dib cried for help but Alice only shut the bathroom door.

"Yeah good luck in there." Sam slapped her friend and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well now that everyone is here let's go over the rules!" Alice said sitting next to Zim.

"I don't really have any limit for dares or truths as far as how many or how extreme but just so you know it will hurt a lot of people (including me) if you guys send in ZaDr. I'll let you but I won't like it so try not to do it too often. Plus it will get old after a while. You can dare other characters that aren't here right now but they won't stay only these guys will."

"So does that technically mean you kidnapped us?" Dib asked still stuck in the toilet.

"SCILENCE! Now where was I? You can kill anyone as often as possible but as soon as they are given another dare or truth they will be revived. Like this!"

Alice threw a bomb into the bathroom where Dib was still trapped. The bomb exploded and Alice snapped her fingers. Dib appeared in a swivel chair perfectly fine.

"Well that's it so get out there and get daring!"

*STATIC*


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was playing Portal 2 while the other contestants watched or chatted among themselves. Dib was sitting in the corner worried about what was to come.

He was trapped in a room full of irkens his sister and this crazy girl that could do anything with a flick of her wrist! Literally! When he asked what was going on Alice told him that he as well as all the others were being held against their will for other people to come and either make them answer nosey and embarrassing questions or make them go through painful and traumatizing experiences. He had to get out of this.

"Okay you guys our first darers are here! I want you all on your best behavior!" Alice announced turning on the camera.

"Welcome back you guys! I'm happy to say we already have three darers sending in stuff. First we have invaderzimdibfan!"

The darer walked in smiling at the group with a list in their hand.

"Okay first off truths!" the darer announced. "Alice why do you hate Dibby so much?" the darer gave Dib a quick hug.

Alice leaned back in her chair casually. "I'm just more of a Zim girl." She replied simply looking at Zim with a suggestive smirk. Zim backed away kinda creped out.

"Gir is the cupcake pretty?"

Gir nodded putting lipstick on a sparkly pink cupcake.

"Was that even there a minute ago?" Tak asked confused.

"Dares!" the darer yelled ignoring the question.

"Zim jump in a lake or something else painful."

Zim gulped and was teleported to a beautiful lake. Zim changed into a pair of pink swim trunks and walked to the edge of the dock. He held his breath and jumped in. He screamed in pain for a little over a minute then was brought back to Alice's room. Alice gave him a towel and Zim sucked in the urge to scream again.

"Tallests dress up like Mario and Luigi and jump on Gir who will be dressed as a Goomba."

The three were poofed into their costumes the Tallests getting a few laughs out of Zim, Gaz, Gir, and Alice. The two irken leaders jumped on Gir who exploded horribly in a massive fireball of doom. When the smoke cleared the three were gone and the rest of the group was covered in ash among the ruins of the room.

"How is that even possible?" Dib asked coughing.

"I knew I should've taken those exploding monkeys out of him." Zim said.

"Dib you get a 'Get out of dare free' card! Also you have to blast Zim with a laser." The darer smiled.

Alice sighed snapping her fingers. A laser gun appeared in Dib's hand and he shot Zim without hesitating. Zim exploded and the darer handed Dib the card. Alice glared at them while weeping over Zim's ashes.

"That's all!" invaderzimdibfan was poofed away.

Alice wiped away her tears her make-up now running a little and looked at the list of darers.

"Next is Ao Raita!" she announced.

The darer appeared and cleared their throat.

"Tak build another hologram disguise. I'm just curious about how you would look."

"Well I have always wanted to be a ginger…" Tak thought as she ran off and came back as a human girl with frilly orange hair and bright green eyes.

"Dib with your glasses off try to walk around without tripping or falling through an obstacle course."

"Yes!" Alice cheered. "Time for a super deadly course OF DOOM!"

"Alice, don't make him suffer please, just make it a simple obstacle course." The darer begged.

"Fine." She growled.

A simple course appeared with traffic cones and various plastic things thrown around. Dib set his glasses down on the table and slowly made his way through the course barely even stumbling. When he reached the end Zim tripped him just to take away his sense of victory.

"Gaz is it truth that even though you are a hard and reserved person, do you have loving and caring feelings sometimes?"

Gaz growled at the darer slightly blushing as she looked away.

"Zim what happens when you rub an irken's antenna?"

"Let's find out!" Alice squealed before Zim could answer.

She ran her finger up and down Zim's antenna a few times with Zim tensing and blushing more and more. His eyes grew wide and his breaths were heavy. Eventually Zim whipped around and kissed Alice. Alice fangirled for a couple seconds then fainted. Zim snapped out of his trance and looked at everyone staring at him.

"THAT WAS JUST A REFLEX!" Zim yelled running from the room to wash the taste out of his mouth.

"Tallests why does an irken need to be tall to be respected or superior?"

"Well in our culture height means intelligence and strength…or something." Red explained.

"Yeah!" Purple cheered with his mouth full of doughnuts.

"Gir and Mimi play the piano, let's see who's better at it."

Mimi played a beautiful symphony that everyone seemed to enjoy while Gir was just banging on the keys spastically making everyone cringe except for Alice who was still uncontious.

"Victory!" Zim screamed.

"You know your robot sucked ri-" Zim shoved Tak out the window before she could finish.

"Skoodge how much time did it take to conquer the planet that you'd been assigned?"

Skoodge thought about this for a minute. "A little over a year I think."

Gir was poking Alice with a stick when she suddenly sprung up and poofed Ao Raita away.

"That was a good nap. Okay this is the last one I'm dealing with today it's…Invader Kim of Exorcism and Alchemy?!"

Alice read the list several more times to make sure she wasn't going crazy and Kim appeared behind her.

"Hiya!" she greeted.

"Kimmy!" the girls hugged and laughed like the old friends they were.

"Okay I dare Dib to sit through an entire marathon of Twilight with his eyes taped open!"

"This is why you're my friend!" Alice squealed shoving Dib into another room to watch the movies.

Dib (who forgot about his dare free card) came back out looking really pissed off.

"I hate you." He growled.

The girls laughed enjoying each other's company.

"I dare Zim to sit in a dunk tank without paste and have Gaz throw tennis balls at the target!"

Zim shook in fear in his trunks again sitting on the platform above the water with Gaz waiting impatiently with three tennis balls in her hands. Alice scampered up to the tank and whispered to Zim.

"I rigged it she shouldn't be able to dunk you." She said with a smile.

Zim relaxed and let his ego build up again.

"Foolish Gaz-human you think you can-" Zim was cut off when he fell into the water.

Gaz had broken the target and dunked Zim in one shot. Zim sat wrapped in another towel glaring at Alice. She mouthed the word 'sorry' and turned her attention back to her friend.

"I dare Gir to go a day without tacos burritos or taquitos!"

Alice carried Gir to a metal room and locked him inside.

"Sorry Gir but for our own safety we have to keep you isolated." She said through a speaker on the door.

"I dare Red and Purple to give Zim a hug and not try to kill him!"

The tallests sighed and bent down to Zim's level. Zim beamed and jumped in their arms Red and Purple not enjoying it in the slightest.

Alice's eye twitched until red warning lights began to flash around the room.

"What's going on?" Dib asked beginning to panic.

Alice checked on Gir's containment chamber.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!" she screamed.

Everyone frantically ran for cover to shield themselves from Gir's enormous blast.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice stood up on her shaking legs and picked up the camera. The lens was cracked and it was almost out of batteries. One by one the other contestants crawled out from their hiding spots bruised and covered in dust and ash.

"Well we learned one thing from this never EVER let Gir go without Tacos or the world is doomed." Alice said looking around the room.

"Gimme a minute." She panted.

Alice focused and soon began to glow. She hovered in the air and soon the entire room was filled with light. When the light disappeared everyone was fully healed Gir was back in one piece and the room and the camera were fully repaired.

"Alright with that all taken care of Ao Raita everybody!"

The darer appeared and approached Zim.

"Okay tell me the truth did you really enjoy that antenna rubbing?"

Zim shrunk a little and started to sweat. "Well I-I"

"And why did you kiss Alice and don't even say it was a reflex!" the darer said.

Zim wasn't even able to get a word out. He squeaked a little and ran from the room his face completely flushed.

"…Okay then. Anything else you need to ask before I have to bring him back here?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Alice instead of being in your room why don't you move all the cast in a larger stage?" the darer asked.

"I'm a 14 year old girl with freakish powers. I don't have that kind of money. Plus I don't wanna just copy Invader Xenial's thing. Ya know? Well I gotta go get that little bug. We'll see ya around!" Ao Raita was poofed away.

Alice gathered all her power and Zim was poofed back into the room.

"Invader Kim!"

Kim appeared and hugged her friend.

"I love you so much." She smiled. "Why can't Dib's head be normal sized?"

"Hey! My head's not big!" Dib shouted.

"I dare Zim to watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic for 24 hours straight!" She yelled.

Zim was dragged kicking and screaming into the same room Dib marathoned Twilight.

He came back out silent with his left eye slightly twitching. Alice came up to him and whispered to him.

"Join the herd Zim. You can't resist the friendship forever." And slowly walked away.

"Someone throw Keef out a window!" Kim yelled pointing at Keef who suddenly appeared.

Alice picked up the boy and threw him out the window shattering the glass.

"Lock the Tallests in a room with Gir being his crazy self!"

Alice tossed the group in the room and locked the door. Red and Purple coward in the corner still traumatized from what happened with the Mario thing.

"Why is being an Invader so important to you Zim?"

"A really like destroying things and being an invader is a very high ranking all of which Zim rightfully deserves." Zim explained.

"Bye for now!" Kim said as she waved goodbye. "YAY SMILYS!" She exploded into a pile of happy faces.

"Invaderzimdibfan!"

The darer fell out of the sky and into the room.

"SORRY BIRDY! Anyway…truths: Dib I've never seen Twilight…was it really bad? Also why didn't you use your get out of dare free card?!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that and yeah it was really bad. I wouldn't even call it a supernatural movie!"

"Gir are you friends with the squirrel?"

"Yup!" Gir smiled holding up a small squirrel who was trying everything to get away and yelling something about squirrely wrath (in squirrel of course).

"Gaz can I touch your game slave?"

Gaz gave the darer her evilest glare and the darer backed away slowly.

"Alice you and I are now mortal enemies but I'm still gonna dare here and stuff anyway. And stuff. Anyway, QUESTION! Where is your OC from Two Worlds?"

(Two Worlds is my other fanfic that I just finished. If you haven't read it yet I suggest you do.)

Alice giggled. "Silly. She's not my OC. We're both OC's. Our creator is saying I may or may not be getting a story soon. As for where she is that's a little more complicated.

We all know that the Invader Zim universe is the main canon universe but all these fanfictions are alterations of that universe and actually another universe itself.

So right now Emma is in her Two Worlds Invader Zim universe with her Zim and say the abused smeet Zim from the fanfic Until the Rain is in it's own Invader Zim universe.

So this whole time while you've thought you were reading someone's made up ideas you've really been reading true stories from different universes in the Invader Zim multiverse and this accounts for every fandom on this website. Pretty neat huh?" Alice looked around and saw that almost everyone's heads had exploded

She sighed and revived them. "My knowledge is unappreciated in my time."

"Dares: Alice jump off a cliff."

Alice sighed and teleported herself to cliff and jumped.

"Zim kiss Alice. Because I'm nice." The darer smiled. Zim gently kissed the revived Alice and she pulled him closer enjoying every second of it. When Zim finally pulled himself away from Alice she fainted again.

"Dib steal Doctor Who's TARDIS and go to some random place in time. Once you get back, shoot Zim with another laser."

Dib thought about this for a minute. "If there's one thing I've learned not to mess with it's time. Sorry but I'm gonna pass on this one. I'll still shoot Zim though." He said holding up his free card.

The card burst into flames and was replaced with a laser gun. Zim exploded from the shot again and Alice woke up just in time to cry over him again.

The darer handed Gir a gun that fires tacos. "TACO ME!" the darer shouted.

Gir fired multiple tacos at the darer and a few at himself and then began to eat them.

"Well, that's it. Now it's time for me to jump off a cliff!" the darer shouted as they fell off the side of a cliff that didn't exist five seconds ago.

"BYE! I LOOK FORWARD TO OUR NEW RIVALRY!" Alice shouted into the dark pit with a smile on her face.

"THERE ARE MARSHMALLOWS DOWN HERE!"

"New peoples! First up Le lol writer D!" Alice smiled.

The darer appeared smiling at the group.

"Zim and Dib switch bodies for a whole chapter!" the darer smiled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the boys cried as Alice switched their bodies.

(Because it would be confusing for some readers Zim in Dib's body is Zib and Dib in Zim's body is Dim)

Zib fell over and started flailing and screaming.

"Help! My head is so large now that I can't get up!" he cried.

Dim kicked him in the gut and glared at the darer in his new alien body.

"Skoodge how long were you living in Zim's base?"

"Ever since I got off of Hobo 13 which is about a year so far." Skoodge answered.

"Tallests I DARE YOU TO EAT A SALAD!" the darer screamed in their faces.

The cast cheered them on as Red and Purple chocked down the enormous salad in front of them. Purple eventually passed out and Alice and the darer were laughing their asses off.

"Tak watch 'Hachiko' if you cry you're a defective."

"Th-that poor puppy!" Tak said bawling. She was beamed away to be deactivated.

The darer suddenly vanished.

"Alright it looks like we have another newcomer today. Give it up for our finale darer today violets117!" Alice announced.

The darer appeared and pulled out their truths.

"Alice do you consider yourself sane?"

Alice was playing a game on her DS.

"Define sane." She said as explosions were heard coming from her console. "Take that you little shit fuckers! BURN!"

A few of the cast members moved away from her feeling a little uneasy.

"Zim do you love the Tallests?" Zib nodded beaming up at his leaders.

"Gaz why do you love that game so much?"

"It's a cool game and it gives me an excuse not to talk to you." She growled going back to her game.

"DARES! I dare Dib and Alice to kiss!"

"WHAT?!" Dim and Alice screamed in unison.

"Look! I'm the host and I can make your head explode if I want to. Even if he is in Zim's body there is no way in hell I will ever EVER-"

"Oh yeah you will!" Sam interrupted in a sing song voice.

She used her powers to lift Dim and Alice into the air and start to slow pull them closer and closer together. They tried to resist the best they could but eventually kissed and Sam held them there for what seemed like forever.

"I would normally punch you for kissing Dib but just knowing that it pissed you off so much I'll let it slide." Sam said with a smirk as she disappeared.

"Fuck I'm gonna kill her." Alice mumbled wiping her mouth utterly disgusted.

"Zim, go outside and shout 'I love humans!'"

Zib quickly glared at the darer and went outside into the freezing cold snowstorm.

"I… ILOVEHUMANS!" he shouted then ran back inside already shivering from the cold weather.

"Skoodge, kiss Gaz." The darer beamed.

Skoodge nervously sneaked up to Gaz and quickly pecked her cheek. Skoodge ran for it but Gaz chased him ready to lay doom upon him.

"Tak, kiss Zim without throwing up."

Just from hearing those words Tak and Zib almost puked. The two quickly kissed and then both ran to separate trash cans.

"Finally, Red, go jump off a building and fall to your death while having the cast throw water balloons at you."

The group was teleported to the bottom of a tall building with Red standing at the top. Most of the balloons didn't hit until Red had hurt his throat screaming. He was pelted with the balloons burning from the pain from the few that hadn't frozen before they hit him. Red hit the ground with a splat the pile of white snow lightly turning pink from his blood. He was covered in bruises from the ice balloons and his flesh was burning from the water.

"That's all!" violets smiled as they disappeared.

"See ya next time!" Alice waved to the camera and transported the cast back to her house for hot chocolate leaving Red's body on the street.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it the next chapter yet?" Zib whined.

"For the last goddamn time it's not…wait now it is." Alice said looking at the clock.

"Well then hurry up and change us back!" Dim shouted.

"Okay fine." Alice took one last sip from her hot chocolate and stood up.

The boys floated in the air and soon their bodies were switched back to normal. Dib hugged himself happy to be back in his human body. Zim was just happy to not have that pesky giant head anymore.

"Okay breaks over we gotta get to work." Alice announced grabbing the camera and doing a quick roll call.

"Where the hell is Red?!" Alice said looking around for the second tallest. "Oh yeah we left him at the building. I thought we forgot something." she said aloud snapping her fingers.

Red appeared and Alice turned on the camera.

"Hey you guys. Time for some more madness! Invader Kim!"

"Yo!" Kim said appearing in the room.

"Zim gimme a piggyback ride!"

Zim looked at her confused and Kim jumped on his back. He ran around the room just trying to get her off. Kim laughed and eventually got off.

"Dib run around in a blizzard in just your underwear!"

Dib sighed and stripped down. He hesitated at the door and Alice shoved him out. He ran around like manic and came back shivering and frost bitten.

"You shall all ride in a plane piloted by Gir!"

The entire cast were screaming their heads off and Gaz was sitting calmly in her seat calling everyone a whiner. The plane exploded horribly a few feet from the runway.

"I feel like slapping a clown now. Bye!" Kim flew away on a pig.

A Sir unit with purple eyes and cat ears crashed through the window on a narwhal.

"I HATE NARWHALS!" the sir screamed. "Anyway, Invaderzimdibfan wanted to watch Total Drama All-Stars, so I have to say her stupid dares. Name's Aura." Aura explained.

"Damn I love that show and I totally forgot about the fifth season!" Alice said.

"That pun sucked." Dib said finally warming up.

"It's not a pun it's a play on words!" Alice yelled slapping him.

"Dares Zim watch Total Drama All-Stars season finale without yelling at the T.V." Aura's head sparked and her eyes flashed yellow. "THE PANDA IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Zim backed away and went to watch the show. His head exploded from trying to hold in cursing at the television.

Aura went up to Dib and hugged him.

"Invaderzimdibfan told me to do that. Anyway, read JTHM."

A comic appeared on Dib's lap and Dib read it becoming more and more skittish with every page. Alice read over his shoulder grinning wildly.

"Gir go on a date with Mimi." Aura's eyes turned yellow again. "THE PIGGIES!" her eyes turned back to purple.

Gir and Mimi went out to the movies and dinner. Even though Mimi didn't want to admit it she was starting to like the dumb little robot. At the end of the night Gir kissed her and Alice Skoodge and Purple awed. Purple then getting a slap on the back of his head by Red.

"Zim admit it. You like Alice, and it is horrible and will eventually lead to your demise."

The two stared at the Sir oddly and eventually Zim spoke up.

"I-I don't think I like her. She is a smelly human after all but she is…tolerable." Zim said blushing.

Alice smiled and quickly gave him a hug.

"Alice be in the Hunger Games." Her eyes went yellow. "YOU WILL DIE THERE!" purple.

"No shit." Alice sighed as she was poofed away.

(I don't know jack shit about The Hunger Games so all I can say is Alice died in some horrible way. We apologize for this inconvenience.)

"Truths Gir the paper is smudged, but I think it says…Why are dog?" Aura said squinting at the paper in her hands.

"Because kitty!" Gir squealed hugging Mimi. She awkwardly pat his head.

"That's it. Bye." Aura shot the narwhal and left.

"Violets177!" Alice cheered now revived.

"Truths, Zim, why don't you like humans? WE'RE NOT SMELLY!" the darer yelled.

"I will admit some of you humans aren't that smelly but your race is just so stupid! Plus I am trying to destroy you all and stuff like that."

"Tak, do you secretly love Zim?" the darer asked smiling.

"Why would I?! He ruined my life and launched me into space." Tak said glaring at Zim.

"You're the one that tried to take Zim's mission!" Zim growled at her.

"Alice, do you hate Dib?"

"Well hate is such a strong word but I really really really really really really really really reeeeeaaaaaalllllllllllllllyyyyy dislike him." Alice said.

"Dib, you're awesome and I'm on your side, so here!" the darer handed Dib a camera and a cupcake of AWESOMENESS. "Now expose the green boy!"

Dib snuck up on Zim and took as many pictures as he could while enjoying his cupcake.

"DARES, Tak, hold Dib's hand for a full chapter."

Tak took Dib's hand and Dib offered her the remainder of his cupcake.

"Tallests, let Zim hold your hands for a whole chapter."

Zim squealed and held his leaders hand beaming like a child.

"Gir, sing the Doom Song!"

Gir pulled a microphone out of his head and began to sing…

"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doooooom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom dooooooom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doomie doom doom doomie doomie doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doomie doomie doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom…" he kept going and everyone just tried to ignore him.

"Skoodge, watch Doctor Who. ALL OF IT!"

Skoodge went to watch of show and came back just before Gir stopped singing.

"Gaz, draw a little piggie while Dib bugs the crap out of you."

Dib ended up with a bunch of failed pig drawings shoved in his mouth.

"Dib, knit me a sweater." The darer smiled.

Dib used his one free hand to knit an actually decent violet sweater for the darer.

"Alice say 'I love Dib' without laughing."

Alice took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "I…love…Di-" she fell to the ground laughing. "That's…the dumbest thing I've ever said!" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Someone please kill Keef…I think he's stalking me…" the darer said as Keef peeked in through the window.

"Oh! Hey Zim!" Keef smiled waving to him.

Zim sighed aggravated and Alice put a sword in his hand.

"Go nuts." She smiled.

Zim jumped out the window and came back covered in blood. Alice sighed dreamily.

"Isn't he just so cute when he kills people horribly?"

"That's all! For now…" the darer disappeared.

"Ao Raita!"

"Tallests let Gir give you a makeover! Dresses included." The darer said.

Gir dragged the Tallests to the bathroom and a few hours later the two irken leaders came out. Their faces were smeared all over with makeup and they wore short skanky dresses and messy blonde wigs. No one could resist laughing at them.

"Dib why do you freak out when somebody tells you your head is big? Your head is normal sized to me." The darer smiled.

"Well thanks. I only yell because no one ever really gets my head isn't big. It can get kind of annoying after a while." Dib said smiling.

Iggins popped in and grabbed Gaz's GS2 and started running.

"Quick Gaz! I wanna see what you can do to that maniac!" the darer yelled handing her a baseball bat.

Gaz took the bat and ran off when she found Iggins she

(The text in this part of the story is highly graphic and is not suitable for a T rated fanfiction and has been removed for your safety.)

"Skoodge and Zim swim in the ocean and let's see who can hold their breath longer. You may use paste."

Zim and Skoodge were teleported to the middle of the ocean. They both took deep breaths and dove underwater. They glared at each other and continued to hold their breaths. Soon Zim reached up and bonked Skoodge on the head making him let go of his air. Skoodge popped out of the water and Zim followed.

"Victory for Zim!"

The boys were teleported back dripping wet.

"Tak who's older, you or Zim?"

"I'm the older one. Zim's 160 years old and I'm 178."

"Fool! Just because you are older than doesn't mean you are any greater than Zim!" Zim yelled.

Tak just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alice, you and me are the same age so high-five!" the darer said high-fiving Alice

"Oh, can I play Portal 2 with you? It's my favorite game."

Alice smiled and nodded. The two grabbed the controllers and played through the game.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now I only want you gone. Now I only want you gone. Now I only want you gone." Alice sang into a pencil that was sitting in front of her T.V. which displayed the lyrics to the song.

A few of the cast members applauded to her singing.

"Welcome back everybody! Sorry I just finished playing Portal 2 again. I love this game! Anyways violets117!" Alice screamed.

The darer walked into the room and shut the door.

"Hey, wait! WE CAN MAKE DRAMATIC ENTRANCES?! NOT FAIR!" she yelled.

She exited the room and moments later returned through the ceiling wearing an irken uniform.

"Ta-da!" she smiled evilly.

"Oh right, uh, my name is Lucy, and violet's off fighting the armada in her fanfic, so I'll be doing the dares for her!" Lucy explained.

She smiled and looked up. "I know, pink hair…weird…ANYWAYS,  
TRUTHS!" she shouted.

"Alice, do you enjoy hosting this show?"

"Totally! Why do think I'm doing this? This is awesome."

"Zim, why do you worship the tallest? They're both stupid...

"WHAT?! How dare you say such things? If they were stupid they would not be tall!" Zim ranted at the darer.

"Dib, do you like Tak?"

"She tried to destroy the Earth! Why would I-"

"Let us consult the episode!" Alice interrupted.

She turned on the T.V. to when Zim was trying to ask Dib for help.

"Oh come on! I like Tak..." Dib said onscreen.

Alice and Lucy looked at him with sly smiles.

"IT'S CANON!" Alice screamed while Dib shrank up and blushed.

"Gaz, I'm stuck on the last level of Vampire piggy slayer 2, mind telling me the cheat code for the sword of DOOM?"

Gaz looked over at Alice who was eagerly holding a pen and notepad. Gaz rolled her eyes and whispered it to Lucy.

"Gir, why do you always make people dance?"

"Cause dancin's fun!" Gir said doing a floppy dance of insanity.

"DARES, Zim, switch bodies with Skoodge for one chapter, then knit violet a sweater. I'll take it to her."

Zim groaned and Alice switched their bodies.

(Zim in Skoodge's body is Zoodge and Skoodge in Zim's body is Skim)

Zoodge and Skim worked together to knit an irken sweater and handed it to Lucy.

"Dib, kiss the tallest. Sorry."

Dib almost puked and Alice brought them together into kisses.

"Alice, kill Zim without crying then let Gaz give you a makeover."

Alice made a gun appear in her hands and pointed it at Zoodge. She looked away trying not to cry and squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Zoodge in the head and he died seconds later. Tears were rolling down Alice's cheeks and she revived Zoodge. She hugged him before she followed Gaz into the bathroom. She came back with her hair cut messy and short and dyed purple. Her t-shirt was grey and her skin was even paler than before.

"Gir, Dance with meh!"

Alice turned on some music and Lucy and Gir danced as random as they possible could laughing and just having an awesome time. Lucy was dancing stupidly until her head exploded. Everyone stopped and looked at Lucy's decapitated body on the floor. A new head popped up on her neck and she stood up.

"Sorry, AND FINALLY...

Tak, ADMIT you love Zim!" she yelled.

The two irkens looked at Lucy Tak's eye twitching. Neither of them said a word.

"Okay, thanks for having me, and uh, Zim, Keef's behind you, that's all for now!"

Zoodge looked behind him and screamed. Alice ran up and beat Keef with a baseball bat.

"Bye!"

"KIMMEH!" Alice shouted.

Invader Kim fell on top of Dib.

"HI PEOPLES! WHY AM I SCREAMING?!" she screamed coughing.

"Alice what is the meaning of life?"

Alice looked off into the distance. "The meaning of life is… FBJGBLJB#%^&*^297076HJFDHFJBg vfshgjnshDSHLIGKBIHKEJSD, BVbnjbvkdglyishkIHFKCJH21789326T8OGIBF6*t& (ogdb%#$*&^*oiyuGVFCDYWTIAdhbsws75XNEUIA

….

( has crashed. Please restart your computer and try again later.)

"Is your name Alice because of the Vocaloid song Sam showed you?" Kim asked Alice.

"I guess that's a reason but I liked the name after I started playing the game Alice: Madness Returns. That game is pretty cool." Alice smiled.

"ALL IRKENS INTO THE SNOW! I wanna see if it hurts you." Kim yelled smiling evilly.

Zoodge, Skim, Tak, Red and Purple walked outside and stood in the foot and a half of snow.

"This isn't so bad." Zoodge smirked.

The irken's small amount of collective body heat melted the snow and burned their feet. They ran inside and dried off their burning feet.

"Dib...just explode."

Dib sighed and exploded.

Kim started to play Still Alive since he was dead and she and Alice sang along. Zoodge smiled bobbing his head to the music.

"Now my pet we shall leave."

Kim pulled a baby duck out of her sleeve. The duck grew to the size of the Voot Cruiser and Kim flew off on it.

"Invaderzimdibfan!"

The darer ran in screaming insanely.

"They found me! But I'm assuming it's safe here so... Dares!" she yelled. "Zim: Die painfully."

Zoodge died in an extremely painful way and Alice glared at the darer while holding him mutilated body.

"Dib: Once Zim comes back, use anything you may have learned while reading JTHM to torture him."

Dib shuttered and dragged the revived Zoodge away for horrible torture that is not for a T rated dareshow.

"Alice: become Irken, then jump in a lake while wearing a suit made of meat."

Alice turned into a red-eyed irken and was teleported to the lake and was given one of Lady Gaga's old meat costumes. She was burned horribly and drowned in the lake.

"Gaz: Kill Iggins horrifically."

Gaz took her security dolls with her and Iggins's horribly destroyed body was tossed outside onto his front lawn.

"GIR: Ask Mimi on another romantic date. Yay." The darer cheered.

Gir shyly went up to Mimi and gave her a pretty rose. Mimi went out with Gir out of pity and had another fun time with the crazy little robot. Alice was squealing and drew so some fanart of them while they were out.

"Truths: GIR: Are you and Mimi dating now?"

Gir nodded and hugged Mimi who only smiled and hugged him back.

"Zim: Why don't you use fangirls to help you take over the world? Oh noes I just gave you an idea..."

Zoodge smirked and looked over at Alice who was grinning wildly.

"OKAY BYE NOW!" invaderzimdibfan yelled and randomly exploded.

"Invader Xenial!" Alice smiled.

The left wall exploded, and debris crashed onto Dib's ENORMOUS head. An Irken girl stood in the smoke cloud, her blue eyes twinkling. She retracted her PAK legs and marched inside, nodding to Alice.

"Greetings, Miss Alice. Xenial sent me to thank you for not ripping her off." The Irkeness said formally, and handed her a plate of Zim-shaped cookies.

Alice squealed and nommed on the cookies.

The Irken marched up to Zoodge narrowing her eyes. She inspected him from all over and he shoved her away when she tried to take off his gloves.

She glared at him for a bit, then sighed in relief.

"Thank Irk..." she whipped around to Alice. "You're lucky this isn't MY Zimmy."

"I am Zee." She addressed the victims. "And since none of you know me yet, this will make it all the more... rewarding..." she said with an evil smirk.

"DIB! DRESS UP IN THIS BANANA COSTUME, DANCE AROUND THE MOON, ANNOY GAZ AND INSULT THE SWOLLEN EYEBALLS!"

Dib did all those things and got severely beat up.

"Tallests, no snacks for a week. NO EXEPTIONS!"

Red and Purple cried as their snacks were confiscated.

"Tak... Go back to Dirt."

"Fffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" Tak said as she disappeared.

"Zim... I dunno, do whatever."

Zoodge shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"Skoodge, you're short. And ugly. And stinky."

Skim sighed a tear forming in his eye.

"FAREWELL ALICE! I SHALL SEE YOU IN SPACE!" She cried, running out of the hole in the wall and disappearing into the sky.

Alice saluted smiling. "Truly the lord and master of Invader Zim dareshows. GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!"


	6. Chapter 6

Alice dragged herself inside wearing a giant Gir backpack stuffed with heavy textbooks.

"Fucking…school…" she panted collapsing.

"Okay let's welcome lunarcatx!"

A girl with cat ears and tail skips through the window on a rainbow.

"HI YA PEOPLEZ! you can call me Lunex, (just so you know I had sugar earlier so I'm crazier than normal) anyway I dare Zim to watch the rainbow factory by SRicK19 (warning is gory) it will ruin the memory of my little pony and I dare everyone to sing the smurf tralalalalala song for aver long time while Gir dances with bacon, bananas, T-rexes, and a Barbie doll."

Alice gave Zim her laptop and pulled up the video. By the end Alice was singing the song with a twisted smile and Zim was shaking and pale. Everyone all started singing (mostly out of key) Gir held the objects and ate three of them and by the end Alice was puking.

"I hate that song." She muttered.

"Byeeee DOUBLE RAINBOW CUPCAKES TO YA ALL." The darer vanished.

Alice ate the cupcakes and Zim screamed.

"Invader Rife!"

The darer cleared their throat. "Truths: Zim do you like GIR?"

"As an evil minion I guess." Zim shrugged.

"Daww! I love you too master!" Gir squealed hugging Zim's head.

Alice awed and hugged Zim too.

"Dib WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO BIG?!"

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" he yelled.

"Dares: Tallest I dare you to be nice to Zim and hug let him ride on your shoulders for a whole chapter."

Red and Purple sighed and Zim jumped on Red's shoulders beaming like a child.

"Dib go die in a hole. No really go dig a hole sit in it and die."

Alice cheered and Dib began to dig the hole. He sat in it and Alice spayed him with a flame thrower. He died after a few minutes.

"Gaz go to a salon and get your hair nails and feet done."

Gaz growled and went to the salon she came back with her nails perfectly cut and colored black with purple stripes.

"I really hate you."

"KIMMEH!" Alice yelled.

Kim rode in on a t-rex.

"Thanks Carl, see you tomorrow! Zim turn into a pony!" Kim smiled.

Zim growled and was turned into a green pegasus with red eyes and a black mane and tail.

Alice glomped him and was ready to explode with happiness.

"Dib go diffuse a bomb in an abandoned building. I wanna see you esplode!"

Dib stood in the middle of the abandon building franticly trying not to get blown up but failed to see Alice right behind him.

"YOU'RE GONNA SPLODE MAMA!" she screamed in his face.

She tied him up and teleported back to her room. An explosion was heard in the distance.

"Red and Purple jump on an indoor trampoline so much that your heads go through the ceiling."

It only took one jump.

"Gir gimme a hug!"

Gir hugged Kim and Kim squealed.

"Red and Purple, besides him ruining operation impending doom 1and killing the Almighty Tallests before you, why do you hate Zim?"

"He's just so…" Red started.

"Remember your dare." Alice growled.

"So amazing!" Purple blurted. "And very smart?"

Alice nodded satisfied.

"Alice hug me."

The girls hug and Kim smiled. Dib splashed water on her.

"I'm melting! Oh what a world."

"I knew it! She is a witch!" Dib cheered.

Kim fell to the floor in pain but then got right back up.

"Ha ha fooled you Dib!"

Dib sighed disappointed.

"Bye everyone"

Kim phased through the floor.

"HEY I FOUND SOME CAKES!"

"Violets117!"

A girl in an irken uniform with short brown hair and glasses breaks through wall and entered flying on top of rainbow llama shooting lasers out of it's eyes.

"HOW'S THAT FOR DRAMATIC? HUH? HUH?" the girl asked scaring a few cast members.

She climbed off the rainbow llama and the llama flew off into space.

"He he that guy." She laughed nervously.

"Ahem anyways, hi. Uh Lucy if off helping violet, and I'm an intern so uh, I'll be doing the dares today... I uh, was told to do the most dramatic entrance I could so…yeah…uh, I'm Shelby, an OC…and everybody that works for Violet has to wear a uniform…in case you were wondering…so uh...yeah...let's get to it." Shelby cleared her throat.

"TRUTHS, Zim, would you ever date a human?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaattttttteeeee?" Zim rolled the word off his tongue.

Alice face-palmed.

"Tak, would you ever eat human food?"

"I actually do sometimes. They make some descent snacks." Tak smiled

"Gir, do you like to eat bacon?"

"WHO DOESN'T?!" Gir screeched nomming on bacon.

"Dib, why do you like paranormal stuff?"

"I just feel like mysteries like these need to be solved and that it is my duty to expose these phenomena!" Dib said epically

Alice gave him a weird look from his choice of words.

"Gaz, is your hair naturally purple, or do you dye it?"

"Why would you need to know?" she growled.

"As in wig?" Alice asked laughing earning her a hard punch in the stomach.

"Alice, WHY ISN'T PROFESSOR MEMBRANE HERE?" Shelby yelled in her face.

"Oh yeah. Well better late than never." Alice smiled.

"New player has appeared! Professor Membrane!" she yelled her hands glowing bright.

Seconds later Membrane appeared and looked around confused.

"Tallest, why does being tall matter to irkens so much?"

"Didn't we already explain this?" Red asked.

"Skoodge, do you enjoy being a decoy in Zim's evil plans?"

"Sad truth is he barely even lets me in on his plans." Skoodge said sadly.

"DARES Zim, Kiss a human, and it can't be Alice, you already kissed her."

Zim sighed and looked between his choices. Dib, Gaz and Membrane. Zim shuttered and decided. He ran up and quickly kissed Shelby.

"That meant nothing." Zim growled.

"Tak, go on a date with Skoodge."

"What's with you people and wanting to play match-maker." Tak said and proceeded to go on an awkward date with Skoodge.

"Gir, dance on the moon."

Gir flew up into the sky and kissed Princess Luna.

(She's the princess of the moon from My Little Pony for those who are confused)

"Dib, kiss violet."

Violets117 appeared in the room out of nowhere.

"What the-?" she asked.

"It was Lucy's dare, not mine." Shelby said quickly. "it was."

"What dare?"

"You'll see." Shelby said smiling.

She shoved Dib closer to Violet and he kissed her. The two of them blushed and Violet disappeared afterwards and let Shelby continue.

"Gaz, wear a pink dress and go without your game for ONE. WHOLE. CHAPTER."

Gaz gasped and was ready to kill Shelby but Alice stopped her.

"The chapter's almost over. Just deal." She said taking the Game Slave from her hand and poofing her into the dress.

"Alice, Quack like a duck."

"QUACK." Said Alice.

"Tallest, eat tacos."

Red and Purple ate some tacos and Gir joined in.

"AND lastly, Skoodge, explode."

Skoodge looked at Shelby with a sad pleading look before exploding.

"Thanks for having me, bye." Shelby smiled.

"Bye everybody!" Alice beamed.

"Alice sweetie! Did you do your homework?" Alice's mom called from the other side of the house.

Alice sighed and dragged her bag over to her desk and opened it up. Books and paper spewed out of it and soon the cast was buried.

"Ah! Paper cut!" Dib screamed.

"SHUT UP DIB!" Alice, Zim, and Gaz yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

"THIS MOD MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE!" Alice screamed at her computer.

She was playing an Amnesia mod called The Small Horse and just as she said it made no sense.

"HALLO!"

She screamed and fell off her bed at the sudden jumpscare.

"Okay let's do this shit." She sighed.

"Kim!"

A girl with long black hair and black wings flies in.

"Hi I'm Syl. Sorry Alice, Kim is chasing Allen. She wants to go on a date with him. I'm here in her place."

Syl pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ok, Dib kiss Sam."

Sam appeared and glared at Alice.

"I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE IN FOUR CHAPTERS! AND CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"Just stand there." Alice sighed.

She shoved Dib up to Sam and Dib kissed her. Sam fangirled and exploded.

"Membrane, give Santa a hug and BOW TO HIS AWESOMENESS!"

Membrane tried to hold in his rage and gave Santa a hug. He ended up coming back covered in candy cane scented blood.

Alice just smiled and Dib was speechless.

"Gaz, what ever happened to your mother?"

"She died when I was a baby. I don't know."

You could almost see a tear in Gaz's eye.

"Dib, did you know that you're a-"

Sam punched Syl in the face before she could finish.

"Don't you dare say it." She growled.

"LOL DARE!" Alice yelled derpin all teh way.

"Zim, kiss Alice again."

Zim sighed and kissed her and Alice loved it.

"Kimmy I wish you were here so I could hug you."

"Red and Purple talk to a tall and really dumb human."

The Tallests had a disturbing conversation with Pewdiepie.

(He's not really dumb and I'm not sure if he's tall. I just thought that would be funny. Possible one-shot?)

"Tak go put some meat on your head."

Alice happily dropped some meat onto her head. Tak just sat there letting it burn her flesh.

"Just 'cause you're British doesn't mean you've got shit on me." Alice growled hugging Zim.

"Gir go into duty mode for THE WHOLE CHAPTER!"

Long story short. Gir had to be contained so he didn't try to "terminate" anyone again."

"Skoodge, go run into a wall on a repeated loop for the whole chapter."

Skoodge started running into a wall somehow teleporting back to where he was before and repeating like gif.

The opposite wall explodes and a giant bee stares at everyone.

"An akuma!" Syl yelled and flew away to fight the akuma.

"Invaderzimdibfan!"

IZDF fell through a hole in the ceiling.

"Hi! And... Stuff! Dares: Alice: Fall into a bottomless pit."

Alice started falling and soon got bored. She played on her phone for a while.

"Dib: Hug me!"

Dib hugged her smiling.

"Zim: Hug Gaz."

Zim hugged her and he ended up with a broken rib cage.

"Gaz: Have an epic battle with Doctor Who or some other alien."

(Again no absolutely nothing about DW so all that can be said is that Gaz beat the living man-shit out of him. You must fill in your own epicness.)

"Professor Membrane: Die in a gory and painful way."

He did just that.

The darer blasted Red with a shrink ray.

"Red: You have to be short for the rest of the chapter!"

"Oh come on! I'm smaller than Zim!" Red pouted.

"Purple: Go a day without snacks."

He looked like he was about to explode.

"Truths: Alice: Who's your favorite character OTHER than Zim?"

Zi- wait second? Gir!" Alice said picking up Gir and cuddling up.

"Zim: Admit it, Irken scum! You like Alice!"

"Why do you people insist on me saying that I like her?!" Zim asked getting a little frustrated.

"Dib: I don't really have any questions for you... So... You get a muffin!"

Dib awkwardly ate his muffin.

"Gaz: Why do you hate the world?"

"It sucks." Gaz said not looking up from her game. Alice applauded.

"Membrane: If you were a unicorn, what would your cutie mark be?"

"I don't quite know what that is little girl but it would be related to SCIENCE!"

"Tallest: Which one of you is smarter?"

"Well normally I am but since you blasted me and made me short I guess it would be Purple because he is taller." Red said sending many glares in the darer's direction.

"Wait Red isn't the smart one? WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Alice screamed still falling down the bottomless pit.

"Oh thanks." Purple said sarcastically.

"Gir: WHY WAS THERE BACON IN THE SOAP?!"

"I MADE IT MYSELF!" Gir and Alice said at the same time.

"Okay that's it. BYE NOW!"

She exploded.

"Violets117!"

Violet, Shelby and Lucy appeared in the room. Violet hissed at Sam and hugged Dib.

"Mine!" she growled.

Shelby was still recovering from Zim kissing her.

"You guys got a kiss from characters...I feel left out..." Lucy sighed.

"Ahem…anyways, uh sorry, been busy…" Violet said letting go of Dib.

"Truths, eh... I got nothing..." she shrugged.

"I knew you would run out eventually." Lucy said.

Shelby passed out.

"Oh god."

Lucy picked up Shelby and carried her out of the room.

"Um...okay…stupid OCs…uh DARES, Dib, hug Zim."

Alice came back out of the pit and covered her eyes as she used her powers to make the two hug. Behind her she could hear Sam fangirling like an insane person.

"Zim, kill the tallest."

Zim lowered his head and pulled out a gun.

"I am sorry my Tallest and Red." He said.

"You suck." Red said before his and Purple's heads were blown off.

"Gaz, (sorry about the dress thing) uh... you have the power of pork tasting again."

"I will destroy you." Gaz growled and grabbed a hotdog to nom on.

"Gir, go distract Alice's mom for the chapter."

Gir flew off and did a weird little dance and made armpit farts at Alice's mother who was scared and amazed at the same time.

"Alice, become a superhero!"

Alice beamed and blasted through the ceiling flying up into the sky.

"Tallest, uh... I dunno... here's a bazooka, eh kill Zim."

The revived two beat the crap out of Zim before shooting him with the bazooka.

Violet used her magical author powers to revive Zim. Alice game back and hugged her and Zim. Lucy and Shelby came back into the room and Shelby was eating a doughnut.

"Hey." Lucy greeted.

"I can't believe he kissed me." Shelby said eating her doughnut.

Alice hugged Zim protectively growling.

"It's the only thing that would calm her down." Lucy explained.

Violet coughed and continued.

"Ahem…ANYWAYS, Skoodge, kiss Alice."

Skoodge blushed and pecked her cheek. Alice was too busy protecting Zim to notice.

"Tak, go live on an island where your only resource for food is meat for an entire year."

Tak growled as she was poofed away.

"AND LASTLY, Prof. Membrane,"

Violet picked up Skoodge and threw him at the professor.

"Here's an alien. Believe Dib. He's not crazy!"

"Oh that is a very nice costume you have there." He smiled at Skoodge who was really confused.

Violet hugged Dib. "He he I win!"

Shelby hugged Zim and Alice snarled and pulled him away from her.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fangirls…" she grabbed Shelby and Violet and dragged them out of the room. "Bye guys!"

"Ao Raita!"

A telekinetic 14 year old girl appeared with black wavy hair and purple eyes with a grey coat big sweep, brown scarf, black leggings and boots.

"Gaz: If the videogame Vampire Piggie Hunter was never invented, then what videogame would you be playing?" she asked.

"Probably Super Kicky Fighter. That game is pretty cool." She said with a small smile.

"Dib: I was wondering your age so please, do tell."

"I'm 12." Dib said kinda feeling a little uncomfortable around the darer.

"Tallest: Who's stronger? Let's find out!"

Because of Red's size Purple easily knocked Red over and lifted him over his head.

"Zim: What causes more pleasure for an Irken, antenna rubbing or licking?" the darer whispered to Zim.

Zim looked over at Alice who had a twisted smile on her face.

"It's best if that is not discussed." Zim said blushing and shoving the girl away.

Alice frowned and crossed her arms which told Zim she had obviously heard the conversation.

"I guess I'll have to find out later." Alice mumbled to herself.

Zim shrunk thinking he would have to relax with one eye open for a while.

"Alice: Ask me any question and I'll answer it the next chapter."

"I just want to know who you are. If you can't say for reasons at least give me a name I can call you."

The darer disappeared.

"Okay see you guys! I got stuff to do." Alice said looking in Zim's direction. Zim squeaked blushed and ran.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice turned on the camera and set it down.

"I can't think of an intro so Lunex!"

"Wait! I'm still short!" Red yelled.

"Oh right that." Alice said snapping her fingers.

Red went back to his normal size.

Lunex fell through the ceiling and landed on the Tallests who then turned into a butt-load of fluffy squirrels and kindergarteners.

"Gah! Children!" Alice screamed.

"God dang poodle robot gangsters" she said getting up from the heap of squirming squirrels and kids.

"I'm gonna keep one of these and call him Foamy!" Alice squealed picking up one of the squirrels.

A black cat with pale green eyes walked in normally through the door.

"Lunex ya know you DIDN'T have to kill Hitler that time" the cat said.

"That cat can talk?!" Dib asked kinda freaked out.

"Shut up, it's fun to kill Hitler." Lunex replied to the cat completely ignoring Dib.

She soon realized everyone was staring at them with open mouths.

"Oh right, dare show." She said.

"ANY WAY, wazup it's Lunex and this right here is my cat Baxy." she said gesturing to the cat.

"Hi kitty!" Alice squeaked.

"Sup." The cat said.

"Anyway on with the daring." said Lunex

"ZIM and Dib I dare you to play the horror game Outlast together or watch it on Pewdiepie"

As soon as he heard the word horror he shoved the controller in Zim's face. After spending about 20 minutes teaching Zim how to play the two started with Alice watching next to Zim.

"Um what is that stuff?" Zim asked shaking a little.

"It's blood dude. Human blood." Alice said casually while taking in the very nice blood details.

"That's what your people's blood looks like?! That's disgusting!"

"Wait are you serious?" Dib said laughing a bit.

"It's all Red and messy and…ugg I think I'm going to vomit."

About 10 minutes later and when they opened the door a dead body dropped from the ceiling. The boys screamed bloody murder and Zim accidentally jumped into Alice's arms.

"Aww is my wittle Zimmy scared of da scawy game."

Zim slapped her and went back to playing the game. After they reached the security control and the power went out Zim scrambled around the small room trying to find the closet and the big dude (or as Pewds calls him 'The Fatty Fat Fat Fucker'.) ripped off his head.

"I dare Gir too meet Pinkie Pie from my little pony"

I crazy pink pony appeared and looked at Gir smiling.

"I love this show." Gir beamed.

"Aww! You are soooooooo cute!" Pinkie squealed hugging Gir.

"Why don't you guys go make some cake for us." Alice smiled at the cuteness.

The two insane ones cheered and ran to the kitchen.

"Ooo ooo I got one I dare EVERYONE here to watch the first few seasons of supernatural." Baxy said

"God damnit." Gaz sighed.

After a few days the seasons were finished and Dib was one of the only ones that had enjoyed it. The others were too dumb to get it.

"And last but not least I dare Gir to go out into a rainstorm of tacos and sing the raining taco song." said Lunex

Gir ran out into the storm with an umbrella and began to sing.

"It's raining tacos  
From out of the sky  
Tacos  
No need to ask why  
Just open your mouth and close your eyes  
It's raining tacos

Raining tacos  
out in the street  
Tacos  
All you can eat  
Lettuce and shell  
cheese and meat  
It's raining tacos

Yum Yum, Yum Yum Yumity Yum  
It's like a dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeam!  
Yum Yum, Yum Yum Yumity Yum  
Bring your sowercreeeeeeeeeeeeeeam

Shell  
Meat  
Lettuce  
Cheese

Shell  
Meat  
Lettuce  
Cheese

Shell  
Meat  
Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese

It's raining tacos... (Ohhh)  
Raining tacos... (Ohhh)  
Raining Tacos! (Ohhh)  
It's raining Tacos  
raining tacos  
raining tacos  
raining tacos  
Raining tacos (cheese)  
Raining tacos (cheese)  
It's raining...  
(Raining tacos...)"

"That was a lovely song." Alice smiled munching on a taco.

"Okay that's all the dares we have at the moment BYEEE DOUBLE RAINBOW CUPCAKES TO YA'LL."

Baxy and Lunex then exploded into double rainbow cupcake for everyone.

"Ao Raita!"

The girl appeared with telekinetic powers.

"Hi! I'm here to answer your question Alice. For my name, you can call me by my nickname "B" I think that my name will be too hard for anyone to pronounce it, trust me. We already know that we're the same age, so here's a fact about me: I'm bilingual, I speak English and Spanish, anything else you wanna know?" B asked.

"No I we're good." Alice smiled.

"Dib: If you had to go on a date with any girl in this room, who would it be?"

"Well since I don't really know you Gaz is my sister Tak tried to destroy my planet and Alice clearly wants to kill me I think Sam would be okay to go out with." Dib explained.

Sam blushed a little and smiled.

"Zim, Skoodge and Tak: How old are you in human years?"

"Zim is 16 Tak is 18 and I'm 17." Skoodge explained.

"Gaz: What's the hardest videogame that you've ever played?"

"Some shity old-school game someone made me play. I forget the name." Gaz growled.

"Tallest: I dare you to make Tak an Honorary Invader, I mean come on! She's talented!"

"Alright. Tak." Tallest Red got her attention.

A tube snaked out from the ceiling and locked onto her I.D. Pak.

"Because of your skills and impressive strength we now make you an honorary invader!"

Tak's Pak changed from Dirt cleaning crew to invader status. Tak squealed with joy and everyone but Zim applauded.

"Membrane: What's the one thing that you always wanted for Christmas, but never got?"

"All those years begging for Uranium 238. He owes my 35 cases!" he ranted.

"Okay. KIM GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Alice screamed.

Kim burst through the door rolling and ended up on top of a white haired boy.

"I finally got you Allen-kun!" Kim squealed.

She kissed the boy named Allen and tied him up.

"Now you can't get away! Ok Zim go on a double date with Alice, Allen and I."

The four of them went out to dinner and a movie. Allen and Zim kept trying to escape while Alice and Kim had the best night of their lives. Alice kept trying to lick Zim's antenna but wasn't able to.

"Dib go skydiving with Sam."

When the two jumped Sam was doing some crazy spinning shit in the air while Dib was just terrified. Sam ended up crashing into Dib and they kissed. Their parachutes opened and they landed safely.

Kim wasn't paying attention. She was too busy rubbing the star shaped scar on Allen's face.

"What? Oh, sorry. Zim and Purple switch bodies for the chapter."

(Zim in Purple's body is Zurple and Purple in Zim's body is Pim)

"Yes! Now Zim is the almighty tallest! You shall bow to me!" Zurple cheered.

Alice bowed gracefully and Pim pouted.

"Sam switch bodies with Dib."

(Dib in Sam is Dam and Sam in Dib is Sib)

The two of them were too silenced in awkwardness to speak.

"What's with you and body switching?" Allen asked.

"I've always thought that sort of thing was hilarious. Tak become a legit human. No disguises."

Tak's old disguise became her flesh and blood and she glared at the darer a bit.

"Now truths...dammit I can't think of any!" Kim said.

"Then get the fuck out." Alice growled.

"Fine let's go Allen."

Allen's eyes pleaded for help as the two of them rode away on a rainbow.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Kim's cheers were heard in the distance.

"Okay who's the last person today…Oh god it's invaderzimdibfan." Alice groaned.

The darer walked into the room normally.

"Hi. I'm gonna explode your heads..." she smiled.

"Dares: Alice: Blow up all the other Dib fangirls. They irritate me."

"For once I like you!" Alice smiled running off with a giant atomic bomb.

"She came back without a scratch.

"Done!" she beamed.

"Zim: Go randomly kiss my sister just to make Alice mad. She's over in the dark corner of shame watching Pokémon."

She pointed to a girl sitting in the corner of shame. Zurple sighed and kissed the girl and looked back at Alice who was steaming with anger at him and the darer.

"GIR: Make waffles for everyone, and everybody except Dib has to eat them no matter how disgusting they are. Dib has a choice."

Zurple puked from traumatizing memories and Red Tak Membrane and Skoodge also puked. Mimi didn't have a taste processor Pim loved them Alice almost threw up and Dib beamed that he didn't need to eat. Alice growled and shoved his face into the plate.

"Gaz: Have a conversation with Mal from Total Drama All Stars whether you want to or not."

"He's such a badass!" Alice squealed.

Gaz came back a few hours later from talking with Mal.

"He was okay." Gaz said simply.

"Tallest: Have a fistfight, or whatever you guys do instead of fist fighting when you don't have fists. Loser has to go without snacks."

Red won within a couple seconds and Pim was shaking in the other corner watching Red and Alice eat from a pile of snacks.

"Dib: We're going on a date now to make the other Dib fangirls sad."

"It's already working." Sam said bursting into tears.

The darer and Dib went on a lovely date and every fangirl that came back to life was either crying or arming to kill her.

"Membrane: Become a unicorn."

The Professor became a gray unicorn.

"Truths: Alice: Why do you exist?"

"Well that's nice." She said sarcastically. "I'm the only OC that volunteered to do this. I stepped up! And I'm new so I have to do what she tells me anyways."

"Zim: Which Tallest is your favorite?"

"ME!" Zurple screeched.

"Gaz: Do you play Nintendo games at all?"

"Nintendo is gay." Gaz said.

"GIR: What are you thinkin' about?"

"You don't want to know." Zurple said grimly.

"Dib: Why did GIR call you Mary in Mopiness of Doom?"

"How the heck should I know?!"

"Membrane: What's it like being a unicorn?"

Membrane was floating all kinds of science equipment around him with his magic.

"I AM GOD!"

"Well that's it. I have to go do something now... Darn something..."

She ran away insanely.

"Okay guys now that we have this over with I want to give you guys a special surprise!" Alice cheered.

Some of the cast screamed in fear.

"Relax it's a good thing for you guys! Because finding places for you to sleep has been a bitch and I've been improving my magic skills I have made for you…"

Alice slowly opened her closet door and paused for dramatic affect.

"Your own rooms!"

The door opened to reveal a small room with doors that marked the girls and guys along with two other doors that read Zim and Gaz. The group had no idea what to think.

"Separated by girls and guys and complete with everything you people would ever need. Zim Gaz I separated your rooms completely from the others in advance since you guys like privacy and don't really get along with anyone else. If anyone needs their room separated too just let me know." She explained.

"What's the catch?" Dib asked.

"YOUR SOUL! Ha ha I'm kidding I already have that. There's really nothing but unless you would rather keep getting back problems from sleeping on my kitchen floor." Alice laughed.

Dib reluctantly walked into his room.

"Hey why are there two full sized beds if you and Gaz have your own rooms?" Tak asked.

"Well that's because your new roommate isn't here yet. I'll let you know when she gets in."

The cast was shocked at Alice's act of kindness. She wasn't very nice to the group other than psychotic love for Zim but they enjoyed it.

Later that night Zim was relaxing in his new bed letting his Pak recharge. When he heard a movement next to him. He didn't respond to it until he felt something strange touch his antenna.

"You never did answer B's question did you?" a voice whispered to him.

"You can tell me. I won't say anything." A gentle hand pet his blushing cheek.

The figure stroked Zim's antenna and soon Zim's breaths were forced and he soon passed out. A smirk could be seen on the figures face (which in the low light wasn't identifiable) and the camera cut to static.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Alice groaned.

The cast was in the kitchen eating some breakfast and drinking a bit of coffee on their break from the daring torture they would have to suffer through soon enough.

Alice stumbled out of her room almost falling over. Her hair was messy and tangled and her dress was extremely wrinkled.

"Fuck this fucking piece of monkey fuck!"

"What's your problem?" Tak asked.

"Nothing just get me some fucking coffee." Alice mumbled.

Tak noticed the small bloody dagger Alice was squeezing in her hand and quickly got her a cup. She started chugging the black liquid and sat next to Zim who was shaking in his seat holding a plate of waffles.

"Are you okay Zim? You acting all shaky like." She asked taking another sip.

Zim only started mumbling something in a very paranoid fashion.

"Okay break's over! I have caffeine so it's dare time!" Alice announced and turned on the camera.

"Alright I'm too tired for this shit. Kim just…just do your shit.

Invader Kim rode in on a brown and white mare.

"Bye Epona! If you see wolf Link tell him I said hi! Hey Alice. I've been extra obsessed with Zelda recently so expect REFERENCES!"

She snaps her fingers and her clothes change into hero's clothes.

"Everyone read the BEN Drowned Creepypasta and watch the videos that go with it."

Alice Gir and Gaz were the only ones not shaking in fear by the end of the videos.

"Dib do you think it's really a haunted game?" Kim asked.

"Why the hell wouldn't I?!" Dib screamed.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kim chuckled appearing behind Dib.

Dib shrieked and fainted.

"Keef stop stalking me and get over here!"

Keef skipped over to Kim and she hit him with a megaton hammer.

"Wow I must have hit harder than I thought. He just crashed into the moon. Its face doesn't seem so terrifying right now." Kim laughed looking at the moon through a telescope.

She got shot with a laser and the cast (except Alice) celebrated, a few seconds later Kim was magically revived.

"HAHA FAIRY BITCHES!" she cheered flicking Dib off.

A blue fairy came out of a floppy green hat on Kim's head.

"HEY! LISTEN!" the fairy screamed.

"SHUT UP NAVI!" Kim yelled then noticed Gir randomly spazzing in the corner.

"Gir and Navi into a windowless room. Let's see who snaps first!" she laughed evilly.

The two of them annoyed each other for days on end until Navi exploded from having a much more limited vocabulary than Gir.

Kim put Dib in a bottle.

"MAJORA'S MASK REFERENCE!" she screamed.

"Hey…I can't breathe in here." Dib said in a muffled voice.

"Yep!" Alice smiled.

"Zim go watch the Legend of Zelda TV series all the way through."

"I really REALLY hate you." He snarled.

It was the only actual words he had said all day.

"I gots to go help Link fight Ganondorf in Zora's Domain. Bye!"

Kim put on a mask and turned into Zora. A river appeared and she swam away.

"Sorry if you guys didn't get any of that. I barely understand it either. So Lunex!" Alice said.

Baxy landed on Zim's head and he ran around screaming like a girl. Baxy got off after a horrible 20 minutes of Zim screaming.

"Lunex get out here" Baxy said in annoyance.

"NO! I don't wanna" came Lunex's reply from some unknown place.

"Do it or I'll destroy your military tank." Baxy said.

"Fine." came Lunex's voice from the still unknown place, she then walks out from behind dib but she has longer blond hair, black clothes, AND Night Fury wing tail and ears.

"Fine you happy, and yes I'm a shape shifter" she said.

"Coooooooooooooooool." Alice said stroking her awesome tail.

"Yes, NOW SAY THE DARES!" Baxy said loudly.

"Fine, fine whatever, I dare Miss. Bitters to come here and see all the aliens, AND for Zim to admit that he is one, I just want to see her reaction." she said.

"For our protection Ms. Bitters will be joining us via satellite." Alice said turning on the T.V.

Ms. Bitters appeared on the screen and shot glares of doom at everyone.

"Yes your eyes don't deceive you Ms. Bitters. We are by your terms aliens." Zim said trying not to look directly into her eyes.

Bitters gave him a weird look that clearly said 'Damn you are crazy'.

"Don't bother coming back to class okay?" she said shutting off the screen.

"Oh, Oh this is the best one yet I dare Spider-man to be here for the rest of the chapter and when he shows up for Tak to kiss him."

Spider-man appeared and Tak kissed him.

"Yeah this is getting kinda fucked up." Alice said sighing.

"Umm, Zim! I dare you to read a ZADR FAN-FIC." Lunex said as she grinned mischievously.

"I knew this would come up!" Alice yelled shoving her laptop in front of Zim.

Zim read the story and was puking for the last sixteen chapters.

"Let's see hmm." Lunex says as she take out a list from nothing.

"AH HAH, I dare EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE to watch all the made invader Zim episodes."

Alice kept quoting the episodes and pointing out the cool secrets that she found on the internet. Dib was complaining that they drew his head way too big. Gaz wasn't paying attention because she didn't care. Sam was pointing out all (and I mean all) of the ZaDr looking scenes and how Dib was a rapist making Alice Gaz Zim and Dib feel very uncomfortable. Alice ended punching Tak in the face after seeing her episode again and the Tallests kept saying they weren't in the show enough.

"Umm I'm out of dares for now so, uh BYE!" Lunex picked up Baxy and crashed through the ceiling.

"Oh uh sorry about the ceiling." Lunex said before flying off to kill Hitler, again, for the 7th time this WEEK.

"I'll fix that later. In the meantime Ao Raita!"

"Tak: You happy about being an Invader?"

"Yes and thank you! I never would've been given a chance for this unless you made the Tallests make me an invader." Tak smiled at the darer.

"You do know that everything resets as soon as I finish off the show right?" Alice said to her.

"DOOKIE!"

"Zim: You're a Smart guy. I'm giving you a challenge: Translate this to English, if you do it correctly I'll give you a Doomsday Ray Gun! "La niña corría y corría con su perro. Después de horas de jugar afuera, ella y su perro fueron a su casa a comer."

Zim only pretended to think and quickly used Google to translate.

"The girl ran and ran with her dog. After hours of playing outside, she and her dog went home to eat." Zim said proudly.

"Dib: Put on a hologram disguise as an Irken, just curious to see how you would look."

Dib came back with green skin male antennas brown irken eyes goggles and a blue and black irken uniform.

"Tallest: Blindfolded I dare you two to go through an obstacle course but this time with anything that Alice would like to put in."

"YES!" Alice cheered.

I complete deathtrap of mashers spikes and fire pits. They died horribly.

The darer walked up to Professor Membrane and whispered in his ear.

"Why did you create Dib and Gaz if you never have time for them?"

Membrane only sighed sadly.

"Alice: Come here. You and I are going to watch Random Paradox 4- The Invader Zim Parody Madness on YouTube, the challenge is that we can't smile or laugh, or we lose"

The two were dying of laughter within two minutes.

"Ok see ya later. Now violets117!" Alice said finally catching her breath.

Violet walked in with Shelby and Lucy following and sat next to Dib.

Shelby started loading a bazooka to kill a certain darer that went on a date with Dib recently. Violet glared at her and turned to Lucy.

"Has this become a group thing?" she asked.

"Pretty much…though I don't understand why Shelby's loading a bazooka...I thought she liked Zim..." Lucy said.

Violet shrugged. "I dunno... it does kinda tick me off though…just a little..."

Shelby was twitching and glaring at where the darer was at the moment which was pretty far away.

"Ahem, anyways, just ignore these two, Truths, Alice, why do you like Zim so much? It's a bit creepy..."

"First off Zim is fucking awesome." Alice said squeezing Zim. "Second what happened to him last night I had absolutely nothing to do with. Whichever bitch did that to my Zimmy I will personally and horribly murder."

"Dib, why don't you have friends?"

"Because no one likes me." Dib said sadly.

"Tak, do you enjoy being human?"

"I smelled so weird…" Tak said shivering a little.

"Zim, why are you so good at destroying things?"

"Because Zim is awesome!" Zim and Alice said together.

"Gaz, do you ever plan on finding a boyfriend? (An OC named Daniel wants to know, he's a bit evil too)."

"People are stupid so unless someone is actually tolerable I'm staying single." Gaz growled.

"Dares!"

"I'm coming for you..." Shelby said smiling evilly and packing up her bazooka and other weaponry.

"Ah to hell with it!" Lucy said grabbing Zim and forcefully kissing him.

"I felt left out..." she said.

Violet grabbed Lucy and hissed.

"I'm trying to do the fucking dares! Shut up!"

Lucy gulped and did as she was told.

"Sorry Alice, I know you're protective of your Zim, spare her life this once, okay?"

Alice twitched and nodded hugging Zim and carrying him away from Lucy.

"ANYWAYS, Dares, Zim, well, I WAS going to have you kiss another human, preferably Gaz, but you've had your fair share of human today so, uh... here, take a muffin…you can throw it at dib."

Violet tossed Zim a muffin.

"Wait! Let me do something." Alice said.

She used her powers to copy the muffin and broke it in half. She happily gave it to Zim and Zim threw the other muffin at Dib's head somehow knocking him uncontious. Alice and Zim ate the other muffin half's. It was a very good muffin.

"Dib, uh, ride a horse in a dress while chasing after Bigfoot."

Dib did that and came back with no Bigfoot proof and a sore butt.

"Gaz, play call of duty and tell me if it's stupid or not."

Gaz played the game for 20 minutes then put the control down.

"It's stupid as fuck." She said.

"Tak, go on a date with Tallest Red."

The date went fine at it was similar to going on a date with your idol.

"Gir, kiss a monkey."

Gir kissed a random monkey and the monkey committed suicide.

"And prof. membrane, uh..."

She was cut off by the sound of a bazooka.

"What the?!"

Shelby dropped the bazooka and hugged Dib hissing.

"MINE! You can have Zim!"

"Oh no you don't!" Alice said with a snarl.

Violet facepalmed and snapped her fingers. Lucy and Shelby disappeared.

"That's better, anyways, Prof. Membrane, uh... invent super waffles."

Membrane held a plate of super waffles and Gir ate them. He instantly combusted.

"AND LASTLY, Skoodge, uh... go Bigfoot hunting with dib."

Skoodge ended up bored out of his mine and again no Bigfoot stuff.

"Sorry about my ANNOYING OCs, bye!

She smiled and hopped out the window dramatically.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the fuck you guys! Seriously! What the fuck!" Alice started ranting.

"There are at least five of you all together and I only get one person daring today?! THIS IS BULLSHIT! I CAN SEE YOU!" She yelled sending glares of doom into the camera lens.

"Are you done? I kinda want to get this over with." Tak asked obviously annoyed.

"Yeah pretty much. So let's get in Invader Kim of-"

A figure fell through the hole in the ceiling.

"THE SQUARE ROOT OF RASPBARRY SHOULD BE LEGALIZED! (If anyone knows what I'm talking about you deserve a muffin)."

"Sam?!

"HIII!" She squealed glomping Dib

"What the hell are you doing? Are you daring now?!"

"YEP! IM ACTUALLY REALLY HYPER SOO HAVE FUN DEALING WITH ME THIS CHAPPY!" she said.

"What's with the all caps?" Dib asked escaping her grasp.

"CAUSE IT'S COOL! DARES!"

"Zim just let Alice lick your antenna already sure this dare is awkward but…" Sam walked to Zim.

"…she loves you." She whispered creepily

Alice snuck up behind Zim and hugged him tight so he couldn't get away. She licked his antenna and Zim fainted.

"Aww. He's so sweepy now." Alice cooed.

All of a sudden a girl with long red hair appeared.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"YOU DONT EXIST YET! GO AWAY AMANDA!" Sam shouted.

Amanda disappeared.

Sam began violently twitching.

"She's not getting my lucky charms…"

"You do realize how wrong that sounds right?" Alice asked slightly disturbed.

"Anyway back to the dares DIB you can kill anyone you want except me throughout this whole chappy AND you can kill them multiple times."

"Well I'm never really one for killing but…" Dib trailed off turning to Alice.

"Shit."

Dib shot Alice with a laser and she was revived.

"That's just for what you've done to me so far." He smirked.

"I will kill you so many times when this chapter is over." Alice growled.

Sam turned to Tak. "You...Go explode." She ordered.

Tak exploded.

"GIR AND MIMI AND THE TALLESTS HAVE TO GO TO A ONE DIRECTION CONCERT."

Gir was the only one who enjoyed it.

Sam randomly pointed to a spot on the floor.

"DANCE SOLO FLUFFY! She screamed. "God you are talented…"

"You know there's nothing there right?" Dib said.

"SHUT UP HE'S REAL!"

"Truths: DIB PEOPLE THINK IM MENTAL DO YOU?!" she asked pulling up closer to Dib who was sitting on the bed.

"…or do you love me…" she whispered.

She ended up getting to close and fell onto Dib kissing him in the process.

"I'M SANE!"

Dib could only stutter but everyone could tell he was in love.

Sam smiled almost having a fangirl spaz attack and sat next to Dib.

"TAK I don't hate (that much) you I just wanted to kill someone and Skoodge has died the most so it ended up being you how does that make you feel?"

"Kinda crappy sense that would make me the second hated character on this show." She said.

"TALLESTS what do you think about all the RaPr rumors?"

"What RaPr?" Purple asked.

Alice sighed and shoved some RaPr fanart in his face. The screamed in horror and ducked behind the couch.

"ZIM do you secretly like being here with all the fangirls?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Zim shouted.

"Don't answer that!" he said as Sam was about to open her mouth.

"All of these psychotic females after my precious meats." He said Alice giving him a twisted smile.

"Sooo I've now got nothing BYEEEE!" Sam exploded but reappeared since unlike the other darers she doesn't leave.

"Okay NOW we have Invader Kimmy!" Alice smiled.

Kim threw her backpack through the wall and walked through the hole.

"I hate finals week." She muttered. "It was so much fun confusing you peoples! ZELDA FTW! Dib help me study for Chemistry."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE FUCKING FINALS!" she screamed in his face.

"Zim, why do you think humans are so bad?"

"You all for the most part just really…" he paused trying to think of the right word. "…suck."

"Gir go drive a car at 100 miles per hour until you crash."

Gir crashed within 10 seconds.

"My brain is fried cause of my continuous studying. Bye bye!"

Kim collapsed and disappeared.

"Well the chapters over soooooo…" Alice said holding up a chainsaw.

"YOU GONNA GET IT BITCH!" she yelled chasing after Dib.

**"Alice…"**

Alice stopped at the sound of a strange voice.

A hooded figure walked through the door calmly. All that could be seen is a glint off her shiny amber eyes.

"Random Irken Derp…" Alice gazed in awe.

"What brings you hear? I was just uh…" Alice asked trying to hide the chainsaw behind her back.

**"You can kill again in a minute. I just have an announcement."** She explained.

**"Because I got so much demand for it and I was planning it anyways I am working on a new story."**

"Is it mine?!" Alice squealed.

**"No! No one asked for you."**

Alice sighed.

**"I am actually writing a sequel to Two Worlds! The first chapter should be posted sometime next week. BUT! There is a price to pay for giving this to you. Alice!"**

Alice ran up to her master and saluted.

**"You will need to slow the progress of your dareshow so I can focus on writing this. We may only be able to put out one or two chapters a week."** RID explained.

"But isn't that what we've been doing because of school and-"

**"SCILENCE! We may end up skipping weeks to work on the sequel so that's just a heads up so I don't get any angry emails. I always hated those."** She said turning back to Alice.

**"You've doing a wonderful job my dear and I'm sorry I can't let you dare so often anymore. If I wasn't so inspired I would let you do this every day."** Derp smiled.

"Really?"

**"Nah. I'm just shittin with ya but I still like what you're doing with this. So far well Alice and I shall see you in the future." **

"Uh quick question. Why do you talk in bold?" Dib asked.

**"BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR GODDAMNIT! STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!"**

And with that she disappeared.

"G'night everybody!" Alice beamed.

*STATIC*

"So I suppose you forgot about me didn't you." A dark figure spoke.

It was the same one that had raped Zim a few nights ago. She sat in a chair by Zim's bed stroking his shaking figure.

"I'm not done yet. He will be mine. Isn't that right dear?"

"…H-help…"

***SSSSTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCC***


	11. Chapter 11

Zim was sitting on the couch shaking Alice gently stroked him trying to calm him down.

"You never told me that you were being raped Zim." She sighed hugging him.

Zim only squeaked not relaxing at all.

"Don't worry I'll get you through this." Alice soothed.

Zim was able to give her a weak smile and hug her back a little.

"C'mon Zim we have a job to do." Alice smiled.

She took Zim back into her room where the others were and turned on the camera.

"Hey you guys! Sorry it's been awhile. SOMEONE is just been putting the show on hold for another story."

Random Irken Derp flipped her off.

"Okay whatever Ao Raita!"

"Zim, first of all I owe you an apology" she said. "If it weren't for my question you'd be okay by now and not traumatized." She hugged Zim.

"You poor thing, I hope that you can forgive me. Here's the ray gun that I promised."

Zim smiled and took the gun.

"Thank you human."

"Alice: Don't worry, I won't steal him from you. You two were meant for each other"

"Aww thanks." Alice beamed hugging Zim.

"Membrane: Here's 35 cases of Uranium 238, hope it cheers you up."

Membrane squealed and took the cases to experiment on. A horrible explosion of doom was heard in the distance.

"Gaz Skoodge Tak: Do the cinnamon challenge."

Tak failed in a few seconds Skoodge passed out and needed medical attention (that he didn't get XD) and Gaz won.

"Tallest: The two of you will eat this hot Indian pepper, let's see who resists the most"

The two Tallests glared at each other eating the pepper. Red started to sweat. Purple tried to stand it but he eventually ran to the bathroom puked it out and started crying from pain dousing his tongue with an irken drink.

"This is actually a request of my friend" the darer said reading it.

"He he, dude, Alice, I think you're gonna like this one." She laughed.

"Then say it already!" Alice yelled dying of anticipation.

"Zim and Dib: Turn into cats for two whole chapters!"

Zim turned into a green cat with his normal eyes and antennae with black cat ears and tail. He looked at his new fluffy body in shock. Alice beamed and scooped him up.

"Dawwwww! Look at you cute Zim kitty face! And you are sooooo soft! Well you're a cat now so I need to name you so I'm gonna call you Kitteh Amazing 'cause that's what you look like!" Alice squealed hugging him.

Zim or as he was now being called Kitteh Amazing lashed his claws at her but it only took off a bit of her hair and she didn't notice. Of course.

The darer laughed and Dib was turned into a black and grey cat with glasses and still having his pointy hair. She looked at Dib as a kitty and lifted him up a little more gently than Alice carrying Zim.

"He he, he's actually kinda cute." She smiled.

Dib blushed a little and smiled Sam on the other hand couldn't decide whether to destroy the darer or glomp her for making Dib turn into kitty cat. The darer pet the Dib kitty behind his ear and kissed his head.

"Can I stay here Alice? Please? They're just so frickin cute!" she squealed.

"Sure! Why not?" Alice smiled petting Zim who was trapped on her lap.

He drove his claws into her leg but Alice was unfazed even when her blood was running down to her ankles.

"NOPE!" Sam yelled poofing the darer away.

Dib landed on all fours and Sam scooped him up.

"It's okay Dibby you're safe now." She beamed.

"Okay just for the other dares this time I'll turn you guys back to your normal selves if necessary." Alice explained playing with Zim's fluffy cat face.

"Violets117!"

Violet appeared unaccompanied this time and pulled out her list of dares.

"Zim, find Emma and kiss her."

Zim was poofed to a version of his world and saw a girl with blonde hair and a Gir sweatshirt sitting on HIS couch! Zim hissed and jumped up on the couch catching the girl's attention.

"Uh Zim? You might wanna see this." She said.

Footsteps were heard and walked in Zim?! Yep the Zim of that world walked in and stopped mid step staring at the cat version of himself. Both Zim's could only stare in shock and confusion and eventually the cat Zim lunged forward and kissed the girl. He dashed out of the house and Emma wiped her mouth from the fact she was just kissed by a fucking green cat!

Violet went up to Dib and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you." She cried. "Simply because this is my last dare, I'll make it something Alice hates. Dib, kiss Zim"

"Oh thanks. I was almost sad you were leaving." Alice said covering her eyes.

Sam (just for the hell of it) held Alice's arms behind her back and forced her to watch the two kitties be taken under control by her and pulled into a deep embrace that would sicken and anti ZaDr or anti youi person to the core.

"Gir, make Alice dance to continue the story."

Alice was actually okay with the dancing.

"And lastly, Alice, you can't touch or talk to Zim for this entire chapter." Violet grinned evilly.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Alice cried as Zim was thrown in a cage on the other side of the room.

"Well, it's been fun, good bye everyone…" Violet said crying. "Byeee."

Violet jumped out the window and flew off dramatically into the sunset.

"And that was the final dares of Violets117. How we will miss her." Alice said hanging her head low.

"Why is everyone that actually likes me leaving?!" Kitty Dib cried.

Sam glared at him and walked off.

"Now we have a new guest PySiOteC INVADER." Alice announced.

"ALICE: KILL YOURSELF!" the darer yelled.

"And here I thought we would get a nice person." She said stabbing herself to death.

Zim was looking a little uneasy in his cage.

"ZIM! I DARE YOU TO DRINK WATER!"

Zim gently stuck his tongue in the water dish in his cage and instantly started coughing, gagging, screaming, and spazzing out in the small environment.

The darer smirked evilly and Alice tried to keep herself from helping him.

"TAK! I hate you! LET RANDOM PEOPLE THROW WATTER BALLOONS AT YOU!"

"FINALLY! Another Tak hater! It isn't just me! Maybe you're not so bad after all." Alice smiled.

"I'm right here you know." She growled.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Alice screamed throwing a balloon at her.

"OW! WHY DOES THAT HURT SO MUCH?!"

"I put some bacon grease in there. Have fun ya British bitch!" Alice cheered throwing another one.

"AHH! IT GOT IN MY EYES!"

Zim was just trying to keep from laughing his little kitty ass off. Alice was actually nice to be around sometimes. Mainly when she's not in super psycho fangirl mode.

"SKOODGE! PUNCH GAZ IN THE FACE!"

Skoodge quickly socked her and ran for his life. He ended up in a body cast.

"DIB!"

*insert dramatic pause*

"You're a human now!"

Dib turned back into his normal self. Leaving Zim still as a cat.

"Now… KISS AO RAITA FOR 1 MINUTE!"

The darer randomly appeared.

"How did I get back here?" She asked to herself.

Dib ran up and started kissing her. When they were done the darer disappeared and Sam punched Dib's arm. Hard.

"TALLEST! KILL EVERYONE! AND THEN YOURSELFS!"

When it was all over the Tallests stood in a room covered in blood. Irken and human. The simultaneously stabbed each other and fell to the ground dead.

"SO LONG SUKERS!"

The darer flew away on Nyan Cat.

NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!

"Invader Kim!" Alice said

The door exploded as Kim walked in with Big Balls by AC/DC blasting on speakers.

"Sup peoples! Zim, marry Alice! No objections!"

"Actually I have to object. For one I am an Earth cat!"

Kim glared at Zim with over boiling amounts of hate until Alice broke in.

"Actually he's right Kim so it looks we're gonna postpone it until Chapter 13." She said.

"Dib try the salt and ice challenge."

Dib put the salt on his hand and Alice pinned him down holding the ice cube down on his hand. He cried in pain and was left with a nasty red mark on his hand.

"Gir cosplay as a pony!"

Gir came back into the room dressed like Pinkie Pie.

"Tallests go swimming without paste!"

They burned and suffered horribly.

"EVERYONE LISTEN TO BIG BALLS ON REPEAT FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!"

Alice laughed her ass off until the song repeated for the third time.

"I'mma go kick the Joker in the face! Bye!"

Kim turned into a fire breathing panda with wings.

"Dance solo fluffy!"

Her dancing wore a hole in the floor and she fell.

"PICKLES!"

*STATIC*

"Why are we still listening to that fucking song?!" Dib screamed over the music.

"I told you since Kim was the last darer I changed up the rules a little so we would listen to this song until I-FUCK IT THIS SONG IS GETTING ANNOYING!" she shouted.

Alice grabbed a shotgun and shot the iPod and speakers multiple times.

She calmed down and bent down to let the Zim kitty out of his cage. Zim smiled and stepped out of the cage rubbing up against Alice's legs purring loudly.

"Uh…Zim…are you alright?" she asked feeling a little awkward.

Zim shook his head came out of his trance and blushed a little at what just happened.

"Zim don't tell me you're actually turning into a cat. Or do you really like her?" Dib smirked.

Zim hissed and viciously attacked his face.

Over Dib's screams of pain Alice said goodbye to the readers and tried not to laugh.

*MORE STATIC*

Zim was napping in his bed which was actually a lot more comfy as a cat when he heard something open the door. His head shot up and felt "her" presents there.

Zim began to panic and ran out the door. He dashed into Alice's room jumping up on her bed. He almost slid off the bed and his claws ripped large holes in the blankets. He went up to Alice trying to wake her up. He jumped on her, screamed her name, and even clawed her face but sadly she didn't wake.

"Alice! Alice?! Alice-human wake up!"

Zim felt claw-like hands grab him and he was lifted off the bed and into the air.

"ALICE! HELP!" he cried desperately.

Zim was no longer able to scream since his was mouth was covered and he was carried out of the house struggling the best he can.

Alice squirmed and opened her eyes.

"Huh? Hello?" she mumbled half asleep.

She fell back down on her bed and fell back asleep.

*EVEN MORE STATIC*

**AN: DAT ENDING! But yeah Zim WON'T be on the dareshow for a while. I'll tell you guys if he can escape or Alice can rescue him. So I know it's hard but please try not to give Zim any truths or dares. BYEZ!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Zim? Zim Kitty? Where are you? ZIM!" Alice called.

"ALICE! Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep!" Gaz yelled from her room.

Alice found her eyes tearing up. She woke up a little earlier than normal and went to check on Zim. Because of what had been happening to Zim she wanted to make sure he was okay. She found him missing and claw marks through her blankets and on her cheek.

Alice started to cry on her bed until he heard Dib screaming. He ran now back to being a cat.

"Alice! What did you do to me?!" he screamed.

"I didn't do anything Dib. Just leave me alone." Alice mumbled not even looking up at him.

Dib looked at her oddly and hopped up on her bed.

"What's with you?" he asked putting a paw on her back.

She sniffled. "It's Zim he's…" Alice started crying harder.

"He's missing!"

"Missing?" Alice nodded finally lifting her head up.

Dib sniffed the rips in her sheets and his ears perked up.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I think I've got his scent." Dib said jumping down.

He smelled the carpet a little and soon found a few pieces of green cat hair. Alice watched Dib search until his fur started standing on end.

"What?"

Dib covered his nose with his paws and jumped away from the area.

"I found something else. It's like really strong perfume." Dib said gagging.

Despite the smell Dib followed it to Zim's room. Alice opened the door and Dib backed out from the smell. Even she could smell it a little.

"It has to be her." Alice said to herself.

Dib looked at her confused.

"Alright guys! Get your asses up! We need to get through this quick today!" Alice shouted through a megaphone.

She turned back to Dib and turned him back to normal.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly.

*STATIC*

Zim groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in a rusty cage in a cold blank white room.

"Eh? Where am I?"

Zim stood up and shook the dirt out of his fur. The door of the cage suddenly swung open. Zim flinched a little but stepped out.

"It's nice to see you're awake." I voice spoke from behind him.

"Who are you? I demand that you explain this?!" Zim yelled snarling.

"Patience Zim. All will be known soon."

The figure flipped a switch and Zim fell through the trapdoor in the floor screaming.

*STATIC*

"Okay are we ready?" Alice asked.

Everyone nodded.

Alice turned on the camera.

"Kim!"

Lightening smashed a hole in the roof and Kim floated down with a Pikachu on her shoulder.

"HEY I LOVES YOU ALL!" she yelled. "What happened to Zim?"

Alice tried not to cry and let her makeup run. Kim gave her a Zim doll and she cuddled it sniffling.

"It's ok, we'll find him." She soothed.

"Gaz, play ET. Do you think it's bad?"

"It sucks ass!" she said throwing the Atari controller into the T.V.

"Dib, jump into a volcano."

Dib jumped into a volcano. Alice didn't even smile.

"Red, Purple, go think about all the times you were mean to Zim and put one drop of water on yourselves for every time you were mean."

"Here's a faster way!" Alice said.

She threw both of them in a pool and trapped them there.

"Gir come here." Kim picked up the little robot. "You're so cute!" She squealed.

"I am!" Gir smiled.

Sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE MY LUCKY CHARMS!" she yelled.

Kim then rode off on a rainbow.

"Ao Raita." Alice mumbled.

The darer gave Alice another Zim plush along with one that looked like her.

"Forgot to say happy birthday!" she hugged her.

"Wish Zim could be here." Alice sniffled and nodded.

She pet Alice's back a little and walked up to Dib. She took off his glasses and stroked his hair.

"Gotta love your kiss…" She smiled.

She kissed his lips softly and disappeared. Dib put his glasses back on and blushed a little with Sam fuming behind him.

"PySiOteC INVADER."

A girl irken with blue eyes and a black t-shirt saying LOL with dirty jeans and blue converse appeared from the window riding Nyan Cat.

"THANKS NYAN CAT! I'LL EAT YOU LATER! OK! On with the dares!" she said an evil smirk forming on her face.

"TAK! JUMP OF A CLIFF!" Tak jumped and a sickening splat was heard at the bottom.

"DIB! SAM OR AO RAITA?!"

"Well I can't really choose. I hardly know either of them. But I do like them as friends." Dib said blushing.

Sam smiled and hugged him.

"ALICE: MY LITTLE PONY OR INVADER ZIM?!"

"ZIM DUH!" Alice yelled squeezing her dolls tighter.

"LATER BITCHES!" she hopped on Nyan Cat while eating him.

NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!

"Le lol writer."

"Dares: Alice: When Zim comes back sing him E.T. by Katy Perry."

Alice smiled and started trying to remember the lyrics. She loved that song.

"Tak: Go to a Justin Bieber concert and come back here, Alive."

Tak came back with her clothes torn and covered in scratches and bruises.

"What happened?" Purple asked.

"I said that his music sucked and all the girls attacked me." She panted.

"Are they dead?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well that's at least one good thing today." Alice smiled slightly.

"Gaz: X-box or Play Station?!"

"Play Station." She said.

"GIR: Do you have any idea how tacos are made?!"

"The peoples have to chase the tacos around the secret taco jungles and slightly bludgeon them with the hammers of da taco death! Then take the taco corpses and give them to all the happy piggies!"

Even Alice was slightly disturbed by Gir's explanation.

"Tallest: TURN INTO TAQUITOS!"

Gir ate the Tallests.

"Dib: Do a cosplay of Hatsune Miku!"

Dib glared at the darer Gaz took pictures smirking and Sam died of happiness. She REALLY loves Vocaloid.

"Violets117."

"Must...not…come back...DIB!" Violet ran up to Dib and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I left you…" she cried.

"I'M BACKKK! Only because I can't leave my Dibby with you evil darers...and Alice..."

Alice wasn't in the mood to growl or come up with a hateful retort.

"Where did Zim go?"

Alice's eyes watered again.

"He was kidnapped last night." Dib explained.

"Hmmm...Okay, since I came back, might as well do some dares...Dib, you're not aloud let any other girls come near you."

Sam was put in restraints.

"Gaz, you have to wear Gir's dog disguise for a chapter."

Gaz growled at her at put on the green dog suit.

"Tallest, let Alice give you a makeover."

"NOPE!"

The Tallests ran out the door and Alice didn't even move. It was starting to creep people out.

"Gir, wear one of Zim's uniforms for a chapter."

"I FEEL PRETTY!" Gir squealed.

Alice cried and scooped Gir up in her arms

"Alice, go find Zim. Do it. Do it now."

Alice's head shot up and she dropped Gir. She stood up a scowl soon forming on her face and her bangs dropping over her eyes.

"I'll teach that stupid bitch a lesson." She growled.

She grabbed her shotgun and favorite knife and disappeared.

"And lastly, Tak and Skoodge have to renovate a house together…idk he he."

Insert the weirdest episode of Renovation Realties ever.

Violet hugged Dib again. "I'll never leave you again." She whispered.

"BYE!"

*STATIC*

Alice had been searching for hours but finally found it. A small beat up shed in the middle of a dead and barren field. But this wasn't as normal of a shed as you would think.

Alice kicked the door open to find a seemingly bottomless pit. She jumped down the dark tube and prepared herself for the fight of her life.

*MEANWHILE*

"This is going to be so much fun Zim. I hope you like it." The voice spoke from a speaker on the ceiling.

"What is all this?" Zim asked looking at the contraptions in front of him.

"To be honest you're not the only one I want and this will help her get here. Just do these little tests. I got the idea from a video game." It explained.

"I will do no test! An invader like myself doesn't take orders from you!" Zim spat.

"Target acquired." I tiny voice spoke.

"Oh I think you might want to…FIRE!"

Zim dashed across the floor dodging the bullets being shot out of the white turret.

Zim jumped through the door and thought he had made it until a single stray bullet hit him in his side. He screamed in pain and the door slammed shut behind him. He laid on the floor pressing his paw against his irken blood stained fur.

"Alice…hurry..."


	13. Chapter 13

Zim stumbled through the cold sterile rooms the bleeding wound in side spilling his alien blood on the bright white floor. He had already gone through over ten of these inhumane tests growing weaker with every one. His fur was filthy and his vision was blurring and he was mumbling Alice's name every few seconds.

He curled up in a corner of the test chamber. He couldn't take the soreness and pain any longer. He closed his eyes and fell uncontious hoping that the pain would go away…

Alice crawled through the narrow grating in the heart of the facility. She had to find Zim fast. She knew this bitch was bad news even when Zim could defend himself but as a defenseless kitten who knows what she would do to him!

She kicked the grate off and dropped into the small test room.

"Zim? Zim are you in here?" she whispered.

Alice spotted small drops of Zim's blood on the floor. They were fresh! Alice found Zim's shaking cat figure in the darkest corner with a metal claw stroking him.

"The poor thing is so sleepy." Her voice said through the speakers.

Alice growled and pulled her shotgun out shooting every camera and all but one of the lights in the room blinded with rage. She panted letting the ringing in her ears to stop before turning back to Zim with the only remaining light in the room glowing above him.

Alice bent down and gently stroked Zim ripping the claw down from the ceiling and tossing it across the room. Zim seemed to relax a little but was still in pain. Alice gently touched Zim's blood and dirt stained fur and he winced.

She pulled the shaking kitten up on her warm lap and closely examined his wounds.

"Ok Zim…I don't know if you can hear me but this will hurt a little. I'm sorry." Alice whispered to Zim.

She took a deep breath and set Zim on the ground and slowly and carefully digging her fingers into his wound. Zim squeaked and moaned coming close to a painful cry. Alice concentrated and slowly pulled out a small bullet. Zim's breaths were heavy and forced but he seemed to relax a little.

"Now I just need something to patch his wound." She mumbled out loud.

Alice drew her knife and cut off the straps on her dress. Good think she always wore a shirt underneath. She tied the straps around Zim's wound and felt his pulse. He was still alive and breathing but was extremely weak. Alice sighed sitting up against the wall. She cuddled the Zim cat in her arms and waited.

"I'll get you out of this Zim…I promise..." Alice whispered.

"…I love you…"

*STATIC*

**"Hey guys! It's your faithful creator Random Irken Derp! Since Alice is out looking for Zim and will most likely die I am your new host!"** Derp announced to the camera.

"Wait. You are just going to let her own creation die like that?!" Dib yelled at her.

**"Quiet you! Now…Ao Raita!"**

The darer walked in and smiled to everyone.

"Tak: I'm with you on this, I HATE Justin Biebers songs! They're gay!" she laughed.

"Alice: I'm going to read a list that things that I love, and you tell me which ones you like ok dude?"

**"Well since she isn't here I will try to get a video feed so you can get some answers from her."**

Derp used her powers and Alice appeared on the screen stroking Zim.

**"Yay! You found him! Now answer the lady's questions."** She said.

Alice sighed and turned to the darer.

"1. Tv shows-Invader Zim, Friends, Dynamo, Cake Boss."

"Zimmy! I'm more of a cartoon girl. Like My Little Pony, Gravity Falls and Powerpuff Girls."

"2. YouTube-Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, TheFineBros, Dick Figures, asdf movie, Vines."

"Pewds, Dick Figures and asdf!" Alice smiled brofisting the screen.

"I also like the Angry Video Game Nerd, Cinema Sins and Foamy the Squirrel."

"3. Music-Katy Perry, Flo Rida, Skrillex, David Guetta, Avicci"

"Skrillex wubs! I don't really like this new age bullshit. Accept for Vocaloid."

"But…You're only 14!" Dib yelled.

"VOCALOID!" she yelled almost making Zim wake up.

"4. Hobbies-Art, lecture (Hush, Hush) and writing"

"Well obviously I write but I also draw tons too and sing and dance a little."

"5. Food-Hotdogs."

"I like food." Alice smiled drifting off to dream of food.

**"And yet she's still skinnier than Spike.**" Derp mumbled.

"Enough fucking references!" Tak yelled.

"Dib: Let's go on a date and tell me what you like, ok? You can even ask me a question for me to answer the next chapter." The darer smiled.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW I'M HERE?!" Sam yelled.

"I'm just a little curious on why you like me. I've never really had that many people actually like me." Dib said blushing a little.

Sam growled and facepalmed as the two left.

**"Well that was easy. Only one darer today. So uh review you guys! Cause if you don't we won't know what happens to my little Alice and Zimmy. Bye!"** Derp waved.

*STATIC*

Zim's eyes fluttered open and he started to stir and groan. Where ever he was it was warm and comfy. He felt a little better than he did. The last thing he remembered was passing out from the pain of his injuries.

"Zim? Are you okay?"

Zim's eyes snapped open and his blurry vision made out a slim figure.

"A-Alice?!"

Alice smiled a tear almost coming to her eye. She held out her hand to pet him and Zim nuzzled it purring loudly.

"I'm glad you're alright Zim. I was so worried." Alice said hugging him.

Zim curled up in her warm embrace still purring.

"Thank you Alice. Thank you." Zim whispered crying into her.

**AN: It's not my fault this chap was short! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS LOVE ME ANYMORE?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I see you."

Alice ran panicking with Zim screaming in her arms she turned the corner and the bullets stopped. Alice dropped to the ground panting and Zim jumped down.

"Alice! You're bleeding!" Zim gasped.

Alice held her bleeding gash in her side and hissed in pain.

"It's nothing Zim. I'll be fine. See?"

Alice's bloodstained hand began to glow and wound was slowly healed. The glow began to flicker and soon died out and Alice went limp and panted a small bit of her wound still open.

"Alice?"

"I'm fine Zim. Let's go."

Alice staggered to her feet and Zim followed.

In the heart of the facility the two were coming close to the main control room. They stood on a broken catwalk with a clear site of the doorway to the room. Alice was starting to become pale and Zim was getting worried about her.

"Okay Zim. That doorway down there is our way in. but to get down there I know this is awkward but I need to put you in my shirt." Alice mumbled blushing.

Zim looked at her oddly and tried not to ask why it would be awkward. He knew NOTHING about human anatomy.

Alice picked up Zim and awkwardly pushed him in her t-shirt and he held onto her shirt with his claws. Alice unclipped the strap from her shotgun and clipped it back on over a thick wire and used it like a zip line to slide down to the lower level.

"This is it Zim. You ready?"

*STATIC*

**"Okay Alice is still gone but were gonna have her on the T.V. so let's get in our darers out here. First off Invader Kim!"**

Kim flew in through the wall. "Hiya everybody!"

"Yay! I've watched so much Danny Phantom I gained ghost powers!" she smiled floating in midair.

"I wanted to see you guys in the last chappy but I wanted to give Alice time to find Zim. Plus ideas for dares can be difficult to come across when everyone else takes all the good ones."

"Thanks buddy." Alice smiled.

"So...TIME FOR DARES! Alice, pick someone to kiss me. It can't be a girl though."

"To give Sam a break and so he's not left out…Kim! Kiss Tallest Red!" Alice smiled.

The two kissed neither of them having any idea how to react.

"Dib, here are some drugs."

"Uh are you sure this is a good idea?" Dib asked.

**"It's fine ya pussy. You guys have a healthcare plan." **Derp smiled.

Dib took the drugs and Kim walked up to him about 10 minutes later. His eyes were red and he already looked like a bum.

"How do you feel? I bet you're in crazy land!"

"No shit blue Godzilla!"

"Tak, go to a One Direction concert. Come back dead or alive, I don't care."

Tak came back even more badly injured than the Bieber concert.

"Horrors…" she squeaked.

"Gir, become taller than the tallests so they have to obey you for the WHOLE CHAPTER!"

Gir suddenly started to grow until his antenna went through the ceiling.

"I guess I'm kinda glad I'm not back there." Alice said.

"Sam, give Membrane a hug. He did bring Dib into existence, so you should be grateful."

Sam smiled and glomped the professor.

"Well thank you little girl." He smiled.

Sam immediately let go and glared at him.

"Don't call me little or I'll cut you." She growled.

"Skoodge, do you like penguins?"

"What are penguins?" he asked.

"Quack."

Skoodge screamed seeing a short fat derpy penguin with big eyes standing behind him.

"Imma go fight some ghosts now. Bye!" Kim flew through the ceiling actually breaking a hole in it.

"SORRY! NOT USED TO MY POWERS YET!"

**"Well that was...not surprising. Anyway violets 117!"**

Violet walked into the room casually still wearing the sweater she made Dib knit with one hand.

"Hey... PySiOteC INVADER. Why wasn't I one of the options when you asked who dib preferred?" she said to the camera. "No fair... ANYWAYS! Truth dib, why do you like Sam?"

"I-I never actually said I did." Dib blushed.

**"But do you?"**

"I…uh…"

"Dares Tak, die. Just. Die." Tak died.

"Gaz, NOW you get to wear Zim's uniform." Violet grinned evilly.

"Hey that's mine!" Zim yelled.

"Gir, make me a cupcake."

Gir came back with a purple cupcake with Violet's face on it.

"Tallest, idk... uh... knit me a sweater!" Red and Purple attempted to knit a sweater for Violet but it was almost impossible with two fingers. But they eventually finished and gave it to her.

"MY HAIRS BLUE! IT'S BLUE!" Violet yelled messing with her blue hair.

"Was your hair always like that?" Purple asked.

"Skoodge, wear a dress and become a giraffe."

Skoodge turned into a giraffe wearing a dress.

Violet hugged Dib and kissed his cheek, then backed away from Sam.

"He he dib, you can't go near Sam for TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS."

"Damn!" Sam said under her breath.

"That's all I got... until next time…" She hugged Dib again. "Byeee!"

**"Ao Raita!"**

The darer appeared floating in the air using her telekinetic power while playing the violin with the intro song of "Alluring Secret Black Vow"

"Man, I can't believe I forgot to mention Vocaloid on my list!" she squealed. "And Regular Show and Adventure Time and ERBH and-"

She stopped when she saw Zim.

"Oh my God, Are you ok?! Who was that girl?!"

"I'm fine thanks to Alice." Zim smiled purring a little.

"As far as who this girl is she's and old friend of mine but turned evil from and rare odd disease that broke out near our old neighborhood." Alice explained. "She ended up being quarantined and she's extremely dangerous."

"Alice: Since you have to sing Zim "ET" How about I help you with the rhythm!"

She appeared at a DJ station with awesome sunglasses on.

"I'll control all the random buttons with my powers!"

Alice smiled. "Sure go ahead. If you want you could sing backup too."

"GIR: Why DO you call Dib Mary?"

"You mean he's not Mary?" Gir said ready to cry.

"Gaz: Who would win in a death battle, you or Mandy? Let's find out!"

Gaz and Mandy ended up fighting for hours until they finally realized how stupid it was and when to go play some video games.

"Skoodge: Do a Vine video!"

"What exactly am I doing?" He asked.

With the few remaining seconds of the video Derp punched him in the face.

"Tak: Random dare! Re-act "Wreaking Ball" Clothes including!" she laughed.

"Nope!" Tak yelled running out the door.

The darer walked up to Dib and hugged him.

"Dib: I like you cause you're perfect. Your an incredible person, your smart, funny, brave, a hero by saving the world, you believe in what you wish and cute."

Dib blushed at the compliments and she kissed his cheek.

"Th-thanks. No one's actually told me anything like that before." He smiled.

"Derp! You're back!" A familiar voice called.

Zee the Irken crashed through the ceiling, glomping the host.

"Oh, you are so much better than that hyuman!" She squealed.

"Hey!" Alice yelled.

**"See? Not everyone thinks you're perfect."**

Alice growled at her creator and pouted looking away from her.

Zee stood up and threw a muffin at Dib.

"What was that for?!" He cried.

It didn't really hurt, but it was annoying.

"Revenge of the Pork Cow..."She muttered darkly.

Observing the victims, she nodded in approval.

"Derp, your Show has become quite superior. Not quite as superior as mine however, but still quite superior. And now... The DARES..." Zee pulled out a list with a flourish.

"Ahem. Dib shall sing the hyuman song 'What does the Fox Say', and then be GIR's servant for the remainder of the chapter."

**"FUCK!"** Derp yelled shoving on her noise cancelling headphones.

Dib grabbed a microphone really not wanting to sing this stupid song.

(The lyrics to this song could be found but Derp realllllllllly didn't want to even paste them into this story so all we can say is Dib sang the song and everyone (except for Gir) tried everything they could to not hear it.)

"Gaz shall murder whomever she pleases." Gaz dragged her brother outside for singing that fucking song that shall never be named again EVER!

"My Tallests shall aggressively chicken dance for Zim. What? Zim is a cat? WHY MUST YOU MAKE THIS SO HARD FOR ME!?" She screamed at Derp.

**"It's not my fault! Alice doesn't have enough power to change him back right now and and he's out of my range." **She said back.

The two stopped and laughed their asses off as they watched the mighty irken leaders do the chicken dance. Zim tried (and failed) to laugh so hard that he got the hiccups.

"My Tallests... aggressively chicken dance towards Tak or something. There's no fun in it now..."

The two continued to dance while Zee continued.

"GIR, beware the cheesy moon."

"Nu uh! It's my friend!" Gir said flying up to the moon to eat it.

"Everyone shall now be turned into fish now. EVERYONE! THAT MEANS YOU TOO!" She pointed to some random guy outside.

Everyone began to flop around as fish. Zim of course was a catfish.

"THAT IS ALL! Derp, continue the good work. ZEE AWAY!" She screamed, then walked out the door calmly.

**"Invader Techno!"**

The wall exploded and a semi tall irken in black combat boots, a blood red trench coat with no sleeves, dark grey jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, with blood red eyes walks in followed by a white SIR unit with metallic grey arms, claws, legs, and tail that is tipped with a white spade, it also has red-violet eyes and it's antenna are arranged so they look like horns.

"Uh... Hi I'm Gizmo, hope you don't mind a new darer. Techno sent me, I'm a new OC so I gotta do what she wants. She also sent her SIR unit."

**"Nah we don't mind. What's one more?"** Derp smiled.

The SIR stepped in front and its tail cracked like a whip at an approaching Gir who just continued to approach and started to hug it.

"My name is Sparks. I can only take so much hugging so can someone get Gir off me before I go insane and end up shredding someone and Techno said to say that she doesn't have Microsoft word yet so we aren't in a fanfic."

Sparks's left eye twitched as Gir climbed on her head and started to sing the doom song.

"GET IT OFF ME!"

Gizmo stepped in front of the SIR units as Mimi got up to help Sparks get Gir off.

"Ok Dares: Tak, kiss Dib and suffer Sam's wrath or go to another Justin Bieber concert Techno was nice enough to give you a choice."

"THE CONSERT! PLEASE JUST SEND ME TO THE CONSERT!" Tak screamed as she was sent to endure more beliber pain.

"Gaz: Hug Zim AND BE NICE ABOUT IT. That means you can't kill him or me and Sparks. And do it without hurting anyone as well."

"Zim's not here so I can't" Gaz said silently celebrating.

"Zim: You can't let a fangirl touch you for 2 chapters that includes Alice."

Zim seemed shocked but shook it off.

"Tallests: YOU ARE SHORTER THEN ZIM FOR TWO CHAPTERS! You also have to admit Zim's mission is a fake and if his spirit is broke..."

Gizmo pulled a katana from thin air and grinned psychotically then ejected a shrink ray from his PAK and sparks zapped them with it.

"OH COME ON!" Red yelled.

"Sirs! Please tell me the truth." Zim said.

Red sighed and faced Zim. "Zim…your mission was never real to begin with. We sent you out hoping that you would wander around space and die. You were never an invader in the first place! Just a useless defective that only exists to destroy our race."

"But…I-I…" Zim hung his head and eventually ran off tears forming in his eyes.

"Zim come back! Zim!" Alice called after him.

But he was already gone.

"Prof. Membrane: tech says to turn you irken for the rest of the chapter so..."

Sparks snapped her claws and the professor turned into an Irken the size of Gizmo (about three feet shorter then he already was)

"YOU'RE AN ALIEN LIKE US NOW!"

Sparks let a sly smile appear on her face before taking Gizmo's place and handing a mirror to the professor.

"Oh what a nice costume." He said admiring his new look.

"Oh you are kidding me!" Dib yelled.

"OK Gizmo my turn to dare I'll let you have all the truths if you let me dare Dib, Gir, and Mimi."

"Fine..." Gizmo sighed and went quiet letting Sparks say her dares.

"GIR I DARE YOU TO GET OFF MY HEAD AND STOP SINGING THE DOOM SONG" she yelled before whispering "go hug your master's head and sing the taco song!"

Since Zim wasn't there he ended up glomping the T.V. and singing an odd mix of Perry Gripp songs.

Sparks' demon-like form whisked across the room so she could talk to Dib.

"Dib, ask Tak, Sam or violets177 out."

Sparks then jumped onto the back of the couch and ran across it then jumped and landed on the arm of the chair Mimi was in.

"Mimi, you and Gir switch masters for a chapter. Gizmo do the truths so I can go back to the base and get my game slave 2 back already!"

Sparks glared daggers at Gizmo who rolled his eyes and reached into his Pak and fished out a purple game slave 2 with blood red stripes and handed it to her.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE MY GAMESLAVE!? YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN IT TO ME AT THE BEGINING SO I COULD FINISH THE LEVEL!"

Sparks punched Gizmo in the stomach and then retreated into a dark corner to play her game.

"Ow. Videogame addicted robot... I got no truths cya."

Sparks walked out following Gizmo with her eyes glued on the screen.

"Sorry mistress but a dare is a dare." Mimi said dragging Gir over to Tak.

"Oh Irk…" Tak muttered.

Dib sat silent in his chair blushing a little.

**"Hey Sam I think I saw Len outside."** Derp said.

Sam ran out the door searching for the blonde Vocaloid.

Dib turned to the camera and cleared his throat.

"Uh…Violet? If you're still reading this chapter. I was wondering if maybe we could get to know each other sometime. I-I haven't really had much time to know you so ya know just…uh…get back to me if you want." Dib blushed.

**"PySiOteC INVADER!"**

The darer fell out of the ceiling with pop tart crumbs all over her.

"Man, that bitch didn't last so long, I'LL JUST GET HIGH ON FUNDIP THEN!" she said

"Violets117: Sorry dude, DIDN'T KNOW THAT YA EXISTED!"

"THE DARE IS FOR EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM!" she announced with a creepy smile on her face. "Watch Dye Fantasy."

The group all gathered around Alice's laptop and watched the video. Most were highly disturbed but Zim (who again had no knowledge of human anatomy) was only getting ideas. Really REALLY wrong ideas.

"ZIM! Get high on these drugs and let all your little secrets come out."

"I LIKE PONIES!" the green kitten yelled going completely nuts.

"DIB! VIOLET, SAM OR RAITA?"

Everyone surrounded Dib dying to know the answer. Dib stuttered and blushed unable to form words.

"I-I…like…"

**"G'NIGHT EVERYBODY!" **Derp interrupted.

*STATIC*

"Zim?! Zim where are you?!" Alice called.

After he ran off she still hadn't been able to find him.

"ALICE!" she heard Zim shout.

Alice ran towards the sound calling his name more. She kicked a large metal door open and frantically looked around for the small cat.

"Alice! Up here!"

Alice looked up to see Zim in a cage suspended in the air.

"Zim!"

The ground started to shake as a platform rose from below. Alice growled at the figure standing in the center of the platform.

"Come to rescue your little pet huh Alice?" she said.

The girl was wore a dark violet dress and a blue ribbon across her head. She had dark hair with a pink streak down the middle and small white horns sticking out of her head.

"Long time no see…Tori…"

Tori smiled and walked towards her old friend. Alice readied her weapons and Tori stopped.

"Hmmm… You're a bit more psychotic than I remember." She smirked.

"Just let Zim go back and we can easily resolve this." Alice said.

"Aww but why." Tori whined.

She began to float in the air and flew over to Zim who was shaking in the corner of the cage.

"He's just so cute." She said retching into Zim's cage to pet him.

Zim slashed her hand and continued to hide in the corner.

Tori dropped back to the ground and Alice lost it. She ran towards Tori with her knife drawn. Just as she was about to embed it in her stomach A sword flew with incredible speed to Tori's side and blocked Alice's blow. Tori punched Alice in the face and she flew back hitting the ground hard.

"Alice?!" Zim called.

Alice slowly got to her feet and attacked again. Zim's cage door dropped and he fell screaming. Tori caught him and held the cat by his neck. Alice stopped barely an inch away from stabbing Zim in his chest.

"Just give me what I want and your little kitty won't get hurt." She growled.

Alice backed up and glared at her breathing heavily.

"Just because I have more control over my powers that you do…"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT! Just…give me the gem."

Zim started to squirm and struggle and bit Tori's hand. Tori screamed and threw him against the wall. Zim tried to get back up and staggered over to Alice. Her body tensed and her hands started to glow again. Wind whipped around them and with a single blast of power Zim and Tori flew back against the wall. Alice dropped to her knees and fell uncontious…

*STATIC*


	15. Chapter 15

Zim groaned and twitched opening his eyes.

**"Zim? Are you alive?"**

Zim looked up and saw Random Irken Derp looking over him. His wounds were healed and his fur was cleaned.

"D-Derp? What happened?" he asked stretching out his sore muscles.

**"When Alice released that blast of power it knocked you uncontious."**

"What about that Tori human? And what did she mean by gem?"

**"Well I suppose it's about time I tell you a little story…FLASHBACK TIME**!" Derp said looking out into the distance.

**"When Alice was younger she and Tori were very close friends. Both of them were studying dark magic and one day they came upon two red gems. They contained extreme amounts of power and they began to use them to their advantage. But when Tori was infected by the rare deadly vector virus she was fully corrupted and her gem turned her evil. Alice used her own powers to destroy Tori's gem and since then had sworn revenge. She was left badly injured after the three of you fell uncontious. I'm not sure if she's still alive."** Derp said sighing.

Zim let the information run through his still cat shaped head.

"Wait…What happened to Alice?!" he asked starting to panic.

He wasn't sure why he showed so much concern but he did anyways. Zim ran out of the room charging into Alice's room with Derp behind him. Alice was lying in her bed barely even breathing.

"Alice? Alice?!" Zim called.

He jumped on the bed and was stopped from retching Alice by a force-field.

**"Techno said you couldn't be near Alice for two chapters. It won't wear off until tonight."** Derp said sighing.

"B-but what happened to her?"

**"The amount of power she used to defeat Tori was far beyond her limits. With so much power coursing through her body she was thrown into a coma."**

Zim put his paws up on the force-field and sniffled a little. Derp put a comforting hand on his furry shoulder.

**"She'll be fine Zim. Trust me. Alice is a strong girl."** She said with a smile.

"I…I think I'll just stay here for a little longer." Zim muttered curling up next to the sleeping human.

**"Alright then. I'll go start the show."** Derp smiled petting him a little.

*STATIC*

**"Hey guys! It's Derp here. Well Alice and Zim made it out but Alice is uncontious for the moment but she should be fine soon. Anyways Kim!"**

Kim swung in on a vine.

"Hi everybodys! Everyone is now human and the opposite gender for the rest of the chapter!"

(Too many people to rename. Just don't get confused.)

Zim, Tak, Dib and Derp were freaking out beyond belief.

"Dib what are your thoughts on Sam? Do you like her?"

"Well she defiantly not some I hate. But I really don't know her that much. But from what I do know she… she's nice." Dib smiled blushing a little.

"I don't have a lot of dares so I wanna help Alice if it's ok."

**"It's alright but I think Zim might want so alone time with her."** Derp whispered to her.

"Ohhhhh. Okay." Kim said with an odd smile.

She obviously heard that wrong. Kim then disappeared in a puff of smoke with that extremely awkward thought in her head.

**"Techno!"**

Gizmo came crashing through the ceiling alongside sparks and a female irken that was about the same height as him but had dark purple antenna that went down to her waist and bent in a jagged triangle at the end.

She wore a dark grey tank top with a black star and electric blue skinny jeans with black combat boots and a dark grey collar with electric blue spikes on it. She had long eyelashes and electric blue eyes as well.

"Gizmo."

"Yes?"

The female irken glared at him causing him to back into a corner.

"NEXT TIME LAND THE SHIP BEFORE OPENING THE COCKPIT!" she growled like a feral animal before realizing were she was and facing the darers with an innocent smile.

"Sorry about that I'm Techno and you've already met my OC's. I wasn't able to come last time because we had a bit of a problem before Gizmo left the base with him making a light-saber and slicing up half the stuff in the base because he insisted on trying it out blindfolded."

She fixed him with another glare before continuing.

"OK I'm a little mad at Gizmo still so some of these dare might be something to torcher him. ON WITH THE DARES!"

"Gaz: punch Gizmo as many times as you feel like."

Gaz was really only in the mood to punch him once.

"Zim: Alice can touch you again if it is an emergency for the rest of this chapter because the dare ends at the end of this chapter and when you get back you can kill the tallests who by the way are still shorter then you for the rest of this chapter."

Zim remembered what the Tallests had said to her and growled.

"So I killed two Tallests before…WHAT'S TWO MORE?!"

Zim swiped one of Alice's knives off the table and chased the screaming tallests out of the room. She came back covered in blood. She saw the force-field around Alice flicker and Zim walked back over to her. Alice hadn't been effected from the dare and was still her normal self. Zim hugged her quickly before the force-field returned and knocked her back a little.

"Derp where is Lard Nar!? I'm going to make Gir hug him and daring the Vortian would be funny since he hates irkens."

**"You can dare him but I'm not taking in anymore characters. It's getting crowded."** Derp said snapping his fingers.

Lard Nar appeared and Gir hugged him.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked shoving the robot of him.

He disappeared not noticing the Tallests since they were short human girls.

"Dib: You have to sing 'someone who cares by three days grace."

Dib grabbed a mic and took a deep breath…

"Every street in this city  
Is the same to me  
Everyone's got a place to be  
But there's no room for me  
Am I to blame?  
When the guilt and the shame  
Hang over me  
Like a dark cloud that  
Chases you down  
In the pouring rain

It's so hard  
To find someone  
Who cares about you  
But it's easy enough to find  
Someone who looks down on you  
Why is it so hard  
To find someone  
Who cares about you  
But it's easy enough to find  
Someone who looks down on you?

It's not what it seems  
When you're not on the scene  
There's a chill in the air  
But there's people like me  
That nobody sees  
So nobody cares

Why is it so hard  
To find someone  
Who cares about you  
When it's easy enough to find  
Someone who looks down on you?  
Why is it so hard to find  
Someone who can keep it  
Together when you've come undone?  
Why is it so hard  
To find someone  
Who cares about you?

I swear this time  
It won't turn out the same  
Cause now I've  
Got myself to blame  
And you'll know when we  
End up on the streets  
That it's easy enough to find  
Someone who looks down on you

Why is it so hard  
To find someone  
Who cares about you  
When it's easy enough to find  
Someone who looks down on you?  
Why is it so hard to find  
Someone who can keep it  
Together when you've come undone  
Why is it so hard  
To find someone  
Who cares about you?"

Derp actually applauded which Dib found surprising.

"Tak: I don't like you that's why I gave you a choice between kissing Dib or the concert last time and since you picked the concert last chapter you have to kiss Dib and suffer Sam's wrath this chapter cause I want to see how many weapons Sam can use at once."

"OH COME ON!" Tak yelled.

Sam pulled out at least 15 different weapons like swords, guns, ninja stars, chainsaws and a bomb.

Tak gulped and quickly kissed Dib and began running for his life. Sam chased after him like a fricking phyco.

"Prof. Membrane: Believe Dib he's not lying here compare gizmo's DNA to a human's."

She held up a teaspoon of Gizmo's blood that she had gotten from Gizmo the other day when he had first taken Spark's game slave away before he left. Gizmo staggered over to Techno and tried to beg for mercy but only got scratched in the face by her. She licked the blood off her claws and smirked as he writhed around in pain and turned to the camera and growling.

"I'm sorry miss but I don't have my equipment at the moment."

"They that sow the wind shall reap the whirlwind, so yeah I'm just gonna leave him."

"Anyways Mimi: you get a get out of dare free card and so does Gir."

"Yes!" Mimi cheered. Gir glomped him and licked his cheek.

"Tallests: go jump off a cliff and into the ocean."

The Tallests jumped and drowned but they were human so they didn't burn.

"Sparks do the truths please."

Sparks put her game slave down and walked to her mistress' side.

"Yes mistress Techno."

"Dib: Sooo... Who do you like?"

"I-I….I don't know." Dib muttered blushing.

"Prof. Membrane: Do you believe Dib now?"

"Please. I'm sorry son but aliens are completely fictional."

Everyone groaned frustrated.

"Tak: I got nothing so go jump off a cliff like the tallests."

Tak who was revived sighed and jumped in the ocean.

"Gaz: How do you control the weather? It's awesome."

"You mean when I'm pissed off? It just happens. I'm not sure how it works." Gaz said shrugging.

Sparks grabbed her game slave and turned it back on and started to play it again.

"That's all so GIZMO GET UP WERE GOING BACK TO THE BASE NOW!"

She pulled a grappling hook from thin air and used it to go out the hole in the ceiling they had made. Sparks tied a limp and beaten Gizmo to the rope and climbed up before pulling Gizmo out after them.

**"Violet!"**

Violet ran in fangirl squealing.

"OHMYGLOB!"

She glomped Dib and bounced off an invisible barrier.

"I forgot I can't touch Dibby..." Violet cried not really caring that Dib was a girl.

"I'd love to get to know you better and it's okay PySiOteC INVADER, not a lot of people know I exist..." she sighed.

"Dibby chose meh..." she fangirled.

Lucy popped her head in the room.

"He only chose you because Tak's a bitch, and Derp made Sam leave." She said.

"DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME!" Violet hissed.

Lucy disappeared.

"ANYWAYS, Truths, Gaz, what would you do if you were forced to live in the wild with no electronics?"

"Kill whoever's responsible." He said.

"Tak, why do you keep coming back?"

"I can't die! As much as I wish I could."

"Dib, you're awesome. I can't compliment you like Ao Raita but I still think you're an amazing person, and my all-time fav character from the show."

She threw a cupcake into Dib's hands so it would pass through the force-field.

"He he." She giggled.

"Gir, why do the weenies dance?"

Gir just shrugged.

"DARES, THIS IS FOR EVERYONE DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!"

*insert random Harlem Shake video*

"Gaz, idk, write a song and sing it aloud."

"I. don't. sing." He growled.

"Tak, talk in a French accent for one whole chapter."

"Screw you!" Tak said in a French accent.

"Dib, uh... idk, here's a ghost."

Violet tossed her a small container with a ghost in it.

**"Daww. It's so tiny!"** Derp squealed.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the ghost yelled.

(Ur welcome Kim.)

"Go prove paranormal stuff exists." Violet said.

Dib smiled and ran off with the ghost.

"Gir, eat waffles."

"YAY!" Gir squealed gorging on the waffles.

"Tallest- er, uh... short peoples. Go on a gay date together!"

The two humans went on a date to the doughnut shop.

"Skoodge, play Slenderman game."

Skoodge only got two pages and ended up cowering under Alice's coffee table.

"Prof. Membrane, make a bomb and blow up Tak."

Tak was able to flip her off just before she exploded.

"That's all for now, bye!" Violet glared at Dib.

"I can't hug him... Bye Dibby."

**"Lunarcatx!"**

Two cats walked in through the door and fireworks randomly explode outside. One of the cats is obviously Baxy while the other was silver with blue eyes and tail.

"I'm tellin ya Baxy Zim is way smarter than people give him credit for." the silver cat said.

"No way Zim is a retard." Baxy retorted.

"Look at the facts he did create that GPS thingy for Gir in that one episo- oh hey we walked through the door hee hee ANYWAY hi it's Lunex. I'm a cat now YAY!" Lunex said.

"So on with the dares everyone go watch Dora the Explorer." She cringed at the name.

"EVERY SINGLE EPISODE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she screamed with a smirk.

Everyone was dead by the second day of watching.

"Gir act this out "one day some guy named frank created an army of unicorns whom destroyed evil and ruled the land and everybody lived happily ever after the waffle."

Gir grabbed a pile of Alice's old toys and acted it out.

"Dib go watch all the episodes of urban legends on YouTube" Lunex said with a devious look on her face.

**"Holy crap! It's invaderzimdibfan!" **Derp announced.

She jumped in through an open window.

"I'M BACK! Fear me, and stuff. Yay! Dares: Alice: Eat a cupcake!"

Derp shoved a cupcake into Alice's mouth. It fell out and bounced around on the floor.

**"Close enough." **Derp shrugged.

"Zim: Eat an IRKEN cupcake and become taller than the Tallest!"

Zim ate the cupcake happily waiting to grow.

"Nothing's happening!" he whined.

**"The Tallests were already shorter than you so you're already taller than them."** Derp explained.

"Oh…Yay!" Zim beamed.

"Dib: You get a get-out-of-a-dare-free card!"

"Thanks." Dib smiled.

"Truths: Zim: What is a pork cow and why did you call a muffin one?"

"What is this muffin you speak of? THIS is a pork cow!" Zim held up a muffin proudly.

A few people facepalmed.

"GIR: Do you want a muffin?"

Gir took the muffin from Zim's hand and ate it.

"YES!"

"OKAY THAT'S IT BYE!"

She disappeared.

**"Okay since everyone seems sick of these dares I'm gonna turn you guys back to normal now instead of next chapter."** Derp said snapping her fingers.

Everyone turned back to their normal genders, height, and species but Zim was still a cat. The force-fields around Alice and Dib disappeared and everyone went off to sleep and rest their acing bodies…

*STATIC*

Zim was curled up at Alice's side listening to her quiet breathing. All was silent and Zim was taking the time to think about everything that had happened.

He liked Alice as a companion but he was irken. He wasn't capable of love. Even if he was a defective he wasn't that messed up. But still…

He felt something moving next to him and was pulled from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked at Alice. She was waking up!

"A-Alice?!" Zim said gently stepping onto her stomach.

Alice winced a little and slowly opened her eyes.

"Z…Zim?" she whispered.

Zim smiled almost coming to tears. He nuzzled her cheek and Alice reached her hand up gently petting Zim's head. Alice pulled him into a hug and Zim felt the warmth of the body heat.

"I…I was worried about you." Zim smiled.

"Thank you Zim…"


	16. Chapter 16

**"Alice get the fuck up!"** Derp yelled shoving Alice off her bed.

"You ass. I'm still trying to recover. I woke up yesterday!" she mumbled.

**"C'mon I'll help you with the show one more time."** Derp smiled pulling the girl to her feet.

"Hey Everybody! Looks like I'm back to doing your shit." Alice said as Derp helped her to her beanbag chair.

Zim jumped up onto her lap and purred as Alice pet him.

"Okay now Violet's turn!"

"YAY!"

Violet ran in glomping Dib who no longer had a fangirl force-field.

"Dibby! Anyways, guys, meet my new OC Cheyenne!"

A tall thin girl with black hair and green eyes wearing a blue baggy sweatshirt and skinny jeans with boots walked into the room and waved to the group.

"H-hey... I'm new here." She stuttered.

"DUH that's the point. NOW ON WITH THE DARES!" Violet announced letting go of Dib.

"Truths, Dib, TELL US WHO YOU LIKE!" she said sniffling.

"Well I really need a little more time to figure it out. I mean with all you girls fighting over me. Maybe after this chapter I can sort it out." Dib said trying to comfort Violet.

"Gaz, why are you so dark and evil?"

"I don't know. I was just born like this." Gaz shrugged.

"Tak, why do you have a British accent? Your irken. It's weird." Violet said flipping her off.

"Hey screw you! I just have an accent!" Tak growled.

"Gir, where did the last piggy go?"

Gir attempted to jump on Zim's head but ended up knocking Alice over.

"Red, why are you so stupid?"

"He's the stupid one!" Red pouted pointing to Purple.

"Purple, why do you eat so much?"

"Food is good!" Purple said stuffing his face.

"Zim, why are you still a cat?"

"I was just wondering that myself." Zim growled looking over at Derp.

"I've just been so damn lazy." Derp said.

"Also the dares don't reset themselves."

"DARES Dib, I got nothing..." Violet said hugging Dib.

"Gaz, kiss Gir."

Gaz growled and pecked Gir's head who grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

"Tak, you now have an Australian accent. You're welcome."

Tak growled not wanting to speak.

"Gir, go meet Pewdiepie."

Gir disappeared and reappeared in Pewdie's house.

"Oh hey how's it goin' bro?" he asked.

"You smell like bacon!" Gir squealed.

"Red, eat human food."

Red died.

"Purple, uh... wear Gir's suit."

Violet pulled out a shrink ray and shot Purple so he could fit in the suit.

"Zim, eat a taco, and you can't use your paws."

Violet then fangirled over how fucking cute Zim is as a cat while Zim nibbled on the taco in front of him. Avoiding the meat of course.

"THATS ALL!" she posed dramatically.

"What do we do now?" Cheyenne asked.

"Obviously, we leave."

"That's it? We tell them to do stuff then leave?"

"Yeah, next time you're doing this on your own since I'll be busy with my other OCs  
so be prepared."

"Why do you like dib so much? What about Zim?" Cheyenne asked.

"Oh you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Alice growled.

"He's mine."

Violet blushed.

"Uh... dib's cooler, and Alice would kill me if I even said I like Zim. I'd rather face Sam." She explained gesturing towards Sam sitting in the corner slowly losing what sanity she had left.

"No shit I'd kill you." Alice said holding Zim tighter.

"I…can't breathe." Zim choked.

"Plus Dibby is adorable!" Violet squealed hugging Dib again.

"Okay, enough of that nonsense, let's get outta here."

"Uh, okay, but how?" Cheyenne asked.

A giant rainbow llama broke through the wall and landed dramatically.

"Like that." Violet said letting go of Dib and kissing his cheek.

Violet and Cheyenne climbed on the llama and flew away into the sunset dramatically.

"BYE!"

"Invaderzimdibfan!" Alice smiled Zim starting to fall asleep on her lap.

The darer walked in normally.

"Hi!"

She hugged Dib.

"Yay! Dares: Alice: You're now all better and stuff."

Alice picked up Zim and jumped out of her seat feeling better than ever.

"Thanks!"

"Zim: Become Irken and not a cat again, and use the power of your fangirls to try to take over the world, while Dib tries to stop you with the help of HIS fangirls, including me!"

Zim turned back to normal and Alice accidently dropped him from the sudden change in weight.

"Sorry Zim. Let's go get our army." Alice said pulling him on his feet.

"Gaz: You get a Game Slave Virtual Reality! Yay!"

For once Gaz actually smiled.

"Truths: Zim: Who won the battle between your and Dib's fangirls?"

"Well we both started with giant robots then those exploded then we used the ships and those exploded while the fangirls were killing each other and Alice murdered like 70 of them and…wait weren't you there?!"

"Never mind that. I fell uncontious about halfway through. what else happened?" Alice asked.

"Uh…nothing much really. The fangirls all ended up dying and as far as Dib and I…" Zim seemed a little uncomfortable finishing his sentence.

"They were sissy fighting for three hours and they ended in a draw." Derp said trying not to laugh.

Zim blushed and Alice laughed her ass off.

"GIR: Do you love Mimi?"

"YUS!" Gir squealed glomping the SIR unit.

"Okay, that's it. BYE I'M GOIN' TO ANOTHER PLANET!"

The darer teleported away.

"AO RAITA!"

She appeared wearing a sleeveless royal blue dress that had a gold belt around the waist with golden ballet flats. She floated in the air with telekinetic powers while playing "Wake me up" on a guitar.

"I love the new outfit!" Alice squealed then slapped herself realizing how girly that sounded.

"Glad to be back everyone! Alice: Hey dude, glad you're better."

"Thanks buddy." Alice smiled.

"Here's the dare: Watch "Wrecking ball Chatroulette version" without smiling or laughing and you'll get a Len plushie! Me and Zim will be making sure that you don't smile or laugh."

"I'm both disturbed and not amused. NOW GIMME THAT VOCALOID!" Alice snatched the Len doll while deleting the video from her google history.

"You want it Sammy? Huh?" she smiled dangling the doll in front of Sam who was pawing at it.

"Go get it!"

Sam ran out of the room chasing after the Len doll.

"Zim: Sing Alice "Whistle" by Flo Rida, your gonna like this Alice." She said starting to play the rhythm on her guitar.

"Oh my god." Alice muttered giggling a little.

Zim cleared his throat grabbing a microphone.

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

(Look) I'm betting you like people  
And I'm betting you love freak mode  
And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls  
And stroke your little ego  
I bet you I'm guilty your honor  
That's just how we live in my genre  
Who in the hell done paved the road wider?  
There's only one flo, and one rida  
I'm a damn shame  
Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring  
Tryna put it on ya  
Bet your lips spin back around corner  
Slow it down baby take a little longer

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby

It's like everywhere I go  
My whistle ready to blow  
Shawty don't leave a note  
She can get any by the low  
Told me she's not a pro  
It's okay, it's under control  
Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle  
Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes  
Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road  
Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo  
Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle  
So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music  
Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it  
Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby

Go girl you can twerk it  
Let me see you whistle while you work it  
I'mma lay it back, don't stop it  
'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me  
Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh  
Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby"

Alice just laughed while her face turned redder than her shoes.

"Gaz: Play "flappy bird" without getting mad."

"This game is retarded. How can I not be mad?" she said.

She didn't think it was hard she just thought it was stupid. Which makes perfect sense.

"Skoodge: Play "Mad Father" or "Misao"

Skoodge was speaking under Alice's bed with the 'you're dead' screen on her laptop.

"N-never again…"

"Dib: Hey! I know your gonna kill me for this but I've never knew about Big Foot, so would you mind telling me about him?"

"Well sure I'll tell you everything I know." Dib smiled for someone taking interest in his research. For once.

"Why don't you guys go off and talk about your Bigfeets in private." Derp grinned shoving the two out of the room.

"Well we are going to be a while so why doesn't she finish her dares first." Dib smiled.

She nodded and let the darer continue.

"GIR and MIMI: Do the pocky stick game."

Gir ate the entire stick before Mimi had a chance to bite it and kissed her.

"Dawww." Alice smiled hugging Zim.

"Dare for everyone: do a PowerPoint presentation with each one of yourselves as little!"

Alice ended up squealing over Zim as a smeet even long after the PowerPoints were done.

Raita was preparing to leave after her brain had been filled with almost endless Big Foot knowledge but Alice caught her at the last minute.

"You're staying here. I'll need you for something later." She said dragging her back into the room.

"Invader Techno!"

Techno ran in through the door wearing high-tech irken armor, quickly shooting a few lasers out of the door before slamming it behind her as a laser whizzed past her head.

"Sorry about that guys Gizmo created a real life copy of jeti knights, Darthvader, and that army of clones. I really have no idea what it is with him and 'Star Wars' experiments lately, it's kinda freaking me out now. Ok, ON WITH THE DARES!" Techno yelled striking a dramatic pose, then smiling like the Cheshire cat but a whole lot more creepily.

"Prof. Membrane: DO A TEST WITH THE BLOOD ALREADY!" she yelled before switching to her best puppy eyed stare with her purple antenna pressed against her head. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee..." she continued on dragging out the word please for about five minutes before saying, "you know I can go on like this for hours right?"

"Alright sense you asked so nicely." Membrane smiled.

"Tak: Take a long walk off a short pier and fall into the sea, and dance with Gir, before launching yourself into the moon. Your pain is amusing."

Tak did all those things while in an extremely unbearable amount of pain.

"Gaz: I can't really do much other then make you hug Zim and annoy you with the truth I have planned."

Gaz growled and gave Zim a quick one arm hug and Alice tackled her in rage.

"Zim: Kill the tallests as much as you want I am the tormentor of your tormentors for this dare show, other than Dib and Gaz. You are my first fav character in the show Gaz second and Dib third so I can do nothing to harm them unless they earn my wrath." She shot a psychopathic and frightening glare at the tallests and Tak.

"Well thank you. Alice if I may?"

Alice smiled and handed Zim one of her largest knives. Zim chased the Tallests into a corner and lashed at them psychotically while Alice sighed dreamily.

"Dib: I can still make one of your worst nightmares come true without having any reason other than your fear is funny, You're an irken for a the rest of the chapter."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried.

Alice slapped him and he stopped.

"Can you be done now?"

Dib sighed flexing his three fingers.

"Tallest Red: Go to the human water park 'Rock River Rapids' and stand under the giant barrel that dumps water on you."

In a human disguise Red was sent to the waterpark. His feet burned and he screamed in agony when the bucket dropped on him. Derp, Techno and Alice were laughing at his pain from the sidelines.

"It's funny cause he's in horrible pain." Derp smiled.

"Tallest Purple: Play the Slenderman game and if you cower in fear or your character gets killed before you beat it you are a defect."

Purple was too scared to get very far and only got 5 pages.

"DEFECTIVE!" Alice shouted in his ear scaring the crap out of him.

"If anyone is wondering I'M NOT CRAZY! I just like pain and fear."

"Who doesn't?" Alice smiled. "I love it and I'm not crazy."

"Right you just keep telling yourself that." Derp said patting her head.

"My kidney's talk to me. One of them speaks Spanish."

"Skoodge: I think some people forgot you were there anyways dance sing 'iNsAnItY' by Vocaloid! If you do well you get a month's worth of snacks!"

"Wait! You need backup." Derp said scanning the room.

"Tak! You do it."

Tak was about to protest but just shut up and took her microphone.

"The unneeded meaning of start and end

To the disappearance of this soul

Who remembers characters?

From the window of madness, goodbye

Hello, myself

Haven't we met before?

Goodbye, yourself

So, want to talk?

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Unable to run away

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Like the corruption is continuing

The discovered conclusion, disappearing

Outlines fading to black

In the darkness, there's no such thing thing as light

From the inside of madness, goodbye

Hello, myself

Haven't we met before?

Goodbye, yourself

So, want to talk?

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Unable to run away

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Like the corruption is continuing."

Tak took a step forward for her part.

"Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?  
Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you  
Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know  
Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot

iNSaNiTY  
It's like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
Dark? Light?  
iNSaNiTY  
iNSaNiTY."

"sAnIty  
Can't see the dark already  
pUrIty  
The days are longer  
sAnIty  
But that also must sink  
"sAnIty"  
... what is that?

iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
Unable to run away  
iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
The corruption is continuing."

"Lol the song was gender bent." Alice beamed.

Techno turned on a radio and the Sparta remix music started to play.

"GIR: DANCE AND SING CAUSE YOUR DARE IS TO RANDOMLY MAKE UP THE WORDS TO A SPARTA REMIX!"

**AN: I'm too lazy to come up with one so if I can find one on YouTube I'll put a link to it at the end.**

Techno clapped when he was done.

"OK. Maaaayyybe I'm a little crazy." She admitted with another creepy smile.

"Nah. You're find. Just ask my butler Fluffy. The magical winged fire breathing panda." Alice beamed.

Everyone stared at her awkwardly seeing nothing.

"Mimi: Hug Gir I have to admit you two are kinda cute together."

Mimi blushed and hugged her insane little friend while everyone awed.

"Truth time! Gaz: How come you don't doom Zim as much as everyone else? In fact you were going to give him Mimi's memory disk in 'Tak The Hideous New Girl', you actually laughed at his antics in one episode when he covered your brother's face with punch, also you smiled and waved at him in another episode when his escape-pod rammed into the front of yours, AND you didn't doom him when he used you as an umbrella it actually stopped raining right after you made the threat to rip his limbs off and it rains when your angry. Do you like him? Hmmm?" Techno enjoyed asking questions that annoyed people even when she knew it would cause her pain so she didn't care if Gaz doomed her for pointing that stuff out.

"He just doesn't bug me as much and it is kinda funny when he pisses off my brother." Gaz said with an actual smile.

"By the way those two episodes were 'Parent Teacher Night' and 'Bloaty's Pizza Hog'." Derp added.

"Tallests: do you feel guilty yet or do I have to let Zim kill you more? I kinda feel like joining him in the kill cause I like the taste of blood." Techno licked her lips with a faraway look in her eyes as if she was imagining fresh blood on her claws and mouth.

"W-were sorry! Just stop!" Red screeched.

Zim took a second to think. "Eh…one more." Zim smiled motioning for Techno and Alice to join in.

"Gir: Why do you like tacos?"

"CAUSE RUSSIA!" he squealed.

"Prof. Membrane: DO YOU BELIEVE DIB YET?"

"Well I can't confirm it's an alien DNA but it is certainly different from that of normal human beings."

"Baby steps Professor. Baby steps." Derp sighed.

"Mimi: Is Tak nice to you or does she just demand stuff?"

"She is a nice master but can be a little demanding sometimes."

"Hey! I could use some support since apparently everyone wants me dead!" Tak shouted.

Dib: C'mon! You gotta know who ya like! Oh and you're a pretty great singer by the way. GREAT, I feel like I'm starting to fangirl cause you look cute as an irken. WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT!? GAH, I'M TALKING TO MYSELF!"

"Well I really don't know yet. Give me one more night and I swear I'll figure it out." Dib said.

"Skoodge: Do you consider Zim a friend?"

"Well sorta. He has helped me out before but he is kind of a dick."

"Ironic he's the one thing he doesn't have." Derp laughed.

Alice socked her in the gut and Zim decided not to ask what they were talking about. A wise choice indeed.

Zim: eh I was gonna try to annoy you with this question but after seeing you kill the tallests I'm gonna ask a diff one cause you covered in blood looked awesome. Do you like the tallests again or are you still raging? If your raging still please kill them again, the looks on their faces are hilarious when you pick up a knife!"

"I know right?" Alice squealed hugging her blood drenched love.

"I think they've had enough for one day." Zim said tossing the knife behind him and into Red's eye.

"THAT'S IT! CYA!"

Techno jumped out the window and started shooting at random 'Star Wars' characters then switching over to two long katana before disappearing totally into the blur of the battle now covered in blood and looking as if she was enjoying the blood bath.

"Alright last darer tonight is Kim."

Kim flew into the room in Zim's cruiser.

"How on Irk?!" Zim began to protest.

"You need to watch your ship better Zim." Kim cut him off stepping out of the ship.

"Ok Macarena everybody! Raise your hand if you hate me!"

Red, Purple, Tak, and Dib raised their hands. Zim was about to but Alice held it down as Kim shot everyone who raised their hand.

"Reenact the Alice of human sacrifice Creepypasta with the song on repeat! Tak, you're Meiko. Either one of the tallests will be Kaito. Zim is Hatsune Miku. Dib and Gaz are Rin and Len. HAVE FUN!"

Tak, Purple, Zim, Dib, and Gaz were poofed into costumes and they took their microphones.

"The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.

And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.

Never hesitating to slay all within her way.

Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.

Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.

Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin.

If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.

No one would have suspected that she had ever been." Tak sang spinning a sword around her

"The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.

The broken echo of the lies within demented words.

He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland.

Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.

Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.

Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.

A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.

With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath." Purple sang taking a small bow.

"The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.

An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.

She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.

A peculiar country answering to each command.

So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.

Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.

Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.

Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime." Zim sang trying to ignore the fact he was in a mini skirt.

"And as this past two children walked in the woods." Gaz sang.

"Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part." Continued Dib.

"They found an invitation to the queen.

It was the Ace of Hearts.

The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.

Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.

And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly. A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland." They sang together.

"A stubborn elder sister."

"A witty younger brother."

"But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland.

They were never woken from their terrifying dream.

Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale." The siblings finished together.

"I love you all! Bravo!"

Kim Derp and Alice clapped. Alice tried to hold in her laughs of Zim in a Miku outfit.

"Skoodge, you're now a legit dog."

Skoodge turned into a fat green and black puppy.

"Membrane, is it possible to burn water?"

"No. not really." Membrane shrugged.

"Bye everyone!"

Kim chewed a pack of gum and blew a big bubble and floated away.

"Well with that finished there's only one thing left to do. Hit it Raita!"

Alice pointed over to Ao Raita who sat in an awesome DJ booth and she started to play ET by Katy Perry. Alice grabbed a mic and smiled.

"You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all  
All

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial"

Alice grabbed Zim by his collar and kissed him.

*STATIC*

"So… about that date I asked you on a few chapters back..?" Dib questioned.

Violet smiled and nodded.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" she asked.

She smiled and looked away. Dib shrugged then stuck his hands in his pocket. Violet smiled as an idea popped into her mind.

"Hey! The fair's in town, let's go there!"

Dib nodded and violet grabbed his hand and pulled him to the fair.

When the two arrived,

Violet smiled. "Woah… this is cool! Hey, have you ever been here before?"

Dib smiled and nodded. "I came here once with my sister and my dad, and another time with Mortos de Soul Stealer"

Violet frowned in confusion then remembered the episode.

"So what do you wanna ride first?"

Dib looked around then pointed at a roller coaster. "How about that?"

Violet nodded and pulled dib to the ride.

"Two tickets please" violet said sweetly as she handed the man five dollars.

The man handed her two tickets and she dragged dib to the ride. The two strapped in and the ride began. At first it was slow going uphill, but once it reached the top, it sped down. Violet screamed happily and waved her hand in the air. Dib held on tight and looked as though he planned on puking.

Two hours later.

Violet grinned happily as she sipped on her smoothie. Dib was sick from all the rides, and sat on the bench, whimpering.

"So, what do we do next?" violet asked.

Dib looked up and frowned. "Let's stick to something calmer for now… uh, how about the Ferris wheel?"

Violet hopped to her feet then threw her smoothie away and dragged dib off towards the Ferris wheel.  
Dib looked down from the top of the Ferris wheel and looked around. Violet clung to the pole in the middle of the seat and had her eyes shut.

"I WANT DOWN!" she screamed as she hugged the pole.

They had been sitting at the top for ten minutes now, and they still hadn't moved. Dib looked down at violet and frowned.

"Why are you hugging that pole?"

Violet looked up and opened one eye. She awkwardly let go and sat back in her seat.

Suddenly, a mega-phone-voice yelled "DO NOT BE ALARMED! WE ARE HERE TO HELP!"

Violet shrunk in her seat and glared at dib.

"We're stuck up here aren't we?" she asked quietly.

Dib nodded and violet glomped him. Dib blushed as she clung to his arm and looked away.

"I'm sure they'll fix it" he said reassuringly.

Violet nodded and dug her face into his shoulder. Suddenly pink and red fireworks shot up into the sky. Violet and dib stared in awe.

"Fireworks…" dib whispered.

Violet looked around and frowned. "I feel as though I'm being watched… you don't think the whole cast is watching this… do you?"

Dib shrugged and stared at the fireworks.

"Knowing Alice and Derp for being as nosy as they are, I bet everyone's watching" he said nervously.

Violet sat up and looked around.

"Even Sam?!"

Dib looked up confused. "Yeah, probably"

Violet grinned and sat back. She shivered at the cold nightly breeze and dib noticed. Dib quietly took off his trench coat and slipped it around violet. She smiled and snuggled with the jacket.

"You know you aren't getting this back right?" violet said as she leaned on dib.

Dib nodded and sighed. "I know…"

Violet smiled as she walked up the steps, dib next to her. Awkwardly enough, she had walked him back to Alice's place. She looked up at Alice's window and smiled at the light coming out of it.

"Well, I should go" she said shyly.

Dib nodded and walked up the steps.

"That was fun" dib said as he turned around.

Violet still had his jacket, and he knew she didn't intend to give it back anytime soon. Violet smiled and kissed dib's cheek then skipped down the sidewalk towards a rainbow llama sitting by the road. She climbed on the llama and it flew off towards the moon. Dib raised an eyebrow then went inside.

**AN: The Gir stuff I found :)**

results?search_query=gir+sparta+remix&sm=1


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry this took forever you guys. I just didn't really feel like writing for a while. I've been feeling kinda crappy L**

Dib sighed and hung his head low.

"Dib?" he looked over and saw Sam standing behind him.

"You okay?"

He sighed and nodded while Sam sat down next to him.

"I'm just a little stressed. I mean I still can't figure out who I like."

Sam nodded a little and sulked. Sam scooted a little closer to Dib and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You'll figure it out." Sam smiled.

She hugged him and left the room.

"GUYS C'MON! WE MISSED SOMEBODY LAST TIME!" Alice yelled running through the house banging on a pot with a spoon.

She ran past Derp and she took the pot from her hand.

**"Stop it. That's really annoying."** She sighed.

Alice pouted and hit her with the spoon. "EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"

*STATIC*

"Okay apologizes to our new darer DarkDremora4!"

White streaks of energy started to swirl around the room while a blue mass of energy starts to build in the middle. The blue mass of energy started expanding, while the white streaks of energy increase in speed while the silhouette of a figure appears in the middle of it all. The energy then built to its fullest unleashing a strong force that knocked everybody against the walls.

A male half demon/half celestial being stood in the room. He had spiky, anime-styled black hair with red highlights and dark blue eyes. He wore an open, black long-sleeved trench coat, with the Kanji symbol for "Warrior" on the back, cobalt blue shirt, black pants with red lines going down both sides of each leg and black steel-toed combat boots. He crossed his arms against his chest.

"Hmph. Seeing as how it caught my interest, I've decided that I would give a crack at this whole 'Truth Or Dare Show' event that Random Irken Derp came up with. This time though, I'm mainly just going to be using Truths to 'gather information' about our Hostess Alice." He closed his eyes and looked away.

"...whom I hope is feeling better."

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Alice smiled.

The cast awed and he growled and glared at them while a black aura, cackling with red electricity surrounded him.

"ANYWAY...! Like I said, I'll mainly be gathering information from Alice that I may or may not use for future Truths & Dares. Though I DO still have a couple of Dares prepared. Anyway, Alice! I'm going to list different series' for four different categories, and you tell me whether you've seen them, if you enjoy them and any extra details and opinions on them you'd like to give. Aright?" he smirked.

"Okay. Ask away!"

"Category 1: Animes!  
1. DragonBall Z  
2. Naruto/Naruto Shippuden  
3. Yu-Gi-Oh  
4. InuYasha  
5. Digimon  
6. Bleach  
7. Soul Eater"

"I've heard of most of these but haven't seen any. Sam's the real anime geek."

"Category 2: Video Games!  
1. Super Mario Series (The RPG games/series' are included)  
2. Sonic the Hedgehog Series (Cartoons, Anime and Comics can be included if you wish)  
3. Mario Kart Series (It has enough games to be considered its own series)  
4. Super Smash Bros. Series  
5. The Legend of Zelda Series  
6. Final Fantasy Series  
7. Kingdom Hearts Series  
8. Pokémon Series  
9. Street Fighter Series  
10. Ape Escape Series"

"YAY! I love Kingdom Hearts. I've played at least one game from most of these series but they were mostly demos at Target. I think I'm gonna start getting more into Zelda though."

"Category 3: YouTube Channels!  
1. GameGrumps  
2. JonTron  
3. TheRunawayGuys (Including their separate channels: ChuggaaConroy, NintendoCaprisun, ProtonJon)  
4. TheRadBrad  
5. RaedWulfGamer"

"I actually haven't heard of most of these guys. I'll look 'um up later."

"Category 4: TV Shows!  
1. The Walking Dead  
2. Impractical Jokers  
3. Tosh.0  
4. Conan O' Brian  
5. Any Sitcoms"

"Damnit I hate sitcoms! Tosh is awesome and I watch jokers every once in a while. I hope you've gathered enough info for one chapter." Alice smiled.

"That's all I can think of at the moment, and I apologize for the length...I'd just rather go ahead and acquire any-and-all information I could use for potential Truths or Dares I could use in the future. I also don't like to waste time."

"Next, my question for Zim: Zim, out of every character from the IZ universe, who would you choose as your permanent partner to help conquer Earth, and why?"

"If I had to choose I would have to say the Gaz human. She just seems to have evil potential." Zim said while Alice growled behind him.

"Now then... On to the DARES! Dib: You are to transform into a SIR unit and serve Zim's EVERY demand for two whole chapters! ALSO...! You are to REMAIN Zim's SIR unit until the dare is over! No one else's dare, such as a transformation type dare, or a 'rescue' type dare from your fangirls, can interfere!" he chuckled smirking at Dib.

"FUCK!" Dib cursed as he was turned into a small SIR unit with his classic hair and dark blue eyes.

"Shut your filthy electronic mouth and fetch me a sandwich slave!" Zim yelled sending the little Dib unit on his way.

"Tallests…" he glared at them while his blue eyes flashed red for a split second. "You two are to fight to the death in the most painful death match possible. (Alice can arrange with setting that up) And the winner/survivor, whom would probably be in horrible condition, will then be killed horribly by Zim!" He smirked crudely at them.

Alice cackled evilly and transported the group to a huge battle arena. The cast sat in the bleachers and Red and Purple stood in the middle with random bloodstained weapons scattered around them. Alice stood in the very center with an unsettling grin on her face.

"There are no rules. Kill the other the fastest you can and survive my little deathtraps I've scattered around. Good luck but not really." Alice giggled teleporting to the stands to watch the show.

Red stood panting covered in blood. It was hard to tell which was his and which were his violet partner's. He dropped to his knees clutching a sword in his hands. Alice jumped down from the stands clapping slowly.

"Well done. But we aren't done yet."

Zim held a chainsaw behind him and laughed manically. The group was poofed back to Alice's room Zim now drenched in blood.

"Gaz: Kill the one here that you dislike the most."

Gaz shot her dad in the head.

"GIR: Do the dance that Chris Farley (R.I.P.) did in the Chip N' Dales skit from SNL."

Pure awesome.

"Well...that's it for me. No point in staying here any longer. Farewell." He left the same way he appeared yelling "Chaos Control!"

"Alright Violet!"

She entered the room still wearing Dib's jacket and smiled.

"Heyo! I planned on having Cheyenne do my dares today, but I kinda killed her off along with my story... Anyways, Truths, Dib, did you figure it out yet?"

"I'll announce it at the end of the chapter." Dib smiled.

"Gaz, are you secretly in love with Zim?" Violet grabbed Gaz and shoved her into Zim.

Alice Gaz and Zim all tried as hard as they could not to kill her.

"Gir, tell me, why are you friends with the cows?"

"Cows are fun!" Gir squealed.

"Zim, hi. That's all I got."

"Uh…hi?" Zim awkwardly waved.

"Tak, why are you evil?"

"I'm irken. We're all evil." Tak sighed.

"Mimi, what exactly are you? You look like a chubacabra..."

"I'm a SIR unit you ass…" Mimi growled.

"DARES! Dib, this is more of a question, but eh, what is a chubacabra?"

"It's kinda like a Mexican Bigfoot." Dib explained.

"Gaz, I dare you to play an eroge game."

"Screw you." She growled.

"Gir, dance on the moon in a rocket of cheese and taquitos."

And that's what he did!

"Zim, become human, and a girl."

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP DOING THIS TO ME?!" Miz screamed.

"I share your pain baby…" Alice said hugging her.

"Tak, eat a cheeseburger."

Tak gagged on the cheese and was burned by the meat until her mouth burned off.

"Mimi, ask Gir out already, sheesh."

"Gir? Do you want to..?"

Gir squealed and picked Mimi up bridal style running out of the room.

"That's all for today!" Violet walked out in Dib's jacket normally.

"I'm probably never getting that back." Dib sighed.

"Techno!"

Techno walked into the room holding a voodoo doll of herself and covered in blood.

"Sorry I had to wrestle this thing away from a certain homicidal maniac that your creator made. I have no idea how he got this but stabbing it hurts." She said raising the doll witch still had a knife in its head up while rubbing her left temple with her other hand.

"OK moving on! Dares: Zim: kiss Gaz, sorry Alice it was Gizmo's request kill him if you want, but I gotta revive him before I leave cause he is the star of my newest fanfic." she snapped her fingers and Gizmo appeared.

Miz quickly kissed Gaz and Alice ran up behind Gizmo stabbing him in the head. She casually dropped the knife and sat back down like nothing happened.

"Gaz: I dare you to smile. Someone told me it would cause Armageddon I just want to test that theory."

Gaz rolled her eyes and the corners of her mouth twitched. Alice jumped behind the couch and waited for the end. Nothing happened.

"Huh." Alice shrugged.

"Tak: Jump into the ocean, then wear a suit made of steaks covered in BBQ sauce over your uniform and let Gir eat it off you, then go annoy Johnny the homicidal maniac!"

Techno and Alice watched in extremely creepy glee as she was burnt, drowned, burned again, eaten by Gir and then shredded by Nny.

"That was funny! Ok next! Tallests: No snacks for a week. Try to eat any and I'll kill you with my bare claws." She licked her claws with that psycho-in-dreamland look again before snapping back into reality and watching as their snacks were confiscated.

The Irken leaders cried in the pain of withdrawal and Miz and Alice were given a portion of the snacks to eat in front of them.

Sparks jumped through the window and waved before turning to Techno.

"Can I do the rest of the dares? Please?"

"Sure Sparks, go ahead."

"Dib: My mistress is probably going to deactivate me for this but I don't care, kiss Techno!"

Techno immediately looked like she was going to shred her own SIR unit in a highly psychopathic fashion but chains shot out from the wall and caught her mid lunge anchoring her to the wall and making her drop the voodoo doll and knife.

Dib quickly pecked her lips and Techno growled.

"I hate you Sparks."

"I know, moving on. Mimi: go on a date with Gir."

"Alright." Mimi shrugged taking Gir's hand.

"Gir: sing the taco song while it rains all your favorite foods outside!"

"No burritos just tacos no  
No burritos just tacos no  
No burritos just tacos no  
No burritos just tacos no  
no no no no...  
can i have a burrito? no  
can I have an enchilada? no  
one fajita an 2 quesedillas? no no no  
no no no no...  
no enchiladas, no tostadas, no quesedillas, only tacos  
no burritos just tacos no, no burritos just tacos no  
no no no no...  
se la balle calita  
Americano esta bailando,  
Peruviano esta bailando  
Nicaraguenze esta bailando  
Never heard of it esta bailando  
No burritos just tacos no

No burritos just tacos no

No burritos just tacos no

No burritos just tacos no

No enchiladas, no quesedillas, no fajitas, no tostadas  
Only Tacoooos  
a la balle calita  
doot doot doo doo doo doo doo...  
no burritos just tacos no, no burritos just tacos no  
can I get a cheeseburger? No  
can I get a...faaa…no  
Can I get anything? no  
No no only tacos?  
No no Tacos  
No burrtios just tacos no

Only Tacos!  
Only Tacos!  
Only Tacos!  
Only Tacos!

Sorry sir we're out of tacos

Sorry sir we're out of tacos

Sorry sir we're out of tacos

Sorry sir we're out of tacos

Sorry sir we're out of tacos

Sorry sir we're out of tacos"

Gir sang while standing outside with his mouth wide open.

"Skoodge: Sing 'Hey Soul Sister' to Tak she needs a break from the pain my psycho mistress has been afflicting upon her even if it is funny."

Skoodge blushed a little and took the microphone from Gir.

"Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you

And so I went and let you blow my mind

Your sweet moonbeam

The smell of you in every single dream I dream

I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided

Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me

You gave my life direction

A game show love connection, we can't deny I I-I-I-I

I'm so obsessed

My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

The way you can cut a rug

Watching you is the only drug I need

Some gangster, I'm so thug

You're the only one I'm dreaming of

You see I can be myself now finally

In fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)"

Sparks clapped when he was done before jumping out the window. Once she was a ways away the chains dropped Techno and slunk back into the wall.

"I'm going to kill that robot when I get back to the base. Moving on. Truths: Tak: Why do you even want to be an invader anyways? If you hadn't tried to take revenge on Zim maybe people wouldn't hate you so much."

"I was just tired of people thinking that I couldn't do shit! Being an invader would help change that." Tak sighed. "Plus Zim's a dick anyways."

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU FUCKER!" Alice growled.

"Tallests: Is Zim literally programed to destroy other irkens and protect non-irken planets or is that just another glitch in his PAK? Just curious cause he seems better at defending planets from other aliens then taking them over, I mean he did save Earth on several occasions but never took it over and he destroyed half of Irk and killed the previous tallests more than once."

"It's just a Pak glitch that was almost like a very serious dieses. Zim's Pak was the first to get the glitch in over 500 years." Red explained.

"Zim: This is another one from Gizmo: Is Gaz at least a little more tolerable then most humans?"

"Yes. I suppose." Miz shrugged.

"That's all I got right now. CYA!" Techno walked out the door wincing in pain and wondering where the voodoo doll went.

"RAITA!"

Ao Raita appears through a blue portal holding a portal gun.

"Hey! Look what I just got!"

She shot a portal at the ceiling then on the ground and jumped in.

"BEST- GIFT- EVA- AAA-AAA!-! OK- THATS- EN- OUGH!"

She jumped out a little dizzy for a second and handed out portal guns to everyone.

"Everybody: Let's do a REAL map together! Also you can keep the gun, accept it as a Valentine's Day gift."

"Fuck ya!" Alice cheered.

The Tallests were the only ones that couldn't figure it out.

"Zim: You're a boy irken now, go get him Alice!"

Alice shot a Portal above Zim and dived into the portal on the floor.

"I love you!" Alice squealed as Zim gasped for air.

"Tak: Here's a Death-Proof card, you may need it."

"No shit." Tak sighed smiling a little and taking the card.

"Gaz: Never played Vampire Piggy Slave, can I play it on your game slave 2 please?"

"Get your own!" Gaz snarled.

"Alice and Zim: Now you do the pocky stick game.

Alice grabbed the stick ate it and kissed Zim.

"Close enough." Alice smiled.

"Dib: Hey! Question, what do you think about me?"

"Well you're a very nice girl and the fact that you haven't killed me is good." Dib smiled blushing.

"Oh! Almost forgot! I wanted to give you something for Valentine's Day Dib, hope you like it."

She held out her hands and closed her eyes. A blue glow formed between their hands.

"I gave you half of my telekinetic powers, I know you love paranormal stuff so now you have some inside of you."

"Wow! Really?" Dib smiled lifting a pencil off of Alice's desk with his mind. "This is so cool!"

"Alice: What is your favorite Pewdiepie videos? Mine's Skate 3, Amnesia, Happy Wheels, To the Moon and Mad father."

"Cool. I like Octodad, The Small Horse, Outlast and Happy Wheels. His Irresponsible Dad voice is awesome!"

"Zim: Besides your antennas, what other part of your body is sensible? For example: Mine's the neck."

"Of course not! Zim is not sensitive!"

Alice sneaked up under Zim's chair and itched the bottom of his feet. He screamed and fell out of the chair and Alice giggled.

"It's alright Zimmy. I have that too."

"Alright we got one more new darer. Vcsalexl!"

"Zim, Tallests, and Skoodge: does the length of antenna correlate with a male's sexual prowess?"

"Not exactly. Irken's don't reproduce like you human's do so there isn't much difference in length of are antenna."

"Tak: kick dib in the family jewels."

"What's that?"

Alice walked up and whispered into her antenna.

"Oh. Alright." Tak turned around and kicked Dib and he squealed falling to the ground in pain.

"And Gir: here's a cupcake to replace the one you lost."

"YAY!" Gir cheered and hugged the darer.

"Alright that's it for the dares so now let's get to what about half you guys wanted to see. Dib! It's time to pick your girl!" Alice announced.

Sam Violet and Ao Raita stepped forward and Alice cleared her throat.

"Congratulation girls. You three have made it to the top three candidates. Sorry to all you other fangirls but you were all very close to making the cut. Now Dib, I'll leave the rest to you." She smiled stepping away. Dib sighed and stepped in front the three girls. "Listen guys. You…know I can't choose all of you and if I don't I just hope that we can still be friends. So…Sam?"

Sam stepped up to Dib and everyone held their breath. Dib sighed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Sam nodded and hugged him back. Dib let go and turned to the other two girls.

"Violet?"

Dib stepped up to her putting a hand on her cheek. He pulled her close and kissed her. Even Sam and Raita eventually applauded for the couple. Even Derp felt a tear in her eye.

"Happy one week late Valentine's Day everybody!" Alice smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

"Shit shit SHIT!

Alice watched her health deplete to 0 and the text of who just killed her appeared on screen.

"DAMN YOU MR. CLUCKERS! More like Mr. Fuckers."

Alice growled as she respawned and picked up some ammo.

**"Alice. You've been playing that game for 6 hours. We gotta start the show soon."**

"In a minute."

Derp rolled her eyes and went to go unplug the T.V. Alice held out her hand and Derp froze.

"Oh no you don't."

**"ALICE!"**

"Fine! I just got killed anyways." She sighed.

"Alright. Violet! C'mon."

Violet ran in and gasped.

"Woah... wait. What. Realization in 3...2...1... DIBBY CHOSE ME!"

Violet squealed and glomped SIR unit Dib.

"I had a moment of complete and total doubt there...that was so dramatic... it was like... watching the bachelor... but like living it!"

A half irken/half human with black hair and blue tips; wearing a blue and black stripped uniform walked into the room and frowned.

"So, uh... I think I made a wrong turn... Where am I?" he asked.

"Zander! What did I tell you about jumping dimensions?"

"Not to do it... hey! Alex pushed me!" Zander protested

"I don't care! You shouldn't have been near the portal in the first place!" Violet scolded.

"So why are you here then?"

"This is Random Irken Derp's dare show. I come here sometimes and do dares."

"Oh, okay...so who are these people?"

"Uh, you know Zim and Dib... everyone else is just side characters…except Gir, we all love Gir" Violet smiled hugging Gir.

"Oh okay...one last question"

"Okay"

"Could you send me back to my dimension? I kinda have this whole fanfic thing going on right now..."

"Oh! Right! That…" Violet used her magical author powers to send Zander back.

"Anyways, Dares, Zim, play violin."

Zim really sucks at playing the violin

"Gaz, draw yourself as an anime character."

Gaz drew and awesome anime version of herself.

"Tak, play Minecraft."

"This is boring." Tak wined.

"Tallest, both of you build a house."

The Tallests really suck at building stuff.

"And Skoodge, go to Invadercon…"

"I'M GOIN TOO!" Alice cheered dragging Skoodge off to the convention.

"Truths, Zim, are you really irken? Or are you a duck?"

Insert dramatic music here.

"What's a duck?" Zim asked.

"Gaz, why did you dance that day?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? The only time I ever danced was to save the Earth. And the only reason I did THAT is because I didn't have anything better to do." Gaz explained.

"Tak, if you could date anyone in this room, who would it be?"

"Maybe…Skoodge?"

"Tallest, if irkens don't need to eat, then why do you do it so much? And how are you two so skinny?"

"Irken's actually do need to eat but not very often. We're skinnier because our organs have been shoved into our chest plates. Don't ask me why. It's traditional." Red explained.

"And snacks are good!" Purple smiled.

"Skoodge, what was Invadercon like?"

"It was weird. People just kept saying 'nice costume' and I think Alice had a seizure or something."

Alice walked in behind him hold a bunch of plushies and autographed stuff.

"It's called fangirling!"

"And lastly, dib…" Violet stared down at Dib.

"Why did you choose me?" she asked glomping Dib again.

"Well…Sam and Raita are nice and all but you're also funny, sweet and kinda cute. It's nice to be with someone that can make me smile." Dib said blushing.

"I luvz youhhh!" Violet kissed Dib's cheek then sat in the corner.

"Just pretend I'm not here! I want to watch..."

Violet started fangirling. "He he he...Dibby!" she smiled and messed with Dib's jacket.

"I won! Oh right! I'm supposed to be quiet..." she zipped her lips and smiled creepily.

"He he he."

"Okay then." Alice shrugged.

An energy beam blasted through the wall and across the room to the other side. The Tallests, who were standing in the beam's path, got caught in it and accidentally got killed. Everybody wondered what happened and looks to where the beam came from only to see Dark Dremora4 with his arm raised and palm opened.

"Huh...didn't know they were there. Oh well. Does anybody here even really care?" he looked around to see everyone's reactions which were mostly everyone nervously shaking their heads then closed his eyes and smirked. "Ha! Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Before I start, I'd like to thank Alice for answering those questions. I'm sure that the info I gathered from them will come in handy in the future. And if not, they were interesting nonetheless. Also, if I happen to think of any more 'information gathering questions', I hope that you'll answer those as well. Because even if I can't find a way to use the info gathered from them on this show, I STILL feel as though they're a good way to learn more about you and get to know you since you're the hostess...Plus, you're also a little psychotic."

"Oh stop it." Alice smiled and the darer let out a friendly chuckle.

His face went serious again in less than a second.

"Well, that's enough playing around. Let's begin. First...Truths! Gaz: I'm honestly surprised that you chose to kill your father for my Dare! Dib, Tak or even Alice sure...but not your father. From what I remember from the episode 'Bloaty's Pizza Hog' (Though, it has been a very LONG time since I've seen that episode, I'll admit), your father seemed to be one of the characters you genuinely cared about. While you were excited about being able to go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog for your 'Annual Family Dinner' (Or whatever), you also seemed somewhat happy that you were also going to spend time with him. The fact that during the episode you constantly warned and threatened Dib that if he did ANYTHING to mess it up that he'd pay dearly; only adds to that. So...was I wrong?"

**"Wait I have an explanation."** Derp cut in. **"I was sorta distracted while I was writing this chapter and I thought you said kill the person she hated the LEAST. So Gaz I accidently made you kill your dad."** Derp chuckled nervously.

"I keep telling you to not watch cat videos while you're writing!" Alice sighed.

**"But they're so cute!"** Derp squealed. **"So why don't we do that over okay?"**

Gaz beat Derp to death with a pipe.

"Tak…" Dremora sighed.

"You know...if it makes you feel any better Tak, I honestly don't hate you. I actually think you're a pretty cool character. One that I would've liked to have seen gotten more development. And had the show not been cancelled, you would have since you were supposed to re-appear for season 2 and even become a main character for the series finale. Your skills are also pretty impressive and I definitely believe that you're worthy of the 'Invader Title'. Not to mention that I've seen and played a lot of content/material that had female characters with personalities similar to yours. And I thought most of them were pretty damn cool characters. The point I'm trying to make is this; I'm familiar with characters similar to you and I've 'gotten close and connected' to them to where I can somewhat sympathize with them and their motives for doing things. Such is the case with you, thus I truly don't hate you. I'm not happy that you tried to steal Zim's mission, and am glad he won, but I don't hate you for it either. Hope this helps. ...Also don't forget that 'Death-Proof' card you were given last chapter by Ao Raita."

"Wow… No one has ever been that nice to me before…" Tak smiled blushing a little.

"Anyway, my question for you is this: Excluding Tallest Purple, why and how are you different from most, if not all, of the other Irkens? I mean you have purple eyes (Which I actually think are kind of pretty.), you have a beauty mark, a British accent AND you're taller than most of the average-sized Irkens! I mean it's obvious that you're an Irken, but you still look out of place. Care to explain this?"

"Well most of you haven't seen that many irkens before and therefor haven't seen how common some of these things are. I can't explain how I ended up this way. It's just how I was made. I just happen to have some of the more rare characteristics. I'm taller because I'm smarter and purple eyes aren't as rare as blue or any other color. And uh…thank you for the compliment." Tak explained.

"Oh, and Alice? Tak DOES have a point...Zim IS kind of a dick."

Alice growled drawing her knife. He calmly raised a hand to Alice while slightly smirking.

"Heh, now calm down there 'killer'. While Zim is indeed kind of a dick, that's one of his characteristics that, in my opinion at least, helps make him such an awesome character! It's simply one of the MANY reasons why we all like Zim so much. It's part of who he is. Besides...he honestly wouldn't be much of an evil invader if he WASN'T a dick. Right?"

"True." Alice said stowing away her weapon.

"Wait did you just call me killer?"

"Alright, back to Truths. Alice: "What all Video Game Systems (Both Home Consoles and Handhelds) do you have, what are your top five favorite Video Game series' and how old were you when you took your first step onto the path of the Gamer?"

"Heck, I'll even give you MY answers to those questions if you want!"

"Well ever since I was a little kid I used to watch my Dad play some games on our old PlayStation. At the moment I have a PS2, Wii, DSi, 3DS and I play games on my laptop. My favorite game series is Portal without a doubt. My other favs are Kingdom Hearts, Katamari Damacy, God of War and Last of Us. That game is sweet!" Alice smiled.

"And I wouldn't mind hearing how you became a gamer." Alice smiled.

"Zim: Hey, don't forget that Dib is STILL your SIR unit forced to serve your EVERY demand, regardless of what it is. And don't forget that at the end of this chapter the Dare wears off and he transforms back. So make use of that time while you still can."

"Already working on it!" Zim called.

He was sprawled out in a recliner with Dib standing by him with a tray full of drinks taped to his head.

"Another one Dib-slave!" Zim ordered.

Dib sighed and went back to the kitchen.

"Well if anyone has ever wanted to see Zim drunk he probably will be by the end of this chapter." Alice sighed looking around at all the empty glasses that were once filled with irken drinks.

Dib brought another drink out and Zim took a big sip before throwing it in his face.

"Now go detonate yourself outside." Zim said making a shooing motion with his hand.

Dib went outside and exploded before reappearing in front of Zim.

"Damnit…" Dib sighed.

"Oh, one more thing... Here, take this." Dremora handed Zim a card.

"Eh?" Zim inspected it but had no idea what it was.

"It's a 'Gender-Bender Neutralizer' card. With this, whenever somebody dares you to transform into a female, this card will prevent that from happening. Heh, I think you've been through that enough. However, this card will only work ONCE! And it can't prevent you from transforming into something else. Understand?"

Zim nodded stashing the card in his Pak.

GIR: "Why was there bacon in the soap?"

"I MADE-"

"I KNOW you made it yourself! What I'm asking is, WHY did you choose bacon? Why not something else you enjoy? Like for example...a taco, a waffle, pizza or a suck munkey?"

"Cause that's what I had in the bathroom!" Gir squealed.

"Prof. Membrane: Hmm...Are you proud of your kids? If so, will you STILL be proud of them...even IF the paths they choose to do in life are not what YOU would recommend for them?"

"Of course I do. And my boy will come around to real science one day." Membrane smiled.

"Now that the Truths are out of the way. It's time to get to the Dares! GIR & MiMi: I've always been curious as to what you would look like, so transform into Irkens for the rest of this chapter. Then I dunno...go on a date or something" he shrugged nonchalantly.

Gir turned into an irken with bright blue eyes and Mimi had burning red eyes. They both wore gray and blue and red irken uniforms.

"Hey Master! I'm just like you!" Gir squealed.

"Shut up Gir and go get Zim a martini bucket." Zim muttered.

"Alice, since you're wanting to get more into Zelda, then you'll probably enjoy this Dare. Plus, I'm interested in seeing what you'd all look like."

"Everybody: Fulfill the roles of the characters from The Legend of Zelda series and then go on your own long and epic Adventure through the world of Hyrule! After it's over, you will all return to whatever form you were before the Dare began. Now, here is the list of roles for each of you."

"Zim as Link"

"Screw you…" Zim mumbled falling over.

"Alice as Princess Zelda (It's the perfect role for you because you're BOTH strong-willed females that have incredible magical powers.)"

"Yay! Love interest!" Alice cheered hugging Zim.

"GIR as Navi"

"HEY! LISTEN!"

Zim punched him in the face.

"MiMi as Tatl"

"Tak as Imp-Form Midna (I don't really care for her Normal Form)"

"I know right?!" Alice began to rant about how weird her normal form is.

"Tallest Purple as either Zant"

"Tallest Red as Ganondorf"

"Random Irken Derp as Sheik (I know that Sheik is actually Zelda in a magically transformed disguise, but considering you CREATED Alice, whose role is that of Zelda, it works.)"

"Yeah I guess." Derp shrugged.

"Prof. Membrane as a Wise Sage"

"Dib as Dark Link"

"Wait does that mean I'm him?!" Dib asked pointing at Zim.

"Gaz as Tetra (Technically, Tetra is both the descendant AND reincarnation of Princess Zelda from 'Ocarina of Time', thus making Tetra 'Wind Waker's' (And its Sequel's) Princess Zelda. However, Tetra as just herself is pretty different from Zelda. And I think that both Gaz and Tetra have somewhat similar personalities to one-another. Plus..." he bowed his head. "They've both lost a mother."

"Skoodge as Tingle (...Sorry)"

"OH IRK NO!" Skoodge cried.

"Hm, something's missing but what? Ah! I know! How about we have Mini Moose guest star for the role of Link's fateful steed Epona!"

"Nyah!"

"And this one is just for Alice herself!

Alice: Watch these three funny-ass YouTube videos and tell me what you thought of them. You can even invite your friend Sam since she's, as you stated, 'the real Anime geek'. Oh, and even though you've never seen these Animes, you can STILL get a damn good laugh out of these parodies."

"Speaking of which where is Sam? I haven't seen her since last chapter. Oh well" Alice shrugged.

1. "Leather Pants" (A Yu-Gi-Oh Parody/Music Video) by CardGamesFTW"

2. "Yu-Gi-Oh: Bonds Beyond Time Abridged" (A Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Movie Parody) by ObeyMyRod

3. "TFS Movie: Lord Slug Abridged" (A DragonBall Z Movie Parody) by TeamFourStar"

"SHUT UP I AM LADY GAGA!" Alice yelled laughing her ass off.

"Hmph. Well, I'm done here. Thanks for having me back or whatever. Later!"

He started walking to one of the holes in the walls caused by his energy beam then stopped and turned his head towards Dib and Violet. He sighed then started walking towards them.

"Hey. Ummm... I came to give my congratulations to the new happy couple. Heh, though I guess you being a SIR unit due to my Dare made the whole 'lovey-dovey' thing a tad awkward and what-not huh?"

Dib nodded.

"Well look at the bright side; once this chapter ends, the Dare is over and you'll return back into your original human form. That should makes things easier." He started scratching his head while looking uncomfortable.

"Well, err...once again con-congratulations to both of you for ughhh...finding love and happiness with each other, or whatever. I, ahh...w-wish you two the best of luck and everything. And well...I...ummm...you know...ah, never mind I'm no good at this kind of thing."

He started walking away but Violet stopped him by giving him a hug thanking him causing him to slightly blush due to embarrassment making the cast go aww again...Which he then growled and glared at them again before walking away.

"Tch, how embarrassing! I think I'm starting to get soft. What a pain..."

He took off flying at supersonic speeds.

"Daww. Now Ao Raita!"

She appeared with a black electric guitar playing "World is Mine" by Hatsune Miku then floated in the air heading towards Alice.

"Hey buddy! I need help. I'm trying to write an IZ fanfic but I can't think of anything. Any ideas?"

"I writer with no ideas?! We must speak of this more!" Alice announced.

"Perhaps you could write some ideas she was way too lazy to bring to life." She said pointing to Derp.

"Shut up! I was just too busy!"

"Or maybe we could do a collab. Either way I'd love to work with you." Alice smiled. "But let's finish this chapter first."

"Zim: Man I was right! You ARE sensitive." Raita laughed.

"You don't know ZIM!" Zim yelled glaring at a mirror.

"Derp: OMG 72 reviews?!"

Raita handed her a genius writer award.

**"Aww thanks."**

"It feels like yesterday when I first came here to the show."

She snapped her fingers and Zim was tied up in a chair.

"If you're not sensitive as you say, then without laughing or moving resist Alice tickling you!"

"YES!" Alice cheered.

She cracked her knuckles and walked over to Zim smiling psychotically.

Zim began laughing with tears in his eyes begging for her to stop as Alice tickled him.

"Violet: Just read yesterday one of your fanfics, you're good."

"Thanks!" Violet smiled still sitting in the corner.

"Dib: I think you'll be needing this."

Raita gave him another black trench coat.

"Thanks." Dib smiled.

"Aww. Now you guys match!" Alice squealed.

"Gir and Mimi: I have a better idea, instead of you being irkens…" Raita snapped her fingers.

"You're now humans for the rest of the chapter."

Both of them had silver hair Gir's was short and messy and Mimi was neat and just went past her shoulders. Gir wore a silver shirt with short light blue sleeves that matched his eyes and long dark gray sleeves underneath. He had a Gir jacket from Hot Topic tied around his waist and gray sweatpants with white dirty tennis shoes.

Mimi wore a light gray t-shirt and a navy blue jacket with small cat ears on the hood. Her eyes were red and the irken symbol was tattooed on her forehead. She wore a tattered jean skirt and tight black pants with black ballet flats and a single navy blue glove on her right hand.

"You guys look awesome." Alice smiled.

"Tak: Help me with something please." She snapped her fingers and appeared a S.I.R unit with blue glitchy eyes.

"Do you know how to fix my friend's S.I.R unit Zen? He has never act th-"

RIIIP!

Zen ripped most of her dress by climbing on her, he then fell on the floor looking at her in shock. He shut his eyes tightly and Raita facepalmed annoyed while blushing hard.

"I'll come back later!" She snapped her fingers and they both disappeared.

**"Alright we better go. Night!" **Derp waved.

"Zim? Anything you want to add?" Alice asked Zim.

"Where the hell is my martini bucket? Iz gotta take a crap." Zim fell over and Alice carried him to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Violet walked around Alice's house quietly.

"I think they forgot I was still here..."

She peeked her head into Zim's room seeing Zim asleep and a complete wreck. Violet frowned and shut the door walking away.

"This place is a maze...I don't know how I come and go around here every chapter..." She peeked her head into the girl's room seeing Sam and Tak in separate beds. One black one purple. She simply shut the door and kept walking. "Hmm..." Violet shuddered. "I guess I'll stick around until the next dare session starts…"

*STATIC*

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…" Zim moaned from his room.

"Aww. Poor Zimmy's got a hangover." Alice sighed petting Zim's head.

"I don't think I can sustain any dareshow torture today. Zim will just stay in bed."

Alice nodded. "I'll stay right with you then. Derp can take one more chapter today."

**"No way!"** Derp yelled.

She yanked Alice and Zim out of Zim's room and into Alice's.

**"Now I know why I keep finding you covered in blood and ice cream every day. That is some stressful shit doing that show and with so many people doing it I'm not going through that again!"**

"Dude. What is with you?!" Alice said brushing out the dirt in her dress from being dragged into the room.

**"I've been sick for like two months! Haven't you noticed me coughing and all the snotty tissues in the trash?!"**

Alice shrugged and took out her phone to see the list of darers.

"Okay…first up! Techno!"

A hole was punched in the wall and Techno stepped through it dragging Nny behind her. Her left eye twitched before she took a deep breath to calm down and shook the fist she had punched a hole in the wall with.

"Sorry about that someone has that stinking voodoo doll and the pain is making me mad."

Nny shot Techno an annoyed look but found himself backing into a corner when she snarled and raised her fist to remind him she had just punched through a cement wall without irken power armor.

"Is she always this scary? She seems scarier than me on a homicidal rampage!" He whispered to the tallests.

They nodded with looks of horror on their faces.

"Ok. On with the-"

Techno fell to her knees cringing and hissing out a string of very vulgar irken curses, causing the irkens in the room to flinch, while digging her nails into her sides before passing out.  
Nny having nothing else to do walked up and grabbed the paper with the dares from the unconscious irken female.

"Hmm ok. Dares: Tak: annoy me again, jump off a cliff, and switch bodies with Gaz." He said eyeing the antenna of the voodoo doll that was sticking out from behind her back along with the tip of a knife.

Tak jumped off the cliff like she had done countless times and was brought back in Gaz's body.

"Techno when you wake up I will destroy you…" Gak growled.

"Dib: dissect the tallests and keep them alive and awake so they feel every ounce of pain."

Dib happily strapped them to separate tables and cutting them open for science. He pulled on a pair of noise canceling headphones to block out their screams.

"I never thought I'd say this but you might have some potential." Alice said giving him a halfhearted pat on the back. Dib instantly dropped his equipment running from the room realizing that he was just complimented by a psychotic murderous teenager.

"Zim: kill the tallests after dib gets done dissecting them. Hmm... It also says to kill Tak for her because she knows it's her that has the doll."

Zim stabbed both of the Tallests and tried to stab Tak but she was blocked by an odd force field. Tak reached into her Pak and saw her death-proof card was glowing.

"Oh thank Irk." Tak sighed as the card force-field and knife Zim was holding disappeared.

Techno woke up and snarled before standing up and snatching the paper from Johnny and glaring at him, leaving the cast confused as to why they weren't killing each other. She then turned to watch the tallests' painful torcher and death.

"I'll be doing the rest Nny. And for your information I wanted to see Tak's torcher."

"Ok, Dib: go catch a ghost or something."

"Dib tried (and sorta failed) at catching some ghosts,

"Membrane: I dunno do a test on Gizmo or Sparks."

Membrane shrugged and picked up Gizmo by his head.

"So are you ready for so horrible tests?!" he asked.

"NO!" Gizmo cried as he was taken back to Membranes labs.

"Nny: I have a dare for you, fight Alice and my psychopathic OC, Liz, to the death. Oh warning you now since you haven't met them before today, Liz can teleport and Alice has powers and both of them are extremely skilled with weaponry."

She snapped her fingers and a female irken with long antenna that ended squared off roughly mid-thigh with scythe like tips and dark red eyes that was dressed in black combat boots, a dark grey long sleeved shirt with the irken symbol in blood red on it, a long black trench coat that had the sleeves torn off, dark red skinny jeans, a sash with knives strapped to it, and a scythe in one hand appeared.

"I could have teleported myself Techno." She pouted before the fight began.

"Ooo! I like your outfit." Alice smiled drawing her knife.

The two of them ganged up on Nny and was left glaring at each other on opposite sides of a mangled body.

"Nothin personal. You seem like a cool girl. But killing shit is just what I do." Alice smirked.

She looked up and saw that Liz was gone. She whipped around shooting a power blast behind her again seeing nothing.

"Now you're just messing with me." She muttered only hearing her own breath in response.

Liz suddenly appeared behind her gripping Alice's arm. She stabbed her chest with her own knife.

"Damnit!" Alice cursed as she was revived. "Well done Miss Liz. Maybe we could hang out some time." Alice smiled as Liz disappeared.

"Tallests: Go jump into the lake of fire before jumping into the void."

They were left as two burnt corpses in space.

Techno felt something pull on her pant leg and looked down to see Sparks had shown up.

"What?"

"Can I dare one person?"

"No I don't trust you you'll probably make Dib kiss me again." She said gagging at the thought.

"Actually I was gonna have someone sing..."

"Fine." Techno sighed as the bot celebrated.

"OK! I dare Techno to sing 'Babydoll gone wrong' by Skye Sweetnam."

Techno's eyes widened before she glared at her SIR unit.

"I taught you how to get on people's nerves perhaps a little too well."

Techno let herself get lost in the beat of the music and closed her eyes before starting to sing.

Na, na, na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na, na

I am a new breed of doll  
Psycho baby doll gone wrong  
Tool belt with a lollipop  
Curling iron, Kalashnikov

I am a new breed of doll  
Fighting for a brave new world  
Gas mask and a magic wand  
Bulldozer and tutu on

Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might  
Kill you or kiss you  
Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears  
In her bed at night  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright

She bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

Catch me, can you steal a thief?  
Or call my name, can't you see?  
This baby doll's not giving up

I am a new breed of doll  
Crash helmet and halo on  
Jackhammer and my apron  
Throw my head back, sing a song

I am a new breed of doll  
Amaze you with my aerosol  
Tinker bell and S&M  
Bumper car that has a brain

Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might  
Kill you or kiss you  
Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears  
In her bed at night  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright

She bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

In her bed at night  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright

She bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

Baby doll  
I'll kick the boys and make them fall  
Baby doll  
I'll kick the boys and make them fall

Sugar and razor blade  
Acid pink lemonade  
That's how baby dolls are made  
We misbehave, we misbehave

Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might  
Kill you or kiss you  
Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears  
In her bed at night  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright

She bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

In her bed at night  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright

She cries real tears  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise

Techno opened her eyes and nervously looked around her stage fright now apparent.

"OK now scram Sparks." she said in an annoyed tone reverting back to normal.

"Truths: Membrane: You believe Dib yet?

"I guess it is possible… Son I'm sorry I've never believed you. This truly is an amazing discovery." Membrane said patting his son on the head.

Dib beamed with pride and hugged his dad.

Gaz: Do you like Zim?" She asked snickering at the prying and probably annoying question.

"No." Gaz said with only one emotion in her voice being hatred.

"Tak: What were you thinking when I had you annoy Nny the first time?"

"I figured it was a bad idea and now I know." Tak shrugged.

"Skoodge: do you like Tak? I saw you blush when Sparks made you sing to her."

Skoodge blushed again and glanced over at Tak.

"Well she is kinda cool…" Skoodge muttered.

Techno passed out again as Tak had hit the voodoo doll over the head. Nny grabbed the doll and dragged Techno out without a word leaving everyone confused as to what just happened and why Johnny and Techno hadn't killed each other at some point or another during the dare session.

"Okay then…Vcsalexl!"

"Gir: what's your opinion on GaMr?"

"Daww!" Gir squealed glomping Mimi.

"Zim: what's the name of the girl who sits behind you at skool?"

"I believe the human's name is Zita." Zim said trying to think.

"Red and purple: do the cinnamon challenge."

They both died. How you can die from shoving cinnamon in your mouth no one really knows.

"Gir: have you eaten the cupcake?!"

"Nah. I was saving it." he smiled pulling out the cupcake that was somehow still fresh broke it in half and gave a half to Mimi to eat.

"Zim: do 7 minutes in heaven with Alice."

"FINALLY!" Alice squealed.

She grabbed Zim's collar and ran into the closet giggling.

"And Tak: what's that weird thing on your head?"

Tak looked at her oddly and felt the top of her head.

"OHMYIRKWHATISTHAT?!"

Alice shot her and fell back on her bed.

"No loud noises. Now Dark Dremora."

The room started rumbling and shaking causing everyone to panic thinking it's was an earthquake. A large Warp-Pipe bursts through the floor and the darer came out of it.

"Hello, once again. Heh that was quite an interesting experience I had in the Mushroom Kingdom. ...To be honest, I don't even know how I even arrived there! Well, I'm back now; AND I brought a couple of gifts! Here."

He gave Gir Mario's cap, Mimi Princess Peach's Crown, Alice a pet Baby Yoshi, Zim a Power Star, Dib a Fire Flower, Gaz the Magic Paintbrush, Prof. Membrane the Poltergust 3000 and Tak a 1-Up Mushroom.

"Hope you enjoy. Oh, and as a warning; DON'T ask how I got those...Got it!?" he closed his eyes and looked away. "But seriously...I hope you enjoy the gifts."

"Thanks!" Alice said popping out of the closet holding her new pet with Zim practically uncontious behind her.

"I'm gonna call him Lord Tourettes!" Alice said hugging her Yoshi.

"And of course I got something for the Tallests as well. Let's see...ah! Here it is. I put a LOT of thought into this gift."

He smirked and then gave the Tallests a Bob-omb. Which, since they had no idea what it was, they thanked him for...before the Bob-omb blew up and killed them!

"Hahahaha! That was truly enjoyable. Now then...let's get started, shall we? First though, how was your Adventure in Hyrule as the characters? Explain what happened in detail as specifically as you can."

"It was pretty cool and at least I didn't have to wear pink. I can't really explain much but just think of a Legend of Zelda game where Link has anger issues, Zelda is a murderer, Ganondorf lost a ton of weight and Navi was even more annoying (if that's possible). Sorry I can't really go into detail." Alice said.

"Oh, and to answer Dib's question about his role as Dark Link (The only Boss that can actually give me a challenge in 'Ocarina of Time')...it really depends on how you look at it. In a way you ARE Link, and thus Zim since he was Link, but in a way you're also NOT! More like the combination of the darkness within Link and his shadow brought to life through Ganondorf's, or in this case; Tallest Red's, dark and powerful magic. You are able to mirror-counter all of Link's/Zim's sword techniques. Plus, you also have the ability to sink into the ground and then appear somewhere else. Something I like to refer to as 'Shadow Diving'. Hope that clears things up."

"Uh…yeah." Dib said.

"Now, where was I? Oh, right! Truths!"

"Gaz: Seeing as how you pretty much can't STAND anyone (I think that Zim and your father are the only exceptions. ...Though, I'd hope I would be included just in case you unleashed your wrath.), I understand why you wouldn't care if the world was destroyed or whatever. But you DO realize that if that happened then there would be no more 'Bloaty's Pizza Hog' or Video Games, right!? Think about it..."

"As much as I like that stuff I'm not sure humanity is worth it. I'd just find some way to recreate on another planet." Gaz shrugged.

"Dib: I can understand how annoying it must be with everyone constantly saying you have a huge head. And while that IS indeed true, look around you...! Practically EVERYONE from the IZ universe has a huge head! Hope that fact comforts you somewhat."

He started feeling better at the realization and then made him go through one of his 'Dib speeches' before the darer interrupted him by saying with a slight smirk on his face.

"...You still have the biggest head though. It just shouldn't be as MUCH as an issue as before is all."

Dib sulked a little not really sure how to feel.

"Tak: I'm glad that I was able to make you feel better. I meant every word. So even though practically EVERY darer, and Alice, here are against you, you have my support and respect."

"Thank you very much. And also thank you for the mushroom. This will come in handy." Tak smiled.

Dremora gave her a small smile back.

"And I thank you for your answer to my previous question. It made a lot of sense as I had never thought of it like that. Now, I have multiple questions for you this time (And if you answered any of these questions in your episode, then I apologize. Haven't seen ANY episodes in a very LONG time!); Anyway, here they are:"

"1. How did you escape from Planet Dirt?"

"My ship of course. I spent my entire time on Dirt building it from scrap metal I found piece by piece. It's the same way I made Mimi. I found a discarded SIR unit and repaired her myself."

"2. How long where you searching for Zim to get revenge and prove your worth as an invader? I'm assuming you had been searching for a while, but also had found him before the episode, and had just spent time doing surveillance on him and his base for a while seeing as how you knew certain things you wouldn't otherwise."

"It took me an entire Earth year to get here and I spent another month setting myself up and spying on Zim."

"3. How did you create those holographic disguises for MiMi and yourself?"

"I mix of things in my Pak and what I found on Dirt."

"4. And how much thought did you put into how they look, particularly yours?"

"Not much. I wanted to blend in while not looking like such a…" Tak shuddered for a second. "…girl."

"That's all the questions I can think of for you right now. Oh, and seriously...don't forget that 'Death-Proof' card from Ao Raita. I have a feeling that you're gonna need both that AND the 1-Up Mushroom I gave you." He sighed.

Tak nodded smiling.

"Prof. Membrane: That's good to know. Despite CONSTANTLY being busy with work, it's nice to know that you truly DO love your kids. You're a good father." He said giving him a respectful nod.

"Alice: I'm glad that you enjoyed that 'Leather Pants' video so much." He gave her a small smile, then adorned a curious look. But what did you think of the other two videos/parodies I mentioned?"

"Both just as awesome but I remembered the Lady Gaga thing from another video I saw which happened to be Invader Zim. That's why I mentioned it. But all the videos were hilarious." Alice giggled.

"Also, you stated twice that you loved the 'Kingdom Hearts' series, correct? What all games of the series have you played and do you own any of them? Oh, and are you as disappointed as I am about 'Kingdom Hearts III' being for the PS4 instead of the PS3?"

"Very disappointed. I was already trying to save up money to get a PS3 so I could play the other games but now I need a million fucking consoles if I ever want to actually play them. I only own the three released on PS2. 1, 2 and Re: Chain of Memories and I've played the demo for Dream Drop Distance. I saw the other games cut scenes on You Tube." Alice explained.

"Again, I'll let you know my answers to these questions, excluding the KH3/PS4 one of course, if you want. Just let me know."

The two exchanged smiles again.

"I only have two Dares this time. The first one involves everybody. But first..."

He bit his thumb and then wiped the blood on GIR. He did a series of handseals creating DOZENS of GIR clones. Then did another series of handseals transforming all of the GIR's into the crazy and wild, helmet-wearing apes from the 'Ape Escape' video game series. Everybody else is then given the 'Catch 'Em Net' next, he used his 'Chaos Control' ability to warp everyone in the room to an uninhibited island with a lush jungle.

"Well...it should be obvious as to what I want you all to do. But to make things even MORE interesting; I'll use a future Dare as a way to reward whoever catches the most monkey-GIRs!"

Everyone started getting ready but he said one more thing, while having a smirk on his face.

"Oh, and as a rule...NOBODY is allowed to use any powers or abilities they possess! Doesn't matter if you possess them naturally, obtained them from a Dare or ANYTHING! They are NOT allowed! ...Good luck! Ahahahaha!"

Alice and Dib who was given some of Ao Raita's powers cursed under their breaths.

They all ran off into the woods with nets filled with Gir monkeys. Red, Tak and Gaz tied for first with Alice a close second and Mimi was third.

"Final Dare today goes to Gaz! Transform into an Irken. I want to see everyone's reaction to as an Irken. Then once I leave, revert back."

He walked next to Random Irken Derp and whispered to her.

"Actually, it's mainly ZIM'S reaction I'm wanting to see. Seeing as how Gaz is the only human he somewhat likes, I'm interested in his reaction seeing Gaz as an Irken. ...And then to see Alice's reaction to Zim's reaction. THAT should make for an interesting show."

The two of them smirked and chuckled too low for the others to hear.

Gaz was turned into an irken with pale emerald skin squinted brown irken eyes curled antennae and a black uniform. Dib passed out and Zim and the Tallests just stared at her. Zim tongue was hanging out a little and Alice was failing at getting his attention.

"Hahahahaha! Damn, that WAS awesome to see! That was EXACTLY the 'domino effect' I was hoping would happen! I'm actually quite proud of myself for this one!"

He started laughing darkly, while a black aura started surrounding him causing everyone to either look at him weirdly, nervously, fearfully or with sincere concern.

"Ahem. S-sorry about that. I AM half demon after all. Sometimes when I get too excited or angry, my demon blood boils and I lose control. An aspect of myself I honestly hate. I try to remain in control but it's hard."

"Yeah I used to have the same problem." Alice shrugged.

"Well, enough about that. As promised, I will tell Alice all the Video Game Systems I own, my top favorite Video Game series' and when I first became a Gamer. Since Alice has been so awesome and nice; as an added bonus, I'll even extend the list!" He said giving her a genuine smile.

"Here's the list of Systems I have:

(Home Consoles)

1. Super Nintendo (SNES)

2. Nintendo 64 (N64)

3. Nintendo GameCube (GC)

4. Nintendo Wii (Wii)

5. PlayStation 2 (PS2)

I also use to have a PlayStation, an Xbox, and either a Sega Saturn or a Sega Genesis. Can't remember which. I'm also looking to buy a PlayStation 3 Slim on EBay."

"Me too! I need Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep!" Alice said.

"(Handheld Consoles)

1. Nintendo DS (DS)

2. Nintendo 3DS (3DS) (I actually just got this)

3. PlayStation Portable (PSP)

And I use to own a Gameboy Color and a Gameboy Advance.

My top ten favorite Video Game series' (In no particular order) would have to be:

1. Super Mario series (I include the RPG games/series' in this as I love 'em!)

2. Sonic the Hedgehog series

3. The Legend of Zelda series

4. Kingdom Hearts series

5. Final Fantasy series

6. Super Smash Bros. series

7. Mario Kart series

8. DragonBall Z Video Game series

9. Series

10. Disgaea series

I HIGHLY recommend every one of these amazing Video Game series' as they are all truly amazing!"

"Some of these games do seem tempting." Alice said thinking.

"Next, I'll also add ten separate games I consider to be among my favorites. This one was even harder to come up with considering there are SO many separate games that I've played that I thoroughly enjoyed. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, here's the list: (Again, no particular order)

1. Conker's Bad Fur Day (N64)

2. Banjo-Kazooie & Banjo-Tooie (N64)

3. Persona 3: F.E.S. (PS2)

4. The Last of Us (PS3)

5. Dragon Quest VIII (PS2)

6. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (DS)

7. DragonBall Z: Attack of the Saiyans (DS)

8. Heavy Rain (PS3)

9. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (Multi-Platform)

10. Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2 (DS)"

"Heavy Rain is good." Alice smiled.

"Like before, I HIGHLY recommend all of these separate games as well. These are some of the best games I have ever played! You should check them out...or at least check out a walkthrough of them on YouTube."

"And finally when I took my first steps towards becoming the Gamer I am today. When I was four, my uncle let my older brother borrow his old NES and games. And I would sometimes play it when my brother was at school. The games I played on it were Excite Bike, Duck Hunt, Donkey Kong, and Super Mario Bros. A few months later, my parents bought me a brand new Super Nintendo and Donkey Kong Country (Another game/series I love) for my 5th Birthday. The next game I got for my SNES was Super Mario World (Love it, of course)."

"So considering how you look at it...You could say I first became a Gamer when I was four playing games on my uncle's old NES, or when I was five and first played my very own game on my very own Console. Up to you." He shrugged.

"That was a great story." Alice smiled.

"Time once again for me to leave. Heh, I've got some training to do! See you all sooner or later."

He used his powers to open a portal into the Realm of Darkness (Like in Kingdom Hearts II) and then adorned a confident smirk and punched his fist into his palm while a black aura surrounded him.

"Alright then! Let's do this!"

He entered the Realm of Darkness and then vanished along with the shadowy portal.

"I have GOT to learn how to do that. Anyways Violet!"

"Hey guys... I've been here a while... since Derp seemed to forget I was still here..." Violet said with a yawn.

**"So that's what I forgot! I thought it was my homework."**

"Anyways..." she yawned again and slowly walked over to Dib and cuddled in his lap. Dib blushed but started petting her hair.

"I'm tired..." she closed her eyes.

"Oh right. Dares." She sat up.

"Uh...I'm too tired for this..." she snapped her fingers and Zander appeared.

"Zandy, read this for me..." she handed Zander a piece of paper with the dares on it.

"Thanks." She leaned on Dib and passed out.

"Uh... let's see..." Zander scanned the paper.

"Zim, become ruler of earth for a day, Violet wants to see how he'd rule."

"I AM ZIM!"

The world was a burning hell hole with a single dark pink and purple tower with Zim standing proudly looking down at his planet.

"Dib, spend a day with Pewdiepie and tell violet all about it."

"…and then he started randomly beat boxing and scared me like seven times every time he yelled barrels." Dib said with Violet snuggling him.

"Gaz, spend a day with tobuscus."

"Nope." Gaz growled.

"Gir, work in a fast-food restaurant."

Gir was doing well but got fired when he kept eating stuff and making a huge mess.

"Skoodge, raise a baby in one hour."

When Skoodge finished he was tired and stressed. Also he's not the best parent.

"Tak, violet has it blank next to your name...hm...By the way, even though violet hates you, I don't. I think you're actually kinda cool. Thought I'd say it while I'm here." Zander shrugged.

"Thanks." Tak said. "At least I'm getting kind of a break today."

"Tallest, eat ice-cream... wow these dares are lame..."

Violet sat up and frowned.

"Shuddup Zandy." She muttered falling back asleep on Dib.

The Tallests were burned by the ice cream which Alice took and ate herself.

"And lastly, Alice, listen to the songs 'Numa Numa', (artist unknown) 'High School Never Ends' by Bowling for Soup, 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons, and 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace and tell violet if you like any of them. That's all that's written..."

"LOVE UM ALL!" Alice said rocking out.

Zander looked over at Violet.

"I guess I'll take her home then..." He walked over to Dib and picked up Violet bride-style then walked over to a random portal and walked through it.

Moments later the portal reopened and Zander walked back out through it.

"Oh, and dib. I'm holding you responsible for violet. If you hurt her..." He glared and growled at him making Dib back up a little.

"I'll kill you."

He suddenly smiled insanely. "Got it? Good. She's in your hands now."

Dib gulped and nodded sweating a little.

Zander turned to Alice. "Hey Alice, you seem cool. We should hang out and play video games, or murder people, your choice, sometime..."

Alice nodded smiling and Zander looked over at Zim who was glaring at him.

"Don't worry Zim, just as friends. Bye." Zander walked back through the portal and Zim continued to glare at the spot where it had been.

"RAITA!"

Ao Raita appeared with a new style since Zen ripped her dress off. She was wearing a pink sheer tail hem blouse with white shorts and pink and gold wedges sneakers, finally she wore a gold owl necklace.

"Alice: Of course I would like to do a collab with you! Thanks. Just send me a message!" she smiled.

"Sure thing buddy." Alice smiled back.

"Tak: Help! You're good with technology and stuff…" she snapped her fingers and Zen appeared in hibernation mode.

"Huh, how long did it took you to shut him down?" Tak asked.

"It cost me about 2 hours and 3 shirts, I mean COME ON! I even used a chainsaw!"

No one decided to ask for details. Tak took the Sir unit and Mimi went to help her.

"Zim and Dib: I was always curious about this: who's taller?"

"Clearly ZIM is taller!" Zim declared.

He felt something rest onto his head and saw Dib with his elbow on Zim's head.

"You were saying." Dib smirked.

Zim growled and sat down.

"Gaz: Name a game that really scared you once."

"I'm never scared." Gaz said.

"Dib: practice your telekinesis powers, just wanna see ya try."

Dib focused his energy and began to slowly levitate a pencil on Alice's desk. Eventually his arm strained and the pencil fell bouncing on the floor a few times.

"I'm actually impressed Dib. Maybe I could teach you sometimes." Alice said.

"Zim and Dib: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Zim! VS Dib! BEGIN!"

**AN: I can't do these things and I'm too lazy :P Sorry.**

After the battle Raita turned to face everyone. "Who won?"

"Let's just say that Zim is a terrible rapper." Dib said.

Zim pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "Am not."

"Alice, Zim, Dib and I: Okay, let's play Prop Hunt! I call to be a barrel."

"BARRELS!" Alice said logging in.

Zim kept freaking out when stuff started moving Alice kept being a pain in the ass to kill because she kept being small stuff and Dib was hitting everything from being paranoid.

"That was the greatest experience in my life." Alice laughed.

"OK, now a game. I'm going to say a bunch of words and in each one you're going to answer me the first thing that comes in your head QUICKLY!"

"Alice- Weapon, love, hate, Color, Animal, Videogame."

"Knife, Zim, Tak, Red, Cat, Portal."

"Dib- love, color, hobby, animal, hate, weapon, power."

"Violet, blue, writing, Bigfoot, Zim, sword, you."

"Tak- weapon, love, color, hobby, hate, dream."

"Laser, no one, purple, revenge, Zim, invader."

"Tallest- snack, hate, weapon, love."

"Doughnut, Zim, canon, weak."

"Zim- weapon, color, hate, hobby, dream, love."

"Megadoomer, red, Earth, destroying, Tallest, uh…Alice." Zim muttered the last one blushing.

Raita floated in the air with a portable piano in her lap.

"I'll just hang up here." She started playing River Flows in You.

"Bye everybody!"

*STATIC*

Alice sat on the roof sighing. It was freezing and even wrapped in a blanket she was cold but it didn't matter to her. She always came up to the roof to think no matter what it was like outside. She pulled her blanket around her tighter with only one thing on her mind. The look on Zim's face when Gaz had turned into and irken. He hadn't looked at any one like that ever before. Not even her.

A chill ran up her spine and her cheeks were red. She heard something next to her and saw Zim standing on the roof wearing her coat. It was dark purple and a size or two too big. He walked over to her and sat down. He didn't show it but Alice could tell he was cold.

"What are you doing out here Alice-human?" he asked quietly.

Alice shrugged and turned away from Zim.

"I've been…meaning to speak with you about…something." Zim said scooting closer to Alice.

"It's just…all these other darers recently have been being extremely friendly to you. Especially the…males." Zim started blushing as he moved even closer to her. "And…I-I've just been worried is all." He said quickly his cheeks burning.

"Zim?" Alice said barely above a whisper. "When you see me what do you think?" she asked.

Zim slipped off the coat and took Alice's hand.

"I…think you should be Zim's."

Zim put a hand to Alice's cheek and slowly pulled her into a kiss. Alice tensed and quickly wrapped her arms around Zim her blanket dropping from her shoulders. It was the first time he had kissed her willingly. The pulled apart their breaths creating a cloud in front of them.

"I am yours…" Alice whispered shivering a little.

Zim wrapped her back up in the blanket and carried her inside. He sat down on her bed and held her in his arms. She nuzzled his chest and fell asleep a few minutes later. Zim smiled and kissed her cheek lightly before leaving to go to bed himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Zim sat on the edge of Alice's bed while Alice rested her head on Zim's lap sighing as he stroked her hair. He leaned down and kissed her lightly before Alice sat back up and slid off the bed. Everyone else came into the room and Alice turned on the camera.

"Alright guys! I am in a super good mood today so Violet!" Alice smiled.

Violet walked into the room wearing a short black skirt, a blue, long-sleeved shirt, and a black hooded vest.

"Hey guys!" She walked over to Dib and hugged him.

Everyone noticed her now having cat ears and a tail.

"Oh, yeah…I'm kind of a cat now... Anyways, I had to change my outfit...and zander wouldn't let me wear dib's jacket..." Violet sighed.

"Jerk." Dib muttered.

"ONTO THE DARES!" she posed dramatically.

Zander entered through a portal, glaring at dib as he entered.

"Violet, you have homework to do." He said.

"Just let me do the dares first! Then I'll do it I promise!" she pleaded.

"You said that last time. Come on, let's go."

"NUUH! Dibby! Save me!" she said hiding behind Dib who held her.

Zander only sighed and cracked his knuckles.

"Never mind!" Violet jumped in front of Dib. "Just let me do the dares!"

"When will you get over this stupid dare show?" He asked.

Violet tackled Zander to the ground and began to fight for two days.

*STATIC*

"Okay Violet are you ready now?" Alice asked.

Violet came back into the room wearing an elegant long purple dress, her hair up in a long French braid, and holding a violin.

"Wow. You look nice." Dib smiled.

"Sorry, I don't have much time!" She said pulling out her dare sheet.

"Zim, ask Alice to marry you and Alice, say yes to Zim."

"Alice? Will you marry me?" Zim asked her blushing.

"I don't even need to be dared to say YES!" Alice squealed glomping him. She kissed him and sat back down in Zim's lap.

"Gaz, Read a book. And you can't say no."

Gaz read The Huger Games.

"Gir, go to college."

Somehow Gir graduated.

"Dib…" she paused.

"Hmm...Never mind!"

Cheyenne peeked her head through the door and smirked.

"I put that dare, it says 'dib, go on a date with Alice!"

Violet tackled Cheyenne while cursing and she ripped her dress.

"DAMN IT!"

Violet snapped her fingers and her dress was fixed, and Cheyenne was dead.

"Okay, forget that dare! Anyways, Dib. Your dare is to play piano while I sing let it go from Frozen and play violin."

Dib smiled and took his seat at the piano.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the Queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway"

The group applauded as Violet and Dib took a bow.

"Tallest, make a video game."

The game might as well have been made by LJN.

"Skoodge, ask Tak out and Tak, say yes to Skoodge. And you can't dump him. EVER."

"Okay…um…Tak?"

"Uh…sure. Maybe Friday?"

Skoodge nodded awkwardly.

Violet smiled and kissed Dib's cheek.

"Sorry, I've got an orchestra concert in about fifteen minutes and I have a solo. That's why I asked Dib to play piano, so I could practice. Anyways, wish me luck! Bye dib, oh and bye everyone!"

She walked through a portal and to her own certain death (or orchestra concert, whatever you wanna call it).

"I wish I could go see her play. She's really good." Dib sighed.

**"Well too bad. You're under contract." **Derp said.

"Dremora!"

The portal to the Realm of Darkness appeared in the room and Dremora came out of it. The group noticed that he had a few cuts and scrapes, as well as a few rips in his clothing. The most noticeable was a big slash mark on his shirt.

"Hey. ...What's with both the curious and concerned looks?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that you're injured." Tak said blushing a tad.

"Yeah, what happened?" Dib asked

"Zim is also curious as to what happened to the half-Dremora demon." Zim announced.

"YOU'VE GOT BOO-BOOS!" Gir yelled.

"Oh, this? Heh, this is nothing. When you train as vigorously as I do, you're bound to come back with a few marks here-and-there. Especially when your training consists of battling against hordes of powerful creatures... Trust me, I've been through MUCH worse."

While they talked GIR wandered over to investigate the portal to the Realm of Darkness, causing Dremora to look back with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh, shit! I forgot to close that! GIR get away from there, NOW!"

A Neo-Shadow Heartless jumped out of the portal, but he managed to rescue GIR just in time. The Heartless then lunged for Alice who was drawing in her notebook.

"ALICE!" Dremora, Zim, Dib and MiMi screamed.

"CRAZY LADY!" Gir yelled.

Alice's head shot up a second before the Heartless was ready to strike. A bright white glow erupted from Alice's hand and the Heartless was cut in half and evaporated into dust. Alice stood her heart pounding in her chest as she clutched a dark pink and purple high tech designed Keyblade with 'Invader Zim' written on the side in irken and the irken symbol hanging on it by a chain at the bottom.

"Alice-human are you okay?!" Zim said running over to her.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She panted.

Zim hugged her letting out a sigh of relive.

"You...you have a Keyblade!? Amazing...! You're a Key-Bearer? Where and HOW did you acquire that Keyblade, Alice!?" Dremora asked in complete awe.

"Don't you remember what they explained in the first game? A Keyblade will choose its master. I guess it just wanted a crazy fangirl studying dark magic to have this awesome weapon." Alice smiled letting the key disappear in a flash of light.

"I first found it when I was 12 and since then I've trained myself but only ever actually fought a few Heartless in real life. That kinda scared the shit out of me." Alice said with a nervous giggle.

Dremora closed his eyes and smirked.

"Hmhmm... You never cease to surprise me Alice. I've gotta admit, you just keep on impressing me." Alice smiled and Dremora opened his eyes. "And I'm glad no harm came to you. Now, I better close that portal before we have even MORE unwanted 'guests'." He closed the portal and turned back to the group.

"Now that THAT'S all taken care of...Let's get started with the show, shall we? Let's start with Truths!"

"Prof. Membrane: Now that you believe Dib, what does this mean for the future for you and your research?"

"I may just have to add a new wing to the laboratories." Membrane said while writing down a list of questions and potential experiments while some the irkens grew a little skittish.

"Dib: Were you surprised to know you had so many fangirls? The fact that you had so many girls infatuated with you must've been surprising. I know it was for me and I'm sure others here." He muttered the last part.

"Well yeah. I never knew anyone liked me much less practically an army of girls. And a lot of them are pretty cool." Dib smiled thinking about Violet.

"Tak & Gaz: Tak has already been asked this before, but Gaz hasn't. Plus, I'm gonna expand the list of choices. Anyway the question is this: If you could choose to date anyone that's appeared on this show (Ex. The IZ cast, darers, etc.) Who would you choose? And you CAN'T say 'No one'! It's not like you'd HAVE to date them, so I don't see any harm in you two giving an answer."

"Well…I know this is a tad awkward and you aren't one for relationships. I'm not either! But you don't seem too bad." Tak said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah. You are kinda cool. I guess." Gaz muttered.

"Alice: Again, glad to know that you found all three videos/parodies funny. If I think of anymore, I'll let you know." He gave her a small smile. "Now then... Since you have a Keyblade, making you 'Sora', which two characters from IZ would you choose as your 'Donald' and 'Goofy'? Also, which Kingdom Hearts game is your favorite and who is your favorite original character (Original meaning non-Disney or Final Fantasy) of the series? Mine is Kingdom Hearts II and Sora."

"Zim as Donald and Gir as Goofy. It just seems to work since Zim is always kinda cranky and Gir is always screwing around. And I totally agree Sora is awesome especially in the second game which is my favorite game but my favorite character I would have to say is Axel. Got that memorized?" Alice said with a smirk.

"Now that the Truths are out of the way... It's time for me to use my Dares as way to reward those who captured the most Monkey-GIRS!"

"Tallest Red…" he growled in frustration and anger due to having to reward him.

"Tch, I can't believe that YOU'RE one of the ones I have to reward! What a pain in the ass!"

"Well I didn't become Tallest for nothing." Red said proudly.

Dremora sighed. "Oh, well... I dare you to become the most powerful leader the Irken Empire has ever had for a chapter."

Red ruled the entire Empire with an iron fist and they conquered three planets.

"Gaz: I dare you to have the next generation of the 'Game Slave' with every single game and app you would want already installed. Also, you will never have to change the batteries as the system will never die. Hope you enjoy this reward I bestow upon you." He said smiling to her.

Gaz took the system and started playing her eyes wide.

"Tak: (This is due to Violet's dare) I dare you to break up with Skoodge if you truly DON'T want to be in a relationship with him! You shouldn't be forced into permanently being in a relationship with someone due to a stupid dare! Nobody should! We should be free to CHOOSE who we want to be in a relationship with, because that's what we WANT! AND because we truly care about the other person! ...Considering your new relationship with Dib, I figured you of all people would know this Violet." He looked at the camera shaking his head disappointed.

"Well, seeing as how I had to use your 'reward' for something like that, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you one more to make up for it. But umm...I honestly don't know what to give you. I WOULD use the dare to make the Tallests deem you an honorary invader, but that was already done before I even arrived on this show, so I can't do that. Hmm... Well, what would you like, Tak? Whatever it is, just let me know and I'll be more than happy to make it happen for you. The only things I'm excluding is harming or killing anyone in the room; ESPECIALLY Zim! Other than that though, you can have whatever you want!"

"Well…uh…" Tak thought.

Violet peeked her head into the room.

"Excuse me? It was just a dare! And you're only being nice to Tak because you like her." She frowned. "And you shouldn't be disappointed in me. I was only trying to do Skoodge a favor. Hmph! Okay, time to go. Bye Dibby!" she hugged Dib and headed for the window.

Dremora noticed Violet escaping from the window and went after her.

"Hey! Don't interrupt my segment on the show! I didn't ever interrupt any of yours! And you're right; I DO like Tak, I think she's a cool character for reasons I've stated before on the show. But that doesn't mean I like her ROMANTICALLY! I'm extremely nice to Alice and Gaz as well, you wanna say I'm interested in them too?" he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Pbth...I'm a warrior! I don't have time for romances and relationships. If you want a date to happen between Skoodge and Tak, then that's fine! I have no problem with that since it IS a dare show after all. ...It's the whole 'She can't dump him. EVER.' situation I have a problem with! That isn't fair. What if Sam or Ao Raita had used that dare on Dib before you two got together? Forcing HIM into being with one of THEM permanently...would you have been alright with that? Would HE have been alright with that? Think about it, and THEN you'll understand my point of view."

He uncrossed his arms and then walked back towards the house to finish my segment before stopping and turning back.

"I meant no disrespect towards you Violet. I can understand you wanting to help Skoodge out, but you were going about it the wrong way. But I truly didn't mean any disrespect or offense... Being forced to stay in a relationship with someone you don't love or even romantically care about is just something I have a serious issue with is all."

Violet climbed back in the window.

"What was that?!" she tackled Dremora and they engaged in a brief fight until Dib pulled Violet pulled off.

"I don't like youuhhh..." she narrowed her eyes. "And as for the dare, I was going to give her a choice in the NEXT chapter. And I'm sorry I interrupted. It just ticked me off how you undid another one of my dares (the first being making Zim turn back to himself after I made him a human girl)." She hugged Dib. "I'm leaving now. I might not be back for a few chapters. I need to cool off a bit." She scowled and marched into a portal leaving the cast confused.

Dremora got up uninjured and dusted off his shoulders, all the while having a smirk on his face. He then let out an amused chuckle.

"Heh, I like her. She's a fighter! She certainly fits well with everyone who appears on this show, that's for sure. You've certainly got your hands full Dib! Hm, come to think of it... she actually sort of reminds me of a close female friend of mine from my universe. Huh, interesting. Now, if you'll excuse me a second..."

He closed his eyes and concentrated trying to locate Violet. Then used his 'Chaos Control' ability to warp to where she was. White streaks of energy then started to swirl the room while a blue mass of energy built in the middle. The white streaks increased in speed, the blue mass of energy expanded, then it all unleashed a strong force revealing Dremora holding Violet, who was kicking and squirming, over his shoulder. He then gently let her down then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, I think we need to clear a few things up. Like for starters; how was I supposed to know you were gonna give Tak a choice in the next chapter? Anyone is automatically going to assume that's not the case considering your current dare for her fits the category of permanent. And I undid a previous dare of yours in the past? One where I 'made Zim revert back to his normal form after you had dared him to become human female'? ...I'm sorry but I do not recall that. Care to elaborate?"

Violet glared at him.

"Well, that was the idea, it was supposed to be a surprise." She sighed. "Ah well, and how were you unharmed? Ahem. And wait…" she quickly reread chapter 17. "Oh...oops; wrong person... sorry...  
I still don't like you though." She glared.

"Can I leave now? Wait I don't care what you say. I'm taking a break from the show, don't worry I'll be back." She walked up to Dib and hugged him one more time then walked into a portal and left.

Dremora sighed shaking his head.

"She really DOES remind me of a younger Ayame! Females... I'll truly never understand them; and I honestly believe that NO male ever will! What's worse is that I think the whole point I was trying to make was completely ignored! Oh well... Whatever. Where were we? Oh, right...Tak's dare/reward."

"Well finally we're done with that." Alice sighed.

"At least I got some time to think about what I want. Maybe…a few super weapons?" Tak asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

GIR: "Here's a couple bars of soap and a number of different food items. ...Go crazy."

"DAMNIT THAT'S ZIM'S SOAP!" Zim screamed running after Gir.

"Alice: Watch 'Rewinding Power Rangers' by Nates Vlogs on YouTube. I think you'll get a good laugh out of that. Consider it a mini-reward for coming in second. Oh, and keep watching even AFTER his video goes to 'static'. There are a few additional bits he added."

Alice was laughing for over an hour.

"Before I leave, I'll also inform Alice as to MY answers regarding the Kingdom Hearts questions from last time. ...I assume us exchanging smiles was you approving? Well, in any case; here they are!"

(List of Kingdom Hearts Games I own)

1. Kingdom Hearts (PS2)

2. Kingdom Hearts II (PS2)

3. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (GBA)

4. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (PSP)

"And I've played every single Kingdom Hearts game except '358 /2 Days' and 'Dream Drop Distance'."

"I'll see you all next time. I guess I'm gonna go and fix my outfit. Later!"

He crossed his arms and then a strong flaming tornado surrounded him, blocking him from your view, then when it disappeared he was gone.

"Techno!"

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

A howl was heard outside the door and Liz walked in dragging a green wolf with long, purple antenna instead of ears and blazing, electric blue eyes, and black marks on its paws, on a leash.

"Sorry about that guys!" She said. "I'm doing the dares since techno is obviously unable to speak and Nny is torturing the hell out of Gizmo for turning her into a wolf."

She stepped forward to whisper into Alice's ear so they could hold it over Nny's head later if he tried to kill someone they didn't want dead or if they got bored and wanted to make someone squirm.

"I think he likes her." She said before stepping back.

Techno rolled her eyes and barked something that Liz roughly translated into 'get on with it!' before she grabbed Her cellphone from her pocket as Techno had had a hunch that she would need someone to do the dares if she was going to let Gizmo try an experiment on morphing DNA.

"Ooh. Ok first dare, Tak, me and you death match."

Liz fingered the pen she had stolen from Gizmo and pushed a button on the side. "I'm glad I snatched this from Giz." She said as a shaft of light spat out each end and solidified. "GAH! I grabbed the wrong one! Stupid Gizmo! I needed his scythe not his freaking bow-staff! Why he had to break mine is beyond me." She angrily handed it to Tak, knowing it wouldn't do much good for her against her -and because she had no use for it-, and drew her two favorite knives from her  
sash.

I think it's obvious who won. Cough (Liz) cough cough.

"Zim, Gaz, Alice, and Skoodge: Let's go to the arcade and have a gaming tournament!" As soon as they reached the arcade Liz looked like a kid in a candy store and rushed over to a first person shooter and beaconed them over to compete.

"BOOYAH! HEAD SHOT! TAKE THAT SKOODGE! YO DEAD!" Liz yelled enthusiastically as she took out his avatar with a well-aimed sniper shot from the other side of the map.

"Damnit! This is why I normally use knives in real life. I CAN'T FUCKING AIM!" Alice growled as she was killed as well.

Only Zim and Liz were left Zim began boasting in the third person and while he was distracted Liz killed him.

"Dib: eh. I don't like you so. Go dissect the tallests again without running away to vomit when Alice complements you on having the potential to be a psychotic, murderous, teenager like us. AND KEEP THEM ALIVE!"

Dib dissected them more nervous this time as Alice stood next to him giving him pointers and helping him so the Tallests endured more pain. Techno was sitting in a rather proud way as she watched her OC dare the cast.

"Truths: Eh... I got nothing. Alice is it okay if I stay here for a while so we can hang out and go on a killing spree or something?"

"Sure. I like you." Alice smiled motioning for her to sit down with everyone else.

"Thanks. Go home Tech I'm going to stay here for a while." Liz said as she sat down on an empty beanbag chair and started to polish her knives that she had brought.

Techno nodded and left.

"Okay finally Vcsalexl!"

"Dib and Zim: play through the entire HALO series coop and tell me what u thought."

"It was decent for an Earth game." Zim shrugged.

"Better than Call of Duty." Dib smiled.

"Tallests: who's more tolerable: Zim Skoodge or Gir?"

"SKOODGE!" they both yelled.

"Skoodge: kiss Tak. U know u wanna."

Skoodge hesitated a little but eventually went up and kissed her cheek quickly. After the amount of times he'd had to kiss Gaz he was petrified. Tak glared at him blushing but grabbed his collar and kissed him on the lips. Skoodge fainted the second she let him go.

"Gir: do u love Mimi more than tacos?"

"YUS!" Gir squealed

"That's all my brain hurts."

"See ya later!" Alice smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

"Holy shit I'm tired." Alice yawned.

She curled up on Zim's lap and closed her eyes. Derp rolled her eyes and slapped her.

"Oh right! We got a new darer today named Alex!" Alice called falling asleep on Zim again.

A girl with long black hair and blue eyes; wearing a blue short dress walked into the room and looked around in awe.

"Hey, my name's Alex! I don't have an account, but if like to participate in the show anyways, I hope you don't mind." She smiled.

"First, I have dares, Zim, spend an hour on YouTube."

Zim was squeaking in fear of the horrors he had just seen.

"Yeah I kinda made him watch Smile HD. If you're a Brony you should know what I'm talking about." Derp smiled.

"Dib, give me a kiss."

Dib didn't want to make Violet mad but wouldn't want to disappoint one of his fans and pecked Alex's lips praying Violet wouldn't kill him.

"Gaz, play Kingdom Hearts."

Gaz played through the game actually smirking a bit at some of the badass enemies. Even though Alice was extremely tired she watched her play beaming.

"Tak, play mine craft with me." she grinned.

"What's the point of this?" Tak said who was both bored and had no idea what to do.

"And Gir, bake a cake." Gir came back from the kitchen which was practically on fire and held up a bright pink cake but everyone knew that the pink frosting might have been the only eatable thing

"Well, that's all, thanks for having me, bye!" Alex waved and left.

Just when Alex left there was a small flame on the floor. It was spreading and becoming more bigger and brighter, suddenly the flames stared to form a figure, a female body...it was Raita, she held her hand in the air making the flames disappear leaving her floating in the air, she had a new outfit: a black tank top with slim Camouflage pants with female trousers overalls, orange belt and black converse. Her hair was now short than long.

"Not only do I have telekinetic powers…" she said flying over to Zim who had Alice still resting on his lap. She held her hands out making two little flames shaped like them kissing.

"But also pyrokinesis powers." She smiled. Alice beamed and kissed Zim.

"Dib: play "To the Moon", tell me what you think when you finished."

"That was s-so sad…" Dib tried to wipe his tears away but they just kept coming.

"Tak: thanks for helping me out with Zen you now get a super weapon."

Tak beamed and took the weapon cuddling it like a baby.

"Tallest: Let GIR give you a massage!"

Gir broke their spines.

"Zim…" she held his hand and a red glow spread through them. "You have now pyrokinesis powers, you can control them to either hurt people or not, but for now...go wild!"

Zim cackled evilly as fire swirled around him creating an impressive show before he burned Dib, Tak and the newly revived Tallests. Alice just stared at her wide eyed and beaming.

"Alice: Never played heavy rain. Is it cool? What is it about?"

"Yeah it's cool. It's like a family drama and crime game with a lot of different endings. It's about a guy whose son dies and his other son gets kidnapped by a killer who keeps his victims locked in a rain gutter and drowns them with rain water. I would definitely recommend this game and if you can't play it watch a playthrough of it from Pewdiepie or something." Alice said falling back asleep.

"Dremora: Just watched the "leather pants" video my friend, you've got a good taste." She laughed.

"MIMI: Play and sing "Everything's alright" on piano."

Mimi cracked her knuckles and took her seat at the piano.

"Short steps, deep breath

Everything is alright

Chin up, I can't

Step into the spotlight

She said, "I'm sad,"

Somehow without any words

I just stood there

Searching for an answer

When this world is no more

The moon is all we'll see

I'll ask you to fly away with me

Until the stars all fall down

They empty from the sky

But I don't mind

If you're with me, then everything's alright

Why do my words

Always lose their meaning?

What I feel, what I say

There's such a rift between them

He said, "I can't

Really seem to read you."

I just stood there

Never know what I should do

When this world is no more

The moon is all we'll see

I'll ask you to fly away with me

Until the stars all fall down

They empty from the sky

But I don't mind

If you're with me, then everything's alright

If you're with me, then everything's alright"

By the end Raita Dib and Alice were crying because the game it was from (To the Moon) was just so sad.

Raita wiped her tears away sniffling.

"Ok, ok, everyone: Tell me your worst fears."

"Being without my Zimmy." Alice said kissing Zim's cheek.

"Zim fears NOTHING!" Zim yelled proudly.

"No more piggy." Gir squeaked holding his pig close.

"A world without snacks." Red said shaking.

"I'm pretty sure I've already lived through it." Skoodge said.

"Nothing." Gaz shrugged.

"No science." Said Membrane.

"Being short." Purple squeaked.

"Being declared defective." Tak sighed.

"Being deactivated and broken apart for scraps." Mimi mumbled.

**"Fucking centipedes! I hate centipedes."** Derp shouted.

"Really? We have losing stuff that really means a lot to us and yours is just centipedes?" Alice asked.

**"What can I say? Goddamn centipedes…" **

**"**Alice: You have an account on Deviant Art?"

"Yes I do but I don't post much because I've been more focused on the Dareshow. The username is ZimmyAwesomeUnicorn.

"Dremora: Recommend me a video!"

As if on cue Dark Dremora burst through the roof and landed in the room in a kneeling position before getting up.

"Yo."

Wind started blowing his hair and trench coat giving him that badass and sexy Anime look. After a few moments awkward he got a confused look and then turned his head to see GIR on a tall stool blowing air on him.

"HIIIII!" Gir squealed.

"Umm...Hello GIR. ...What are you doing?"

"I dunno." He shrugged giggling insanely.

"I see. Well, I have business to take care of; so GIR...go and annoy the Tallests for now."

"Okeey-Dokeey!"

Dremora chuckled "Crazy little robot." He went serious again. "Anyway, before we begin, I need to discuss something privately with Derp in another room."

They went into another room to discuss something and ten minutes later they came out and noticed everyone else scrambling back into their seats, either pretending to be busy or whistling. Derp rolls her eyes and Dremora shook his head.

"Alright. Like always, I'm gonna start with Truths!"

"Alice & Zim: I noticed you two seemed a lot closer last time I was here. ...Are you two a couple now or something?"

"Well yeah thanks to you Dremora." Alice smiled.

"Zim only realized his feelings for the Alice-human when I was almost getting a sense of jealousy from how you were treating her so well and with a great deal of respect. Zander's invitations to hang out with her didn't help either." Zim blushed as Alice kept her arms wrapped around him nuzzling him.

"GIR: So what all did you make with the bars of soap and food items I gave you? Heh, I can only imagine what your odd little mind came up with."

"I made a nice yummy grilled cheese!" Gir smiled.

**"He just made a sandwich with the soap blocks. Most of which didn't have sandwich foods in them."** Derp explained.

"MiMi: Since being on this show, have you fallen in love with GIR? Also, what did you think of him when you first met him in 'Tak: The Hideous New Girl'?"

"At first I thought he was really annoying but after this whole Dareshow thing I realize just how sweet he is. Even with all his insanity. So I guess you could say I must've found a glitch in my programing or something because he…makes me happy." Mimi said smiling.

Gir squealed and glomped her.

"Prof. Membrane: Seeing as how you now know about the existence of aliens and other paranormal entities, something Dib had been trying to get you to believe for I don't know HOW long! ...Will Dib be included in your new research-and-development studies or whatever?"

"Of course he will. I will definitely need his help." He said petting Dib's head.

"Tak: Oh! I, umm... I'm flattered. I'm also a little surprised; I figured you'd either pick Skoodge again, or pick Gizmo since he's also an Irken like yourself." He sighed. "Like I said, I'm a warrior and not really one for romances or relationships. But, I suppose you and I could hang out sometime and get to know each other better. Perhaps you could even tell me a bit more about yourself. Things that we DIDN'T get to learn about from the show. And like with any experience, we could see where that leads I suppose. ...That's if you'd like to of course." He gave Tak a small smile.

"Gaz…" he smirked and chuckled. "Like with Tak, I'm flattered. Hell, I even consider it somewhat of an honor that someone as 'Dark, Evil and Intimidating' as you would even consider me as someone you would date. But even if I WAS looking for a relationship, it couldn't be with you due to the age gap. After all, you're what...? 12-13? I'll gladly hang out and play some Video Games with you though. Heh, you're NEVER too old for that after all."

"Let's get on with the Dares!"

"Prof. Membrane: Use the Poltergust 3000 I gave you, and do some Father-and-Son bonding by going ghost hunting with Dib."

Dib skipped after his dad squealing.

"Alice: "Go on a mini 'Nates Vlogs marathon by watching:  
1. 'Rewinding The Legend of Zelda'  
2. 'Rewinding Captain Planet and the Planeteers'  
3. 'Rewinding Mortal Kombat Annihilation'  
4. 'Rewinding Godzilla'  
5. 'Rewinding Anaconda'  
Then tell me which one you thought was the funniest/your favorite." He gave her a small smile.

Alice was dying of laughter and eventually fell off her bed.

"Dib…"

Derp smiled since she knew what was coming.

"Go and live with your girlfriend for a few chapters. Only appearing whenever somebody asks you a question, or dares you to do something."

"Can...can I do that? I thought I was under some kinda contract?" Dib asked.

"Derp and I came to an agreement earlier." He crossed his arms and looked away. "And don't think I'm doing this to make up for some of the situations I've put you through, or using this as a means of making amends with Violet for what happened last time... I just think it'd be better if we saw less of you is all!"

Dib gave a thankful smile before being sent off to Violet.

Derp came up to Dremora with a knowing smile and a friendly wink, which he responded with a sigh and a slightly tired smile.

"You know what Alice...? I really DO think I'm getting soft. Kinda embarrassing for a hardened warrior, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose but you can still be evil with a bit of a soft spot." Alice smiled and threw a knife into Red's head.

"Tak: As promised, here's what you asked for as a reward. I dare you to have a purple, Dual-Bladed Lightsaber and a giant laser/plasma canon with seven barrels. I hope that satisfies your desire for super weapons." The two smiled at each other before Dremora turned serious again.

"Oh! But you're NOT allowed to use either of these on ANYONE in the room! Other than that, enjoy. And if you want...I can train you to use the Lightsaber."

Tak nodded and smiled.

"Skoodge: I keep forgetting about you. Sorry about that. Anyway, since you're known as the smallest Irken, I dare you to overthrow Red and Purple, and become the new Tallest for the rest of this chapter!"

"Yes!" Skoodge cheered.

"Ao Raita…" Dremora turned to Raita who was still in the room. "First off, thanks very much for the compliment. I like it when people say they enjoy the videos I recommend. Let's me know I'm not wasting their time by recommending them. Speaking of recommendations; I guess just watch whatever I dare Alice to watch and see if you enjoy them. But if you want a more personal recommendation, then watch 'TFS Parody: Make a Man out of You' by TeamFourStar. Alice, you can watch it as well if you'd like and have spare time."

"Raita, if you'd like me to personally recommend any more videos/parodies, then just let me know, alright? I'd be more than happy too!"

"Well, I'm going to go and meditate. Training your Mind & Spirit is just as important as training your body after all." He sighed. "I just hope I can get some damn peace! Ayame usually pesters me. Farewell, everyone!"

Dremora used 'Chaos Control' to warp back to his universe.

"Okay now Techno!"

Techno walked through the door dragging Gizmo by the antenna. She looked over at Liz and rolled her eyes when she saw her passed out on the beanbag chair hugging the sash with all her knives on it.

"How many people did she kill? It normally takes hitting her over the head to make her fall asleep! Or a major sugar rush followed by the crash. Better have something sugary or with a lot of caffeine in it because when she first wakes up she'll kill anyone who annoys her." She said digging her talons into Gizmo's antenna when he tried to scrabble away to the safety of the group of other irkens.

"Dares: Zim: You and Alice never had a proper date. Go on one with her."

Zim chuckled. "Okay."

The two left and Alice held him hand the whole time resting her head on his shoulder.

"Membrane: It was you or Nny. I'm having you watch Gizmo for a chapter do whatever with him, preferably experiment on him, but make sure he is in pain. I want to hang out with Nny this week so I had to find some way to make him stop attacking Gizmo every time I revived him." she threw said irken at Membrane.

"Well alright." Membrane shrugged.

"Gaz: Go play a videogame with Pewdiepie and Alice."

Liz's eyes snapped open and a slushy teleported into her hand. She started to suck the slushy up a straw before speaking.

"I wanna go meet Pewds too! He's awesome!"

"Fine."

Liz fangirled a little before they left.

It was Gaz's worst video game experience and Alice and Liz were fangirling the whole time kinda freaking Pewds out a little.

Techno rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Ok, Skoodge: Go on a date with Tak. Just so you know Tak that was Sparks' Dare because I wouldn't let her come." Techno said while shooting her a death glare.

Tak and Skoodge had a very awkward date. Skoodge was almost intimidated by her since every time he'd kissed a girl they had murdered him horribly.

"Dib: I'm giving you one of my SIR unit OC's for two chapters, because I couldn't think of anything else. He has to obey your every order. MIN GET IN HERE!"

The reply came from behind the door. "But I don't want too! I don't wanna be the big headed kid's slave! I'm Zoe's SIR, not his!"

Techno growled and a SIR unit disguised as a black cat with, electric blue eyes, and metallic silver markings on its ears, front paws, forehead, and tail tip, stepped inside.

"Fine but I'm not taking my disguise off no matter what he says." Min huffed before walking through a portal to Violet's house and over to Dib and begrudgingly hopping onto his lap. He looked up at Dib.

"Your big head is annoying." He stated coldly before curling up on Dib's lap obviously frustrated.

"Hey!"

"Truths: Gaz and Alice: How was the visit to Pewdiepie's place?"

"Awesomeness bro!" Alice said brofisting Liz.

"He was kind of annoying." Gaz muttered.

Alice and Liz growled viciously at her.

"Let's go Liz." Techno and Liz disappeared into thin air after waving bye and before Liz could murder Gaz.

"Bitch I'm gonna kill you!" Alice shouted letting her dark powers charge as she growled at Gaz.

**"Let's leave now!" **Derp cut in.

*STATIC*


	22. Chapter 22

"Damn tests! My brain hurts too much to do this." Alice wined.

Derp sighed and held a box of Kit Kat bars in front of her. Alice snatched the box and began munching on them.

"OMGWEGOTONEHUNDREDREVIEWS!" Alice screamed choking on one of the Kit Kats.

**"Well technically it's 101 cause Dremora…"**

"Oh god…IT'S OVER 100!"

Derp facepalmed. **"Why Alice? Just…just why?"**

"I just had to make that joke."

"Can we start now?" Dib asked.

"Okay let's welcome back Alex!" she beamed shoving more of the chocolate in her mouth.

"Hey, it's me again!" she smiled.

"Thanks for the kiss dib, and by the way, who's violet?"

"Well if you've read the earlier chapters Violet is one of the darers that became Dib's girlfriend." Alice explained.

"Zim, spend a day in a box."

"I can't breathe!" Zim yelled his voice muffled by the old cardboard box.

"Gaz, jump off a cliff and into a giant lake."

Gaz dived in and popped up without a scratch.

"Gir, bake muffins!"

"MUFFINS!" Gir squealed holding a batch of muffins made with soda, dirt, lemons and potato chips. Anyone who knows that reference is awesome.

"And Skoodge, watch tobuscus play happy wheels."

"This guy is kind of annoying." Skoodge sighed.

"That's all, thanks for having me!" she said waving goodbye.

"Kay! Liz!"

Liz walked through the door hugging Marik from Yu-Gi-Oh and wearing an ancient Egyptian style dress, eyeliner, and a winged gold scarab amulet.

"Hi! I got bored and decided to make use of my teleportation abilities. Marik is awesome!" She squealed hugging him tighter while he tried to break free of her grasp.

"It's no use the other fangirls will attack you if you leave this place, they're too scared of me right now to attack. Plus not many of them have inter-dimensional teleportation or teleportation at all." She stated pointing at the window causing several fangirls to cower and shrink away from it in fear.

"Ok, on with the dares. Membrane: go outside and yell "I'M CRAZY!" at the top of your lungs."

"I'M CRAZY!" Membrane yelled standing on the roof. A random person walking outside threw a bottle at his head.

"Derp: I know how ya feel about the centipedes I feel the same about spiders. But I like snakes! Wanna hold my cobra, Night?" She asked holding up a black cobra, with purple eyes, that was nearly as long as she was tall, it was wrapped around her neck and chest as well, with inch long fangs, in short the thing was huge. It was wrapped around her chest and neck before the head slid its way onto her hand.

Derp smiled and nodded. **"So pretty." **She squealed petting Night.

"He won't bite Marik. Not unless I tell him to." She said sending a wicked grin towards the tallests after noticing Marik had started to try and writhe away from her grasp to get as far away from the cobra as possible.

"Gaz: You don't insult Pewds without paying the price. No electronics for the rest of the chapter, and you can't kill anybody during that time either. And go die in a hole." She muttered the last part angrily.

Gaz growled as a purple fire surrounded her.

"And now for my own type of yumi no game with the tallests and Tak, but I will not be competing with them. They will play against each other." She said smiling psychotically as, strangely as she didn't have a millennium item, she changed until she was at least a foot taller with her antenna styled to look like black lightning bolts, and had razor sharp teeth and talons.

"Tech lent me some of her powers for this chapter only. That's how I was able to change if any of you were wondering." she said when she noticed people staring.

"Anyways, here are the rules.

1. You can't look at the snakes. If you do you get bit and their poison will spread quickly through your bodies." She said placing Night and a few other snakes carefully on Tak's and the tallests' shoulders.

"2. You cannot ask each other for help or talk at all. If you do once again you get bit by the snakes.

3. You cannot move anything but your arms and hands. Therefor you cannot use your PAK limbs to get it done faster.

4. You cannot use your PAK to analyze the shape of the puzzle. I have already stated what happens if you do not follow the rules. The punishment the losers face is the winner's choice between killing them themselves or letting the snake venom course through their veins leaving them weak and hysterical until they die within the next hour after being bitten. The winner gets a small prize of their choice.

The objective of this game is to complete the puzzle I give you faster than the others complete theirs. They are all 3D puzzles."

She watched smiling wickedly not noticing Marik was now in a state of awe staring at the result of a psychotic fangirl's imagination.

"Whoa..."

(Tak's is a dragon, Purple has a sphinx, and Red has a chimera, each broken into 50 pieces.)

Purple accidentally looked at the snake Red tried to cheat and Tak was just barely able to finish the puzzle. Everyone turned to Alice.

"What? Are you expecting me to kill her or something?" Alice shrugged.

"Gir and Mimi: sing a duet to whatever song Alice requests."

"I'm gonna go with You Decide by Fireflight." Alice beamed.

The two robots grabbed microphones and the music started.

(Mimi's is normal Gir's is in italics)

"Fiction and reality collide

Faceless and so busted up inside

You've been searching you've been crying out

Will you be destroyed by all your doubt?

You decide"

_"Who will you run to?"_

Wrong or right

_"There is no reason"_

"For you to hide"

"Only love can change your life"

"You decide"

"God is calling out to you again

Let Him pull you, let Him take you in

From the fear that swallows up for your life"

_"Will you stay the same or will you fight?"_

"You decide"

_"Who will you run to?"_

Wrong or right

_"There is no reason"_

"For you to hide"

"Only love can change your life

Only love can change your life"

"Every day you hold on to your lonely broken heart"

_"It's tearing you apart"_

"God is calling out to you just let healing start"

_"Will you open up and let Him in"_

"You decide"

_"Who will you run to?"_

"Wrong or right"

_"There is no reason"_

"For you to hide"

"Only love can change your life"

"You decide"

Gir hugged Mimi and kissed her.

"Dib: Don't forget about Min. He's still your SIR for the rest of this chapter."

"I know but he hasn't been doing anything I ask him." Dib said through the T.V.

"Truths: Derp and Alice: Like the win or die game I put them through?"

"YUS!" they both cheered.

"Zim: How was your date with Alice?"

"It made Zim proud to choose Alice as his love-pig." Zim smirked hugging Alice.

"I took Zim for his first trip bowling. He had a lot of fun." Alice beamed her cheeks flushing a little.

She released her death hug on Marik and grabbed his hand making sure he didn't escape.

"I'm gonna take him back to his dimension now. Bye!" She hugged Marik and opened a portal to his dimension before shoving him through it and closing it before disappearing.

"Dremora!"

An energy beam blasted through the wall and across the room to the other side. The Tallests, who were standing in the beam's path, ONCE AGAIN get caught in it and got killed like last time. Everybody knowing this time what happened turn to where the beam came from and, like before, see Dremora with his arm raised and palm opened. He then turned to everybody and smirked.

"Okay, not gonna lie...this time I KNEW they were there. But it's always fun watching those two get killed is it not?"

"Well, I'm feeling pretty good today so let's get this show on the road! Truth time!"

"Alice & Zim: So you finally became a couple eh? Well then, congratulations to the both of you! I was wondering if you two would ever get together. Heh, I bet Alice was starting to get frustrated with you taking so long to do anything Zim."

"Zim did not take long! I was able to see her affection for me from the very beginning." Zim huffed.

"Right. Sure you did. But I guess the important thing is that we're together now. Better late than never I guess." Alice sighed.

"Prof. Membrane: Were you able to catch any ghosts with the Poltergust 3000? I know that thing worked wonders for Luigi in 'Luigi's Mansion' for the GameCube. ...That's a good game by the way."

"I think we got a few. We'll do some tests on them later."

"Derp: Now, this might be a stupid question but I'm curious... Is Sam a friend of yours in real life, or another OC you created? By the way where's she been anyway? She still upset over Dib not choosing her?"

"A little bit but she's happy that Dib choose someone nice like Violet. And as a matter of fact we do know each other in real life though we have different names of course. Isn't that right Sam?"

"SCREW YOU BITCH! I HAVEN'T GOT ANY SCREEN TIME FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS!" Sam yelled.

"Gaz: I have to agree with you about PewDiePie, Gaz... I'm not really a fan of his either. Don't know why, but I could just never really get into his videos. I might give him another chance someday though." He shrugged. "Anyway, what is your favorite Video Game genre?"

"Fighting." Gaz said.

"Alice: Do you have a 'Gamefly' account? If you do, I could recommend some games you could try for the Systems you own." He said giving her a small smile.

"I used to but my dad deleted it. I'll see if I can get him to get another one." Alice sighed.

"Techno: You're a fan of 'Yu-Gi-Oh'? Sweet! I take it the original series is your favorite? Also, which version of Marik was it that Liz had kidnapped- er I mean...BROUGHT with her? Normal Marik or Yami Marik? Since you've already came and went, just reply to the question next time you're on the show."

"I only have a couple of Dares, so let's get on with them."

"Alice: I actually have two dares for you.

1. Cosplay (Or transform into completely, whichever) as the Dark Magician Girl from 'Yu-Gi-Oh' for the entire chapter. I wanna see everyone's reaction. Heh, I bet you'd make a pretty Dark Magician Girl."

Alice's outfit changed into a short light blue and pink dress with a matching which hat gloves and boots and a staff. Her face turned red and Zim fainted. If he had a nose it would defiantly be bleeding.

2. Watch 'Literal Pants' by CardGamesFTW on YouTube. It was made by the same guy who made that 'Leather Pants' video/parody you enjoyed. Basically 'Literal Pants' is him parodying his own parody."

"That's like three levels there damn. How did you know I love literal videos?" Alice laughed.

"GIR & MiMi: Since you have Mario's Cap and Princess Peach's Crown I gave you, cosplay as them. I bet you two would make a nice 'Mario and Princess Peach'. I'm sure Alice can provide the costumes, right?"

"You know it." Alice smiled.

Gir and Mimi looked really cute.

Dremora turned to Tak with a smile. "Tak: How about I train you in using your new Dual-Bladed Lightsaber today? On my way here, I found a good place we can train without any disturbance." His face turned serious. "I won't go easy on you though. I don't hold back on my training and I expect anyone I'm teaching to follow that example. So Tak...Prove to me your worth both me training you AND the title of Invader!"

"Now, the area is a quite bit from here, so I'll have to fly us there."

Dremora gently picked her up and held her bridal style.

"You ready? Umm...are you okay?"

"Y-yes." Tak blushed.

"Alright then...hang on tight to me!"

Tak wrapped her arms around his neck and they took off flying at high speeds.

"Aww. Their cute. Can I go change now?" Alice asked.

She turned back into her normal clothes and Zim was finally able to breathe.

"Okay Violet."

Violet walked into the room wearing Dib's jacket again with Dib following.

"Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I kinda left for a chapter...I missed the show so...here I- er uh... me and Dib are!" she smiled like an idiot.

"So uh... how's the show been?" No one responded and Violet looked around awkwardly. "Well then..."

I Suppose I should be happy since I got the 100th review. At least I hope I did...hmmm...it's been such a long journey...I remember when Derp first started this dare show...I was so excited, I really enjoy her stories." She smiled.

**"Well thanks. And congrats on getting the 100th review."** Derp smiled back.

"So... ON TO THE DARES!" Violet posed dramatically.

"Let's see...Zim, marry Alice in this chapter."

"I promised myself I'd never act like a girl so much BUT FUCK IT WE GOTTA MAKE WEDDING PLANS!" Alice squealed dragging Zim out of the room who was still stunned in silence from the Dark Magician Girl dare.

"Gaz, uh... write a fan fiction…I guess... yeah."

Gaz wrote a shipping fanfiction just to piss everyone off.

"Gir, Make soup and everyone- except dib- has to eat It." she grinned evilly.

Gaz and Skoodge puked Derp's stomach exploded Membrane's head imploded and Red and Purple were thrown into a coma. Tak Alice and Zim weren't there.

"Alice, don't know if you like singing, but you get to sing 'On Top of the World' by Dove Cameron with me."

"Sure." Alice beamed walking into the room with bags filled with wedding stuff.

"If you love somebody

Better tell them while they're here 'cause

They just may run away from you

You'll never know quite when well

Then again it just depends on

How long of time is left for you

I've had the highest mountains

I've had the deepest river

You can have it all but life keeps movin'

Now take it in but don't look down!

I'm on top of the world ay!

I'm on top of the world ay!

Waitin' on this for a while now

Payin' my dues to the dirt

I've been waitin' to smile ay!

Been holdin' it in for a while ay!

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world!

I've tried to cut these corners

Tried to take the easy way out

I kept on fallin' short of somethin'

I could have gave up then but

Then again I couldn't have 'cause

I've traveled all this way for somethin'

I take it in but don't look down!

I'm on top of the world ay!

I'm on top of the world ay!

Waitin' on this for a while now

Payin' my dues to the dirt

I've been waitin' to smile ay!

Been holdin' it in for a while ay!

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world!

Oh...woah...oh oh, oh

(I'm on top of the world)

Oh...woah...oh oh

I'm on top of the world ay!

I'm on top of the world ay!

Waitin' on this for a while now

Payin' my dues to the dirt

I've been waitin to smile ay!

Been holdin' it in for a while ay!

Take you with me if I can

I'm on top of the world!

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

get up now, get up, get up now

(I'm on top of the world)

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now

I'm on top of the world ay!

I'm on top of the world ay!

Waitin' on this for a while now

Payin' my dues to the dirt

I've been waitin' to smile ay!

Been holdin' it in for a while ay!

Take you with me if I can

Been dreamin' of this since a child

I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!"

"Tallest, play kingdom Hearts."

"Those Heartless are scary." Purple wined.

"Professor membrane, first off, sorry I forgot you... even though I'm the one who brought you here... You get a muffin." Violet handed him a muffin.

"Mimi, wear Gir's doggy suit for the rest of the chapter."

Mimi put on the suit and Gir glomped her.

"Skoodge…" Violet whispered in his antenna then handed him a teddy bear, then smiles as he blushed and handed it to Tak while she was taking a break from her training. Tak kissed his cheek before he reappeared back in the room.

"Tak, I have found a new respect for your character, so, you get a 'get of dare free' card and my apologies for being mean to you."

Tak smiled and nodded putting the card and teddy bear aside to continue her training.

Violet smiled back. "I think that's everyone, well... wait... does dib still get to live with me?"

**"Well we never specified how long he had to stay with you. So…let's say one more chapter."**

"Okay, let's go Dibby." Violet dragged Dib out the door.

"I wonder how long Tak's gonna be?" Alice asked aloud.

At that very moment Dremora came back holding Tak who was holding her bear and card. He gently set her down in a chair. She seemed exhausted and had a few slight marks here-and-there but was relatively unharmed.

"Heh, I told you that I wasn't going to go easy on your training. But I have to admit...I'm impressed. You did extremely well for your first training session. And you followed my instructions without complaint. Very good. And even though our session was intense, you seemed to enjoy it... You had a look about you, and I even caught you smiling at times. I guess being an Irken, you enjoy training." He smirked.

Mimi walked up to Tak giggling.

"Or perhaps Mistress was smiling for a whole OTHER reason!" she smirked in a teasing voice.

Tak growled at her robot with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"You're a good student Tak and I enjoyed our session today. While there's still more for you to learn before you know how to use your Lightsaber properly, I believe you'll get there in time with more training. You're a fast learner, and good at following instructions. I look forward to our next session."

Dremora then turned and walked up to Alice.

"Perhaps you and I could train together some time Alice. Since you said you've only trained with your Keyblade for two years, and have only ever fought a few Heartless, I could help you improve your skills. The training would be good for me as well."

"Sure. I could use more professional training." Alice smiled.

Dremora smirked.

"Like with Tak, I won't hold back during training and with each session I will push you to your limits. Think you can handle it?"

"Sure. It's better than 8th grade gym class." She shrugged.

"Hmhmhmm...I'll be looking forward to our session Alice. 'Til then, I'll see you and everyone else next time. And once again, congrats on yours and Zim's relationship."

Dremora then disappeared in a whirl of wind and left.

**"Alright let's go get ready for your guy's little wedding**." Derp smirked.

Later…

Gir beamed with a tear in his eye watching Alice in a beautiful wedding dress kissing Zim.

"My little master's growing up." Gir sniffled.

"Alright let's head for after party!" Alice cheered as Zim scooped her up in his arms.

The group along with the darers followed the cheering.


End file.
